Umma To My Sons
by choco jin
Summary: Kim Jiwon berniat mencarikan seorang umma untuk kedua anak kembaranya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya, jika sosok oemma yang diidamkan kedua putranya dimiliki oleh seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai Boyfriend Experience? Apakah Jiwon akan mengamininya dan menjadikan namja itu sebagai istrinya atau malah memilih mengecewakan anak-anaknya? JIDONG couple iKON fanfic YAOI
1. prolog

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja kelinci pemimpin perusahaan YG Group itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi jika dongsaeng yang ia percayai untuk mencarikannya seorang teman kencan yang akan ia jadikan umma untuk kedua putra kembarnya malam menyewa seorang boyfriend experience untuknya.

Kalian tahu boyfriend? Boy berarti namja dan itulah yang menjadikannya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang tampan dan berbakat ini mencarikannya seorang pria untuk dijadikannya istri dan umma untuk anak-anaknya. Apa dongsaengnya ini tidak sayang lagi dengan keponakannya dengan memberikan umma seorang namja.

" Micheosseo! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Kim Hanbin? " namja kelinci itu berteriak keras. Hingga sekretarisnya yang berada di luar ruangan menoleh padanya.

Namja kelinci itu benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tidak hanya kerjaannya yang menumpuk tapi adiknya yang saaaangaaaaat ia sayangi juga membuatnya stress. Belum lagi saat ia pulang kerja nanti akan disambut oleh kedua putra kembarnya yang pasti akan semakin membuatnya stress, frustasi dan kesal dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan.

Ingat, ia bukan membenci anaknya. Terkadang saat ia seperti ini ia tidak ingin bertemu anaknya dari pada membuat kesalahan pada kedua putra tersayangnya.

" Aku tahu hyung. Kau memintaku mencarikan seorang teman kencan untuk mencarikan umma untuk kedua keponakanku, tentu saja aku tahu " Hanbin adik dari namja kelinci tu menjawab santai. Ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dengan hyungnya. Malah ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang sudah ia kerjakan.

Sekali lagi, namja kelinci itu mengacak surainya frustasi. Tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk membuat dongsaengnya ini mengerti. Ia memilih diam kali ini. Terus berteriak hanya akan membuatnya bertambah tua.

" Hyung, aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan " Hanbin memecah keheningan yang hyungnya buat. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan hyungnya yang dari tadi hanya berteriak tak jelas dan kini menjadi diam.

" Alasan, kau pikir alasan apa yang tepat dari perbuatanmu itu? " namja kelinci itu bertanya ketus. Tidak lagi ia perdulikan namja tampan dihadapannya ini dongsaeng kandungnya.

Hanbin menyerahkan foto seorang namja manis di meja kerja hyungnya. Ia tidak membuka suara sampai Jiwon nama namja kelinci itu memicingkan mata padanya meminta penjelasan.

" Namanya Kim Donghyuk, dia boyfriend experience nomer satu di Seoul. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir disalah satu universitas negeri. Aku kurang tahu universitas apa dan jurusan apa, yang pasti ia masih terdaftar disana " Hanbin memberi informasi pada hyungnya yang menatap foto itu tak berkedip. Ia yakin hyungnya suka.

" Kau tahu meskipun aku bisa menjadi seorang seme tidakkah kau berpikir umma terbaik bagi keponakanmu adalah seorang yeoja? Dan tentunya yeoja baik-baik " Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya memandang sang adik yang juga menatapnya tajam.

Jiwon sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran adiknya. Bagaiman ia bisa memberikan ide untuk menjadikan seorang namja sebagai istri dan umma dari anak-anaknya. Jiwon akui ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu meski ia lebih condong pada hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi tidakkah adiknya juga berpikir hal yang sama bahwa seorang umma yang terbaik adalah seorang yeoja. Sama seperti ummanya.

" Mungkin memang sosok umma yang pas adalah yeoja hyung tapi tidak berarti umma yang baik juga datang dari sosok seorang yeoja. Bahkan si kembar tidak pernah merespon yeojachingumu yang kau kenalkan pada mereka. Jisoo, Hanna, Hayi, entah siapa lagi yang sudah kau kenalkan dan juga uke bernama Chanwoo itu, tak satupun dari mereka mampu merebut hati keponakanku tersayang. Ah… aku kasihan pada anak-anak manis itu " ucap Hanbin menjelaskan diakhiri dengan kalimat memuakkan yang membuat Jiwon menatapnya horor.

Namja kelinci itu mengurut dahinya sejenak. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya yang sudah ia duduki selama tiga tahun ini. kepalanya berkedut sakit mendengar penjelasan Hanbin yang masuk akal. Tidak peduli berapa kali yeoja yang ia kenalkan pada anak-anaknya itu mereka hanya acuh. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan manusia-manusia kekurangan bahan itu.

Tapi Jiwon juga ingat ia pernah mengenalkan seorang uke pada si kembar kesayangannya dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Keduanya juga mengacuhkan Chanwoo - uke yang ia bawa ke mansionnya. Jiwon masih memejamkan matanya erat. Ia dibuat gegana dengan keadaan. Niatnya memberikan umma pada kedua anaknya dan usulan namja yang diberikan adiknya benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

" Temui dulu namja itu baru beri penilaianmu. Kenalkan pada si kembar dan minta juga pendapat mereka. Aku rasa si kembar lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mereka " saran Hanbin pada hyungnya yang tak kunjung memberi respon.

" Dimana kau membuat janji? " akhirnya Jiwon bersuara. Hanbin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang hyung yang memberikan sinyal akan usahanya.

" Di apartemennya di kawasan Gangnam, lengkapnya akan ku smskan alatnya " ucap Hanbin sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja hyungnya.

Jiwon kembali mengurut dahinya yang terus berkedut nyeri. Ia sudah memantapkan hati akan menemui sosok manis yang adiknya tawarkan. Ia tidak bisa lagi menolak usulan Hanbin sebelum menemui namja itu. Bisa-bisa dongsaengnya tidak akan mau lagi membantunya dalam mencarikan umma untuk anak-anaknya.

Entahlah, Jiwon tidak tahu lagi keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Meski seorang boyfriend experience selalu memiliki kesan yang negatif tapi Jiwon percaya adiknya tak mungkin memilihkan orang yang salah. Ia tahu Hanbin selalu bisa diandalkan.

**Drrrt drrrt**

_Jam 8 malam._

_Jangan lupa. Hwaiting!_

Barisan kata yang dikirimkan Hanbin menambah intensitas denyut dikepala Jiwon. Adiknya ini benar-benar serius dengan apa yang telah ia usulkan. Tapi tidak apa. Toh ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan namja itu. Ia hanya berharap akan menemukan sosok sempurna untuk anaknya. Tapi tidak bisakah dari sosok lain. Minimal sekretarisnya yang seorang yeoja bukan malah seorang boyfriend experience seperti yang diusulkan dongsaengnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_****TBC****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JIDONG datang, minat?

Berminat silahkan review #modusterselubung.

Sebuah ide datang gara-gara nonton satu acara yang dibawakan oleh raffi ahmad sama ayu dewi yang mbahas tentang prostitusi. Dan tiba-tiba wajah dedek Donghyuk yang paling choco sayangi terbayang-bayang dalam benak choco untuk menjadikannya seorang boyfriend experience ya walopun acara itu mbahasnya girlfriend bukan boyfriend…

Jadilah cerita abal ini yang semoga disukai sama reader. Sampai jumpa dichap satu bagi yang riview wkwkkw #kabur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **iKON** yang lain silahkan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **iKON** yang lain silahkan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai yang Jiwon katakan pada Hanbin. Namja kelinci itu menemui seorang namja yang telah disewa adiknya sebagai teman kencan yang akan ia kenalkan pada dua anak kembarnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartement namja manis yang siang tadi fotonya ia lihat.

**Ting Tong **

Jiwon memencet bel sekali. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kegitan sang pemilik kediaman dengan memencet bel tak tahu aturan. Sekali saja sudah cukup menurutnya. Tak berapa lama seorang namja manis yang ia yakin adalah namja yang berada difoto yang adiknya bawa siang tadi.

" Nuguseo? " tanya namja manis itu setelah pintu terbuka sempurna.

Jiwon menatapnya lekat. Ia tak menemukan sedikitpun celah dari namja manis itu. Sempurna.

" Kim Jiwon imnida. Aku … Masuklah. Kau hyung dari namja yang kemarin malam menyewaku kan " namja manis itu memotong acara perkenalannya dan mempersilakannya masuk.

Sang namja kelinci mengekor dibelakang sang tuan rumah. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa meski bukan seorang pemula dalam hal kencan. Tapi dengan seorang boyfriend experience inilah kali pertama untuknya. Hal ini menjadikannya sedikit gugup. Apa iya sedikit?

" Duduklah aku akan membuatkanmu minum " suruh namja manis itu pada Jiwon. Tanpa berkata namja kelinci itu menuruti sang tuan rumah.

Jiwon mengamati setiap sudut yang ada di apartement itu. Terlihat mewah dan berkelas. Tentu saja. Siapa dulu yang punya? Seorang boyfriend experience nomor satu di Seoul dengan bayaran tertinggi tiap jamnya. Pastilah sangat berbeda.

" Kau tinggal sendiri? " Jiwon bertanya saat namja itu kembali dari dapur membawa dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa toples kukis untuk mereka.

" Ne, aku tinggal sendiri. Apa kau mau menemaniku ? " jawab namja itu datar. Namun berubah dengan nada menggoda saat ia melanyangkan pertanyaan.

" Aku rasa tidak bisa. Anak-anakku pasti akan mencariku jika aku menemanimu di sini " jawab Jiwon dengan senyum yang membuat namja manis itu berjengit kaget.

Jelas saja namja manis itu kaget. Hanbin sama sekali tak membahas status namja yang akan ia kencani malam ini.

" Aku tidak berkencan dengan namja yang beristri " ucapnya dingin. Tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lau meski sama-sama menjawab datar.

Donghyuk, meski ia seorang yang bekerja dalam bidang prostitusi ia selalu menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Menolak tiap pria beristri yang akan menyewanya. Namja manis itu selalu memilih namja yang berstatus single untuk menjadi pelanggannya. Ia benar-benar menjaga kehormatannya.

" Aku tidak memiliki istri " jawab Jiwon jujur. Ia menatap manik namja manis itu tajam. Memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak berdusta.

" Kau bisa memeriksa kartu identitasku " Jiwon memberikan dompetnya. Mencoba menyakinkan namja manis itu agar tak salah paham padanya.

Donghyuk nama namja manis itu mengambil dompet yang diberikan Jiwon. Ia keluarkan kartu identitas namja kelinci itu lalu membacanya. Bibirnya mengembang saat ia membaca bahwa status namja itu belum menikah.

" Kau percaya? " Jiwon bertanya. Ia yakin betul jika namja manis itu sudah mempercayainya.

" Aku percaya kau seorang single " setelah berucap Donghyuk duduk tepat di sebelah Jiwon yang duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamunya. Mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

" Apa kita akan seperti ini saja? " suara Donghyuk membelah kebisuan yang sudah ia dan Jiwon ciptakan lebih dari dua belas menit yang lalu.

Namja kelinci yang ditanya memalingkan wajah padanya. Tadi ia sedang berpikir tentang keputusannya datang menemui Donghyuk. Akankah anaknya bisa menerima namja manis itu atau berakhir sama saja seperti teman kencannya yang lain?

" Aku tidak tahu " jawab Jiwon jujur. Ia memang tidak tahu akan seperti apa kedepannya.

" Aku sudah menjadi boyfriend experience selama enam tahun dan baru kali ini menemui pelanggan sepertimu " sindir Donghyuk pada sikap Jiwon yang hanya diam semenjak kedatangannya.

" Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku kencan dengan . . .kau straight? " potong Donghyuk saat Jiwon belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

" Ani, aku gay. Hanya saja disaat-saat tertentu aku menjadi straight "

Jiwon nerucap jujur. Namja kelinci itu memang gay tapi ia juga harus menjadi seorang straight jika ingin mencarikan anaknya seorang ibu. Iangat, ia berpendapat ibu terbaik adalah seorang yeoja.

" Daebak. Kau memang luar biasa Jiwon ssi " puji Donghyuk atas pengakuan Jiwon.

Ia cukup tercengang dengan pengakuan Jiwon yang memang luar biasa. Ia mengaku gay tapi juga normal. Bukankah itu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia saja yang bekerja sebagai boyfriend experience sulit melakukan itu. Jadilah ia hanya melayani para pria kaya.

" Apanya yang luar biasa? Aku harus straight jika tidak ingin perusahaanku hancur " ucapnya pelan. Namja kelinci itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan perkataannya.

" Maksudmu? Tapi namja yang menyewaku bilang kau sedang mencarikan umma untuk kedua anakmu. Pastinya kau harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja agar keinginanmu terwujud " Donghyuk berucap tanpa berpikir. Ia hanya menanyakan dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" Kau benar. Aku harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja tapi kedua anakku selalu menolak para yeoja yang aku kenalkan pada mereka. Itu kenapa aku harus bekerja keras mencarikan calon umma yang tepat untuk mereka " ucapnya sendu. Namja kelinci itu terus saja memikirkan kenapa anak-anaknya tidak pernah bisa menerima calon yang ia bawa.

" Kau mencarikan umma untuk anakmu tapi malah datang padaku. Apa kau pikir aku seorang ibu sewaan? " namja manis itu bertanya dingin. Nampaknya ia salah paham dengan uraian Jiwon.

" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa adikku malah menyewakanmu untukku. Aku hanya meminta dia mencarikan teman kencan tapi ia malah menyewamu " Jiwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berbenyut nyeri saat ini.

Keduanya hidup dalam keheningan kembali. Tidak ada satupun yang mengalah untuk membuka suara lebih dulu. Jiwon dengan pikirannya yang kalut tentang peusahaan dan kedua putranya sementara Donghyuk dengan pikiran yang entah apa.

Donghyuk bangkit dari duduknya saat perutnya mulai bergemuruh. Cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah akibat sang tuan tidak segera memberinya makan. Namja manis itu menoleh pada Jiwon yang entah dari kapan sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jiwon kelelahan, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kuyu.

" Jiwon ssi bangunlah " Donghyuk membangunkan Jiwon dengan menggoyangkan tangannya pelan. Membuat namja bermata sipit itu mengerjap pelan.

" Aku akan makan malam. Apa kau sudah makan? "Jiwon menggeleng dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghyuk. Ia tidak sempat makam malam setelah pulang kantor dan makan siangnya juga terlewat.

Dua namja itu kini berada di meja makan. Donghyuk sudah menyiapakan roti bakar dan omelet untuk keduanya.

" Maaf hanya ada ini. Aku tidak sempat masak karena kau datang saat aku juga baru saja masuk rumah " Donghyuk menjelaskan kenapa hanya ada dua makanan yang tidak seharusnya untuk makan malam.

" Gwenchana, kau pasti sibuk seharian ini " jawab Jiwon dengan menggigit roti bakarnya.

" Ne, aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Dosen pembimbingku menyuruh merevisi setengah dari skripsiku sebelum sidang " jawab Donghyuk menanggapi ucapan Jiwon.

Namja manis itu tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Jiwon dengan sibuk adalah ia harus berkencan dengan namja yang menyewanya. Tapi tuduhan Jiwon salah. Seharian ini ia diharuskan menyelesaikan revisi skripsinya yang sudah dosennya teliti agar ia cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

" Kau sedang mengerjakan skripsi? " tanya Jiwon agak tidak percaya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa seorang pekerja prostitusi seperti Donghyuk juga mementingkan pendidikan. Yang ia tahu mereka hanya ingin hidup bergelimang dengan harta agar bisa hidup mewah. Ia baru mengetahui hal ini.

" Aku tahu aku bagian dari pekerja prostitusi jadi aku tidak pantas untuk mengenyam pendidikan " Donghyuk berucap dingin. Lebih dingin dari perkataan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mendengar jawaban Donghyuk membuat ia sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan namja manis itu. Ia bertanya karna ia merasa kagum. Bukan seperti yang dituduhkan Donghyuk.

" Ani, aku bertanya karna aku kagum. Bagaiman kau bisa memikirkan pendidikan sementara . . . Tidak semua yang bekerja dengan cara seperti ini hanya untuk kesenangan Jiwon ssi. Aku bekerja seperti ini untuk mempertahankan hidup dan bersekolah " Donghyuk membobol kalimat Jiwon yang belum selesai. Ia sudah tidak tahan jika ada orang yang memandang pekerjaannya sebelah mata.

" Di mana keluargamu? " tanya Jiwon.

" Aku rasa yang pantas bertanya seperti itu adalah aku karana kau pelangganku " ucap Donghyuk dengan pertanyaan Jiwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon sudah duduk manis di meja makan dari lima menit yang lalu. Ia sedang menunggu kedua putra kecilnya yang masih bersiap. Namja kelinci itu akan memastikan kedua putranya menghabiskan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kelompok bermain yang keduanya ikuti.

" Appa " suara keduanya menyapu pendengaran Jiwon yang sedang membaca Koran.

" Appa, hyung dali tadi malah-malah telus " adu Dongah anaknya yang lebih muda lima menit dari hyungnya Donghyun.

" Ani, Hyunnie tidak malah. Dongah yang dali tadi lebut handuk Hyunnie " Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya atas laporan kedua anak kembarnya.

" Sudah kalian sarapan dulu bersama appa. Nanti appa yang akan mengantar " perintah Jiwon sambil mengangkat satu persatu anaknya menduduki kursi yang masih kosong.

Pagi ini Jiwon harus mengantarkan kedua anaknya ke play group yang anaknya ikuti karna sang umma harus menemani tuan besar Kim keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Sedang adik tercintanya Kim Hanbin juga tidak bisa dimintai bantuan karena sibuk dengan proyek barunya. Jadilah ia harus bekerja keras sendiri. Inilah alasannya ia harus mencarikan anak kembarnya seorang umma.

" Appa, Hyunnie tidak mau belangkat cekolah. Gulunya jahat kemalin hyunnie dicubit " Jiwon membulatkan matanya saat sang putra menyodorkan tangannya yang mungil.

Wajah Jiwon mengeras seketika. Ia bisa melihat tangan sang putra yang putih bersih itu membiru. Lalu namja kelinci itu bangun dari duduknya dan memeriksa bagian lain dari tubuh kedua putranya. Untunglah tidak ada bekas luka ataupun lebam pada tubuh keduanyanya. Inilah alasan lain ia ingin segera memberikan seorang umma untuk kedua putranya. Agar ada yang mengasuh dan melindunginya saat ia, umma atau adiknya sibuk.

" Kenapa Hyunnie tidak bilang appa dari kemarin? " Jiwon bertanya pelan. Ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya ketakutan yang malah tidak akan berani mengungkap perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya mereka dapatkan.

" Appa kemalin tidak datang-datang " ah .. Jiwon ingat, kemarin ia meninggalkan anaknya hingga larut karna berada di apartement Donghyuk hingga jam sepuluh.

" Nanti ikut appa saja ke kantor " Jiwon mengajak kedua putranya yang di balas dengan sorak sorai anak-anaknya.

" Yey "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon membawa kedua jagoannya ke kantor yang disambut oleh para pegawainya yang memang selalu ingin mendapat perhatian darinya. Terutama para yeoja. Dan yang lebih utama, adalah yeoja yang saat ini menghampirinya dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

" Kau membawa mereka? " tanya Jisoo dengan senyum yang dari tadi tak hentinya ia kembangkan. Membuat sebagian pegawai yang ada disana berdecak malas dan ingin muntah. Sangat dibuat-buat menurut mereka.

" Ya begitulah " jawab Jiwon singkat yang melanjutkan langkahnya karna kedua Kim cilik tidak mau lepas dari gendongannya akibat banyaknya pegawai yang menatapnya lapar. Pengen cubit pengen cium maksudnya.

Jiwon memasukki lift yang untung saja tidak ada pemakainya. Cepat-cepat ia menyeting lantai di mana tempatnya bekerja. Kedua anaknya masih saja menyembungikan wajah mereka pada bahu kokoh sang appa. Sedikit bingung juga Jiwon menemui sikap sang anak yang tidak biasa.

**Ting**

Jiwon keluar dari lift ketika ia sampai di lantai tiga puluh sembilan dimana ruangannya berada. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan namja kelinci itu bertemu dengan dongsaengnya. Ia menghentikan langkah ketika sang dongsaeng terlihat bingung dengan keadaannya yang menggendong kedua anaknya.

" Kenapa kau ajak mereka hyung? " Hanbin bertanya bingung. Biasanya kedua keponakannya itu sudah berada di kelompok bermain saat hyungnya berangkat kerja.

" Hyunnie mendapat cubitan dari gurunya sehingga mereka tidak mau lagi berangkat. Inilah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikannya seorang umma " ucap Jiwon menjawab pertanyaan sang dongsaeng.

" Ya sudah masuklah. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai dengan ini aku akan ke ruanganmu " ucap Hanbin sambil menunjukkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang ia bawa.

" Camcon dangan lama-lama " ucapa Dongah yang mulai move on dari bahu ayahnya.

" Ne, samchon akan segera bermain dengan kalian " ucap Hanbin lalu mengusap surai halus kedua keponakannya.

Namja kelinci beserta kedua anaknya itu memasukki ruang kerjanya yang memang sudah terdapat banyak mainan. Tidak hanya mainan bahkan Jiwon sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk kedua anaknya tidur. Ia sudah menyiapakn segalanya saat ia memutuskan ingin memiliki seorang anak yang nyatanya ia malah mendapat dua.

Dongah langsung turun dari gendongan sang appa saat matanya menemukan berbagai mainan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Robot, mobil, kuda-kudaan, pensil warna, krayon, bahkan Jiwon juga sudah memasang kertas karton di seluruh dinding agar kedua anaknya dapat berkreatifitas tanpa mengotori ruangannya. Dan jadilah seluruh dinding di ruangan Jiwon penuh dengan lukisan kedua putranya.

" Hyunnie tidak ingin main? " tanya Jiwon yang kini sudah berada di kursi kebesarannya dengan sang putra tertua berada dipangkuan. Sementara putranya yang lebih muda sudah asik melukis karton.

Putranya itu menggeleng. Sedikit bingung juga namja kelinci itu menghadapi sang anak yang ia perkirakan seorang uke. Anaknya ini selain lebih kalem juga lebih sensitive dengan orang-orang baru yang belum ia kenal. Apa lagi dengan Jisoo yang jelas-jelas pernah ia kenalkan sebagai calon ummanya.

" Hyunnie mau umma " ucap sang putra yang membuat mulut namja kelinci itu terbuka.

Pastilah ia kaget dengan keinginan sang putra. Pasalnya kedua anaknya ini tak pernah sekalipun meminta ataupun bertanya soal umma padanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mungkin akibat dari perbuatannya yang selalu mengenalkan calon umma pada kedua putranya hingga anaknya yang mulanya tak terlalu memikirkan umma berbalik menjadi ingin.

" Hyunnie mau umma, apa perlu appa panggilkan Jisoo . . . ANI, HYUNNIE MAU UMMA " hyunnie langsung memotong perkataan Jiwon yang akan menawarkan memanggil Jisoo.

Dongah yang tengah asik bermain dengan krayonnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar teriakan sang hyung. Ia cukut kaget karna hyungnya tiba-tiba berteriak. Jiwon yang mendapati sang anak akan mengamuk langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sang adik.

Begitu panggilannya diterima ia langsung berucap,

" cepat panggilkan Donghyuk kemari dengan alasan apapun. Hyunnie meminta umma dan menjadi marah karna aku menawarkan Jisoo untuk datang "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang adik Jiwon langsung mematikan sambungannya. Ia yakin dongsaengnya itu mengerti keadaannya karna sang putra sudah menangis keras.

" Hwua …hwua… "

" Uljima chagi, uljima. Sebentar lagi akan ada umma. Tunggu sebentar, ne " Jiwon mengusap air mata sang putra yang sudah membasahi pipi gembulnya.

Hanbin langsung memasuki ruangan Jiwon tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu. Namja tampan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih setelah mendengar keponakan kesayangannya itu menangis keras. Ia langsung menggendong Donghyun yang sudah mengangkat tangan minta gendong padanya. Sementara Dongah, namja kecil itu duduk manis mengamati sang kakak.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini? " tanya Hanbin yang mulai bisa menenangkan Hyunnie.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat kami masuk lobby mereka tiba-tiba terlihat murung. Ditambah kami tadi bertemu Jisoo " jawab Jiwon yang kini menggendong putranya yang lain.

" Aku rasa mereka benar-benar tidak menginginkan Jisoo sebagai ummanya " ucapa Hanbin menyampaikan pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurang lebih selama empat puluh lima menit Hanbin berada di ruangan hyungnya namun belum ada tanda-tanda namja yang ia sewa dua hari yang lalu datang. Hanbin mengambil ponselnya di balik jas mahalnya untuk menelpon namja tersebut.

Saat panggilannya diterima namja tampan itu dapat bernafas lega.

" Bisakah kau menungguku di depan kantormu? Aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana letak kantormu berada hingga aku menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit lebih lama dari yang ku janjikan " suara namja manis itu langsung menyerbu pendengarannya.

" Ne, aku akan turun sekarang " dan dengan ditutupnya sambungan telepon itu Hanbin menggendong keponakannya keluar kantornya.

" Chagi ya, kau akan segera bertemu dengan ummamu " ucap Hanbin melangkah keluar ruangan yang mengakibatkan perempatan tercetak jelas didahi Jiwon.

Namun tidak menunggu lama hingga ia tersadar dan mengikuti langkah sang adik keluar ruangan. Namja kelinci itu berjalan cepat menyamai langkah sang dongsaeng yang terlihat senang. Mungkin karna Donghyuk mau menemui kedua keponakannya.

**.**

**.**

Kini keempatnya Jiwon, Hanbin, Donghyun dan Dongah tengah menunggu seorang namja manis diluar bangunan besar yang mereka sebut kantor. Meski terik matahari cukup membuat mereka kepanasan namun keempat Kim itu tidak menyerah. Bahkan kini dada Jiwon bergemuruh mengira-ira reaksi apa yang akan diberkan Donghyuk jika ia bertemu dengan kedua anaknya.

Sementara Hanbin terus menciumi sang keponakan karna akan menyaksikan keponakannya segera memiliki umma. Sedang kedua bocah polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya menatap bingung orang dewasa disekitarnya.

" Hyunnie, itu dia ummamu datang " ucap Hanbin saat melihat mobil audi Donghyuk yang berwarnna silver mendekat. Namja tampan itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

Hyunnie mengangguk dengan ucapan sang paman. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang umma sehingga ia akan mempercayai pamannya yang mengucapkan ia akan segera bertemu sang umma. Dan ketika namja manis itu keluar dari mobilnya bocah gembul itu berucap,

" Umma "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_****TBC****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista…**

Gomawo buat para reader yang minat serta nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang jumlahnya ternyata banyak sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Donghyuk menegang mendengar panggilan bocah chubby dalam gendongan Hanbin. kepalanya ia tolehkan kiri kanan memastikan orang lain yang mungkin menjadi objek panggil sang bocah. Namun nihil, matanya tak menangkap seorangpun selain dirinya. Sekarang, hanya ia yang berdiri dipinggir jalan dibawah terik matahari kota Seoul.

Hanbin tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Donghyuk. Namja tampan itu seolah mendapat angina segar hanya karna dapat menghadirkan sosok manis itu untuk keponakannya. Berkali-kali namja itu mengecupi rambut wangi bocah dalam gendongannya menyalurkan rasa bahwa ia bahagia.

" Umma " sekali lagi Donghyun memanggil namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

Seorang supir datang setelah Hanbin memanggilnya untuk memindahkan besi bergerak milik Donghyuk ke tempatnya. Namja manis itu membungkuk bererima kasih. Setelahnya ia mendekati Hanbin yang terus memandangnya.

Diarahkan kedua retinanya pada dua sosok cilik dalam dekapan dua namja dewasa yang sudah ia kenal. Metanya menangkap bahwa dua bocah itu sama persis meski jika diteliti terdapat sedikit perbedaan. Bocah yang berada dalam gendongan Hanbin terlihat lebih manis sedang satu lagi yang berada dalam dekapan Jiwon terlihat lebih tampan.

" Umma " bocah yang ia nilai manis dan berjenis uke sama sepertinya itu kembali membuka suara.

Donghyuk menatap anak itu datar. Tidak ada sekalipun keinginan untuk menggendong ataupun sekedar menyapa.

" Kim Donghyuk, keponakanku memanggilmu dari tadi " Donghyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin. Ia bisa melihat gurat kekesalan dari sang namja tampan karna tidak mengindahkan panggilan keponakan tersayangnya.

" Umma . . . Hiks . . " suara tangis Donghyun terdengar pilu. Bocah kecil itu kecewa lantaran namja manis yang ia sangka ummanya itu tak menanggapi panggilannya.

" Aigo, kenapa menangis, hm? " Donghyuk bertanya sambil tangannya mengelus surai halus sang bocah. Tangan namja cilik berusia tiga tahun itu terbuka lebar meminta gendong.

Dengan segera sang namja manis mengangkat tubuh gembul sang bocah dari gendongan Hanbin. digendongnya sambil mengusap sayang punggung bocah itu agar berhenti menangis. Dan ajaib, dalam waktu lima detik suara tangis pilu itu telah tiada berganti dengan senyum memamerkan gigi-gigi susu.

" Kita masuk, ne. Di sini panas tidak baik untuk kulit kalian " ucap Donghyuk lembut mengajak bocah dalam gendongannya memasuki kantor. Tidak lupa ia juga mengajak satu bocah lagi yang berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

Namja itu melangkah memasuki lobby yang sedikit ramai. Para karyawan tiba-tiba berkumpul di lobby setelah mendengar sajangnimnya itu keluar ruangan dengan langkah tergesa.

" Apa karyawanmu tidak memiliki pekerjaan hingga bisa berkumpul disini? " Donghyuk melirik tajam pada tiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Jengah juga ia melihat orang-orang yang dari tadi menatapnya penasaran.

Tanpa dikomando orang-orang yang dimaksud Donghyuk membubarkan diri meninggalkan lobby yang kini mulai sepi kembali. Ketiga pria dewasa itu langsung menuju ruangan Jiwon. Donghyun tetap tenang dalam dekapan Donghyuk sementara kembarannya menatap iri pada bocah manis itu karna tidak digendong oleh sosok umma yang baru ia ketahui.

" Umma " satu panggilan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Dongah yang melihat kembarannya begitu nyaman dalam gendongan namja manis yang kini bersama mereka.

" Kenapa anak-anak ini terus memanggilku umma, aish? " Donghyuk mendesisi frustasi. Terlihat sekali ia tidak suka dengan panggilan yang dua anak itu lontarkan.

**Tring**

**.**

Pintu elevator terbuka ketika mereka sampai di lantai ruang kerja Jiwon. Kelimanya berjalan. Bukan. Ketiganya berjalan sedang dua bocah itu tetap berada dalam gendongan untuk menuju tempat kerja ayahnya.

Donghyuk langsung menempatkan bokong semoknya pada sofa tamu yang ada tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Jiwon untuk mempersilakannya duduk. Namja manis itu sudah lelah harus berjalan dan membawa beban seberat dua puluh kilo gram dalam gendongannya.

" Umma " Dongah merentangkan tangannya kearah Donghyuk yang menyandar.

**Ck**

**.**

Decakan malas itu terdengar oleh dua namja dewasa lain yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa merubah mimik wajahnya namja manis itu merentangkan satu tangannya menyambut Dongah yang tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi biji jagungnya. Kini terlihat dua bocah berada dalam pangkuan Donghyuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada berisi namja manis itu.

Jiwon memandang kedua putranya sayang. Terlihat sekali buah hatinya sangat menikmati kedamain dalam pangkuan namja manis yang mereka panggil umma.

" Bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengambilkanku minum? Aku haus dan kepanasan ditambah harus menggendong dan sekarang memangku dua bocah gembul ini tapi kalian hanya menatapku dengan senyum bodoh tanpa memberiku segelas air, Jinja " Donghyuk meminta salah satu dari namja Kim itu mengambilkan minum untuknya. Sungguh mereka berdua itu tidak pengertian sekali padanya.

" Kau ingin minum apa? " tanya Hanbin yang megalah akan mengambilkan minum.

" Apa saja asal dingin. Aku bilang dingin bukan berarti kau bisa memasukkan es dalam gelasku " Donghyuk memperingatkkan Hanbin sebelum membuat kesalahan.

" Arraseo " namja tampan itu meninggalkan dua namja dewasa beserta dua bocah gembul dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya di dalam ruangan Jiwon sudah tersedia lemari es lengkap dengan isinya namun Hanbin memilih mengambil dari pantry agar hyungnya dapat melakukan penjajakan kembali.

" Umma " seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya dua bocah itu memanggil bersamaan sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

" Aish, kalian ini kenapa selalu memanggilku umma? Aku ini bukan ibu kalian, mengerti! " Donghyuk bicara cukup keras. Panas dan kehausan membuatnya mudah emosi ditambah dua bocah yang baru saja dilihatnya terus memanggilnya umma membuat ia frustasi dan kehilangan kendali diri.

" Hiks … " suara isakan itu keluar bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat pahit yang juga keluar dari bibir ranum Donghyuk. Memang kedua bocah itu belum paham benar dengan kalimat namja manis itu namun mendengar figure yang dipanggilnya umma itu berteriak cukup membuat kedua bocah itu takut.

Wajah Jiwon mengeras melihat kedua anaknya dibentak oleh sosok yang baru saja mereka kenal. Ia merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan onghyuk yang ia nilai berlebihan. Anaknya baru berusia tiga tahun dan tidak pernah tahu sosok ummanya seperti apa.

Sekarang, saat kedua putranya benar-benar melihat sosok umma dalam dirinya ia terkejut Donghyuk bisa berbuat hal seperti itu pada anak kecil. Sebagai seorang ayah saja ia tidak pernah berbuat demikian namun namja manis itu berani sekali berbuat hal yang selalu ia coba hindari.

Jiwon baru akan bicara saat dengan cepat namja manis itu memeluk kedua tubuh gembul anaknya sayang. Mengusap punggung sempit keduanya agar diam sambil mulutnya merapal kata maaf.

" Cup . . . cup . . . cup . . . mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak kalian "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur besar miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal pada beberapa bagian. Dipijitnya pelan kedua bahunya yang tadi siang harus menggendong beban lebih dari dua puluh kilo.

" Anak-anak itu. Ish "

Kini tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Menatap keluar jendela yang menampakkan padatnya kota Seoul dimalam hari. Ia jadi ingat dua bocah yang sedari siang terus menempelnya. Sedang apa mereka berdua, apakan mereka sedang berjibaku dengan macet dan menangis di dalam mobil karna ebosanan atau yang lainnya?

Donghyuk tersenyum saat pikirannya melanglang buana. Dua bocah itu bagaimana bisa memanggilanya umma padahal baru saja bertemu dan apalagi itu sang ayah yang memintanya untuk menjadi ibu dari mereka. Donghyuk bingung dengan permintaan yang diajukan Jiwon siang tadi.

**.**

**Flashback **

**.**

Namja manis itu masih menikmati kebersamaannya bersama dua putra Kim Jiwon di kamar yang terdapat di ruang kerja namja kelinci itu. Tidak menikmati sebenarnya. Ia terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya disana karna Donghyun terus menempel padanya. Bahkan bocah manis itu menangis dengan kerasnya hingga akan kehabisan nafas karna namja manis itu berpamitan untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya.

Mulanya mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka menikmati tiap permainan yang ada hingga Donghyuk mendapat pesan bahwa dosen pembimbing skripsinya memintanya datang ke kampus dan terdengarlah tangisan memilukan hati dari Donghyun yang tak ingin ditinggal sosok umma yang baru dikenalnya.

Semula Donghyuk mengabaikan tangisan dari bocah yang ia anggap tidak ada hubungan dengannya itu. Namun dua menit ia berada di depan pintu tangisan itu tak kunjung reda bahkan semakin menjadi. Ia mendengar suara Jiwon yang mulai panik karna bocah itu terbatuk hingga nafasnya tersendat.

Donghyuk kembali memasuki ruang kerja Jiwon. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung merebut Donghyun dari gendongan Jiwon dan memeluknya. Tidak erat namun masih bisa menyalurkan kehangatan pada anak itu. Dibelainya sayang punggung sempit sang bocah dan rapalan kalimat permohonan maaf terus ia kumandangkan. Kecupan ringanpun ia berikan agar sang 'putra' kembali pada mode manisnya.

" Kau kembali? " Jiwon bertanya bingung. Meski hatinya bersorak namun ia paham tak seharusnya Donghyuk kembali untuk anaknya. Namja manis itu juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi.

" Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan anak kecil menangis sebegitu kerasnya hingga akan kehabisan nafas ? " Donghyuk balik bertanya. Jujur ia pun bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia mencoba mengabaikan namun hatinya tidak menerima keputusannya dengan mudah. Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada dua bocah itu, Kim?

Jiwon duduk di salah satu single sofa. Dipangkunya Dongah yang terlihat iri dengan sang kakak yang mendapatkan kenyamanan dari namja manis yang dari tadi ia sebut umma. Bocah kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang ayah yang terus membelainya sayang.

" Aku ingat Hanbin menyewamu seminggu untukku " Jiwon berucap setelah putranya mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

" Lalu? "

" Bisakah kau berperan menjadi umma mereka selama seminggu ini? " Jiwon bertanya ragu. Namja kelinci itu bisa menebak Donghyuk tidak terima dengan permintaannya dan sebentar lagi akan menyemburnya dengan kalimat dingin yang selalu ia ucapkan.

"Micheosseo! Kau kira pekerjaanku sebagai baby sitter atau kau mau menjadikanku umma experience begitu? " seperti tebakan Jiwon. Donghyuk pasti mengatainya gila lengkap dengan kalimat dingin dibelakangnya.

" Umma . . . " suara Donghyun kembali terdengar. Kali ini pasti karna suara Donghyuk yang tak sengaja menyambar telinganya.

" Mianhae. Tidurlah "

" Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja kedua putraku terlihat nyaman dan sangat menyanyangimu "

" Kau bisa mengenalkan namja atau yeoja lain untuk anakmu. Tentunya yang memiliki pekerjaan yang baik " meski tidak terima Donghyuk memberi alasan realistis. Pekerjaannya yang sebagai pacar sewaan pasti tidak bisa diterima kedua anak itu dikemudian hari. Nampaknya si semok ini terlalu berpikir kedepan, aniya? Padahal hanya seminggu.

" Aku sudah mengenalkan keduanya pada namja dan yeoja seperti kataku sebelumnya. Tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Mereka tidak pernah melirik sedetikpun " Jiwon berucap sedih. Ia selalu ingat kedua putranya yang terus bertingkah aneh saat ia mengenalkan seseorang pada keduanya.

" Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Mereka akan lupa dengan mainannya yang lama saat mendapat mainan baru setelah mainan barunya hilang mereka akan mencari mainannya yang lama " Donghyuk berucap sambil menerawang.

" Bagaimana jika mereka menjadi sedih kehilangan mainan barunya dan memilih membuang mainan lamanya agar mainan barunya kembali? "

Namja manis itu diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. Sungguh pertanyaan Jiwon membuat dadanya bergemuruh tidak nyaman. Donghyuk berdiri dari duduknya. Mengangkat Donghyun yang sudah nyaman dalam pelukan hangatnya hingga tertidur pulas dan membawa tubuh bocah gembul itu menuju kamar rahasianya.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Namja manis itu masih merebahkan tubuh sintalnya diatas ranjam besarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya galau. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. Selain itu ia tak ingin menjanjikan hal besar yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati. Menjadi namja sewaan Jiwon memang menguntungkan tapi jika selama itu ia harus mengasuh dua bocah yang tak berdosa yang terus saja menempel padanya, sepertinya sang namja manis harus berpikir ulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seinggu berlalu dan Donghyuk sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jiwon cukup paham akan keputusan sang namja manis yang tak mungkin bisa menerima permintaannya. Selama seminggu ini pula sang namja kelinci mengasuh dua putranya sendiri. Hanbin sibuk dengan proyek barunya sedang kedua orang tuanya belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Jiwon tidak terlalu paham mengapa kedua orang tuanya tak kunjung pulang padahal mereka sudah dua minggu berada diluar negri.

Matahari sudah menempati peraduannya. Jarum panjang berada tepat pada angka dua belas sedang jarum pendek berada di angka sembilan. Yah, Jiwon telat berangkat ke kantor. Semua terjadi karna Jiwon sibuk mengurusi dua putranya yang tak kunjung menurut dengan perintahnya.

Bukan perintah sebenarnya. Namja kelinci itu dari tadi terus membujuk anak-anaknya agar segera bergegas namun tidak sekalipun mendapat perhatian. Jiwon mengerang frustasi. Ia bersumpah kelak saat ia memiliki istri ia tak akan sekalipun menyianyiakan istrinya mengingat betapa susah ia mengatur dua anaknya yang berusia tiga tahun ini.

" Chagiya, cepat pakai baju kalian appa sudah terlambat bekerja " Jiwon duduk dipinggir ranjang kedua putranya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Peluh membanjiri seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

" Dongah mau umma " Dongah yang biasanya cuek dengan keadaan mengutarakan keinginannya. Mungkin umma adalah alasan buah hatinya mengacau tiap paginya.

Jiwon mengusap peluh diwajahnya. Kini ia semakin frustasi dengan keadaan yang menghimpitnya. Anak yang tiap harinya merengek meminta umma dan namja manis yang menolak untuk membantunya adalah perpaduan sempurna yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Ia kira kehadiran Donghyuk tidak akan berdampak pada dua putranya dan berakhir seperti halnya ia mengenalkan calon-calon yang ia bawa. Namun naas baginya. Kali ini perhitungannya sebagai pengusaha muda meleset. Karna yang ada dua malaikat kecilnya malah menempel dan membutuhkan namja manis itu sebagai ummanya.

" Hyunie juga mau umma. Appa biyang kalau Hyunie bangun umma cudah ada tapi tidak ada " Donghyun berucap sedih. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan dengan sosok umma yang tak ia jumpai seminggu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Camcon " dua kakak beradik kembar itu berteriak memanggil Hanbin yang menyambut keduanya di lobby.

Bocah-bocah itu berlari memeluk kaki jenjang samchonnya yang sudah dua hari tidak mereka jumpai. Sementara sang ayah berjalan lunglai menuju dongsaengnya.

" Wae, ada apa dengan wajahmu hyung? " Hanbin bertanya sambil dua tangannya menggendong keponakannya sekaligus. Paham kagak? Pahamlah ya, choco biasa nglakuin kayak gini pas dua keponakan choco minta gendong sekaligus, apa ini?

Jiwon meggeleng pelan. Ia belum ingin membicarakan hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut dipagi hari yang akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Ia melangkah tak menghiraukan beberapa karyawan yang menyapanya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Menjelang siang lebih tepatnya karna Jiwon tiba di kantor pukul sebelas.

**.**

**.**

" Jadi si kembar menanyakan Donghyuk lagi? " Hanbin bertanya pelan. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama namja tampan itu menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum bertanya memastikan.

Hanbin ikut bingung dengan keadaan yang ternyata juga membelenggunya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dua keponakan jeniusnya itu benar-benar mempercayai ucapannya bahwa Donghyuk adalah umma mereka. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa anak berusia tiga tahun akan mempercayai semua ucapannya yang sudah mereka anggap orang kepercayaannya.

Namja tampan bermanik kelam itu menyeringai tipis saat ide yang menurutnya brilian menghampiri otak jeniusnya. Jiwon bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan adiknya yang menunjukkan seringai iblis andalannya.

" Aku akan menghubungi namja itu dan kalian bersiaplah " Hanbin mengambil ponsel di kantong jasnya kemudian mendial nomer yang Jiwon pastikan milik namja manis pujaan anak-anaknya.

" Kim Donghyuk ssi " suara Hanbin menyapa orang diseberang.

" . . . . "

" Kafe Victori "

" . . . "

" Dua puluh menit lagi kami sampai "

" . . . "

" Ne, gomawo Donghyuk ssi "

Hanbin menutup sambungannya setelah berucap terimakasih. Langkahnya begitu ringan menuju sang keponakan yang masih asik menggambar benang kusut di dinding beralas karton. Jiwon mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia hanya menatap adiknya yang sumringah setelah menelpon namja manis yang sudah satu minggu tidak ia temui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon, Hanbin serta si kembar sampai di kafe yang telah Hanbin janjikan dengan Donghyuk tadi. Tepat dua puluh menit mereka sampai. Bukan dua puluh menit sebenarnya. Mereka sampai dengan waktu empat menit lebih awal karna Hanbin begitu bernafsu mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa mengingat ada dua bocah yang terus merapal kata umma.

" Umma " dua bocah gembul berlari menuju Donghyuk yang duduk di salah satu meja kafe dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal.

Donghyuk tercengang dengan panggilan dua bocah itu. Tampak beberapa pengunjung terganggu dengan aksi sang bocah namun sebagian lainnya malah tersenyum senang. Nampaknya mereka gemas melihat dua bocah dengan gesit menuju ummanya yang berada agak jauh dari pintu masuk.

" Siapa mereka? " namja yang berada satu meja dengan Donghyuk bertanya. Pria itu bingung dengan status Donghyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi umma dalam waktu satu minggu.

" Hah. Donghyuk membuang nafas lelah.

Mereka yang tadi ku ceritakan "

Dua bocah itu berebut oksigen setelah sampai di meja Donghyuk. Nampak wajah mereka memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah membuat Donghyuk tersenyum geli.

" Oh, ajusi ini ciapa? Kenapa bercama umma Dongah? " Dongah yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya menyelidik. Ia curiga sang umma berselingkuh dari appanya karna seminggu ini tidak datang menemui meraka.

" Ahjussi ini teman ku " Donghyuk menjawab pertanyaan Dongah datar. Ternyata tidak bertemu satu minggu tidak mengubah peringai namja manis itu menjadi lebih hangat.

Jiwon menatap Donghyuk tidak suka. Hatinya merasa tidak terima Donghyuk menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan datar. Namja manis yang diperhatikan Jiwon itu sadar akan ketidak sukaan Jiwon mendengar jawabannya namun ia tetap acuh.

" Ada apa kalian ingin menemuiku, bukannya aku tidak menerima penawaanmu? " Donghyuk bertanya dingin tanpa mempersilakan keempat namja yang baru saja menemuinya duduk. Oke, mungkin jika Jiwon dan Hanbin tidak dipersilakan duduk tidak masalah tapi bagaimana dengan dua bocah tak berdosa yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca?

Sadar akan empat mata yang siap menganak sungai Donghyuk langsung mengangkat satu persatu tubuh gembul dua bocah itu untuk duduk diantaranya. Satu sebelah kirinya satu lagi sebelah kanannya ia yakin dua bocah itu tak akan protes jika begitu.

" Umma Hyunnie mau mimik " Donghyuk menarik baju Donghyuk hingga menampakkan bahu mulusnya.

" Mau minum apa bocah? Aku hanya pesan jus jeruk " Donghyuk bertanya sambil mengusap surai halus Donghyun sayang.

" Ini " tunjuk Donghyun pada dada berisi Donghyuk yang kini mulai terlihat karna bajunya sudah akan menampakkan dada putih mulusnya.

Tak hanya Donghyuk. Bahkan Jiwon, Hanbin dan namja yang dari tadi tak kunjung pergi dari meja Donghyuk terbelalak dengan keinginan Donghyun. Lagi-lagi anak itu berkeinginan diluar batas.

Dongah menatap kembarannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga menginginkan hal sama namun ia mencoba bersabar tidak seperti kembarannya yang selalu saja tanpa perhitungan.

" Chagi, kita beli es krim saja ne. Appa akan belikan es krim kesukaan Hyunnie yang paling besar " bujuk Jiwon yang tersadar dari kekagetannya. Ia langsung menyambar Donghyun dalam gendongannya mencari meja lain. Dengan kecepatan yang sama Hanbin ikut menyambar tubuh Dongah dan membawa bocah itu menuju meja yang hyungnya pilih.

Tangis Donghyun membuat dada Jiwon berdesir sakit. Ia paham anaknya menginginkan apa yang belum pernah ia dapatkan. Terang saja jika Donghyun meminta namja manis yang sudah adiknya sewa selama seminggu untuk menyusuinya. Sedari kecil dua bocah kembar itu tidak sekalipun merasakan puting dada montok bersarang dimulutnya. Yang mereka rasakan hanya puting dari botol susu yang hingga saat ini masih mereka pakai.

Sementara Dongah, meski ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama bocah bermata bulat itu memilih menikmati es krim yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan banyak orang. Harga dirinya sebagai calon seme sejati sangatlah tinggi hanya untuk menangisi sebua dada. Ini ga ada hubungannya.

" Hyunnie uljima. Appa pusing mendengar tangisanmu, chagi " Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa gila jika putranya terus saja berbuat hal-hal diluar batas.

Mendengar penuturan appanya Hyunnie langsung terdiam. Ia bukan takut tapi ia lelah menangis karana dengan menangispun ia tak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Matanya mencari sosok umma yang baru satu hari bersamanya dan itu sudah berlalu satu minggu yang lalu. Kepala bocah kecil itu menunduk saat tak dilihatnya lagi sang umma yang entah pergi kemana. Tangan mungilnya memegang sendok es krim dan menyuapkan ke mulut kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sudah dua minggu. Tepanya satu minggu setelah kejadian di kafe dan dua minggu kejadian di kantor dan selama itu Donghyuk tak sekalipun menelpon ataupun menyambangi dua bocah imut yang terus merindukannya.

Donghyun dan Dongah asik menikmati mainan baru yang dibawakan oleh kedua orang tua Jiwon dari perjalanan berbisnisnya. Masing-masing mendapat mobil-mobilan lengkap dengan lintasannya yang membuat dua bocah itu berteriak girang saat salah satu mobilnya mencapai garis finis terlebih dulu.

" Hyunnie menang " suara Donghyun menggema di ruang keluarga yang berisikan anggota keluarga Kim.

Jiwon duduk bersandar sambil tersenyum melihat aksi dua putranya yang terlihat senang. Jiwon tahu putranya hanya berkamuflase didepan orang tuanya. Sementara saat bocah-bocah itu sendiri atau hanya bersama dirinya meraka akan murung dan tidak bersemangat.

Di sebelah Jiwon ada Hanbin yang juga duduk dengan namjachingunya Kim Jinhwan. Nasib baik menghampiri Hanbin yang sudah mendapat tambatan hati terlebih dahulu dari pada sang hyung. Sedang tuang dan nyonya Kim, masing-masing duduk di single sofa yang ada tak jauh dari cucu kesayangannya.

" Kata Dongah kau membawa umma untuk mereka " Hyejung yang berperan sebagai nyonya Kim memecah keheningan diantara namja dewasa yang menemani dua bocah itu bermain.

" Ani, mereka hanya salah paham " sangkal Jiwon singkat. Saat ini ia tak ingin membicarakan namja manis yang sudah membuat dua putranya murung karna rindu.

" Tapi ... Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini " potong Jiwon saat sang umma akan menyanggah ucapannya. Jiwon angkat kaki dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

" Ada apa dengan hyungmu? " kini giliran tuan Kim yang bertanya. Melihat sulungnya berbuat demikian membuat namja yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu curiga.

" Mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran. Akhir-akhir ini hyung menjadi sensitif karna beberapa hal. Anaknya mendapat kekerasan di sekolah, pekerjaan menumpuk, tidak memiliki istri ditambah orang tuanya malah asik berbulan madu dari pada mengasuh cucunya. Jiwon hyung pasti tertekan " jawab Hanbin yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh nyonya Kim.

**.**

**.**

Jiwon menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Pikirannya tidak pernah bisa tenang jika ia sedang sendiri seperti saat ini. Satu-satunya harapan yang bisa ia gapai hanya Donghyuk namun namja itu memilih untuk tidak mau menerima tawarannya.

Bayang-bayang akan kekerasan yang putranya dapatkan saat di sekolah membuat namja kelinci itu trauma untuk mendaftarkan dua putra ke lembaga serupa. Sementara kerjaannya sudah menumpuk menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Memang selama dua minggu ini ia bisa mengatasi keduanya. Pekerjaan dan anak-anaknya, namun Jiwon ragu ia bisa menyeimbangkan dua hal itu kedepannya. Terlebih melihat putranya yang kesepian saat harus ia tinggalkan untuk rapat.

" Jika saja aku tidak memiliki mereka " Jiwon bergumam mengandai-andai.

Pikirannya melayang kemasa lalu saat ia melihat dua anak manusia yang begitu menggemaskan dalam tatapan matanya sekaligus. Mereka terlihat sangat suci dan polos. Betapa orang tuanya akan menyesal telah membuang permata seindah itu. Dengan sekali tatap saja Jiwon merasakan bahwa dua sosok yang berada dalam box bayi itu akan menjadi penerang hidupnya. Maka ia memutuskan mengadopsi keduanya sekaligus.

Nyonya Kim berteriak marah saat melihat Jiwon menggendong dua bayi dalam dekapannya dimalam dingin tepat dihari natal. Saat itu keluarganya sedang berkumpul merayakan natal dan Jiwon memutuskan untuk merayakan natal di sebuah panti asuhan yang sering ia kunjungi. Dan saat ia pulang, ia memberikan kado natal dua orang cucu menggemaskan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Nyonya Kim dapat menerima dua bayi tak berdosa itu dengan sayang. Ia marah karna mengira Jiwon telah menghamili seorang yeoja hingga melewatkan natal bersama keluarga untuk menemaninya yeojanya melahirkan. Namun ia salah. Putra sulungnya tetap dapat kebanggaan.

Jiwon tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Hatinya menghangat tiap kali gambaran-gambaran keluarga besarnya yang dapat menerima keputusannya untuk mengadopsi putra cerdasnya berputar dalam otaknya. Putranya, buah hatinya, permatanya dan masa depannya.

" Appa " dua bocah gembul yang baru saja menari dipikiran Jiwon membuyarkan kenangannya. Suara cempreng yang menyambar pendengarannya membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

" Wae? " Jiwon bangun dari ranjangnya. Mengangkat satu persatu putranya yang kesusahan menaiki ranjangnya yang tinggi.

" Appa, kita ke mall ne. Hyunnie cama Dongah mau ikut imo ke mall tapi appa halus ikut " Hyunnie menangkup wajah sang appa merayu. Inilah kebiasaan dua putra kecilnya saat merayu dan dipastikan sebentar lagi,

**Cup**

Bibir mungil itu sudah menempel diatas bibir sang appa yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan menolak keinginannya.

" Ne, kita ikut imo ke mall " Kim Jiwon harus mengakui bahwa sang putra bukanlah tandingannya. Bukan-bukan. Bukan masalah kompetisi. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menandingi keinginan putra jika sudah berbuat demikian.

Jiwon bergegas menggendong dua putranya sekaligus menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dimana Jinhwan dan Hanbin sudah menunggu ketiganya. Terlihat dua bocah itu berebut memeluk leher sang appa membuat pasangan Binhwan tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dongah langsung menuju permainan kereta begitu ia turun dari gendongan Jinhwan. Namja kecil itu melambaikan tangannya saat keretanya berputar melewati sang appa yang duduk dipinggir permainan. Sementara Donghyun memilih area mandi bola sebagai pelampiasan hasrat bermainnya. Ia berlari kemudian memanjat dan melompat hingga jatuh beberapa kali membuat Jiwon tertawa dari luar area.

Ditengah asiknya kedua bocah kecil itu bermain seorang namja manis memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinaya mencelos melihat kedua bocah yang dua minggu ini tak ia temui menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik tawa yang ia rasakan tak setulus sebelumnya. Ia tahu semua ini karnanya. Karna keegoisannya. Karna ketidak ingin tahuannya.

" Kim Donghyuk ssi "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

**Emang nista banget deh tu TBC wkwkw**

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang harus choco lalui dengan mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk serta kegiatan lain yang menyibukkan akhirnya bisa terupdatelah satu cerita abal choco, sumpah ini alay.

Gomawo buat temen choco yang udah minjemin laptop sekalian modemnya biar choco bisa update satu cerita ini gara-gara redsus ngambek dipaksa kerja rodi buat ngerjain tugas terus #bow.

Udah hurt belum reader? Yah, hurt buat tuh sibocah kembar dulu baru besok-besok emak bapaknya. Oke, ini hurt ga akan sebegitu menyakitkan karna choco ga mungkin setega ini #Alahgaya.

Yang PM choco beberapa hari kemarin hingga tadi pagi, ini udah diupdate satu cerita yang semoga bikin kalian puas dengan 3k. WA choco udah aktif kembali bagi yang mau ngobrol banyak sama choco lewat Wa seperti beberapa reader lain silakan, 085799834473 bisa dikirimin pulsa, loh?

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita bal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin memanggil sosok manis yang tak jauh dari mereka. Namja tampan itu mendekat untuk sekedar menyapa. Berbincang beberapa menit lalu keduanya menuju dua bocah yang asik berlarian dalam kolam bola. Sementara Jiwon masih asik menghabiskan waktu dengan Jinhwan yang terus melempar tawa saat melihat kedua malaikat kecilnya terjatuh.

" Hyung " panggil Hanbin pada Jiwon. Namja kelinci itu menoleh. Matanya berkilat saat melihat Donghyuk. Ia pikir namja manis itu akan pergi setelah selesai bicara dengan adiknya. Ternyata tidak. Adiknya malah mengajak namja itu menuju area anak-anaknya.

" Wae? " tanya Jiwon malas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah melihat wajah Donghyuk yang manis namun bersikap dingin.

" Aku memanggil Donghyuk ssi ke seni. Aku kira anak-anak harus bertemu dengannya " terang Hanbin menjelaskan.

" Aku rasa tidak perlu. Toh kedatangannya hanya akan semakin membuat anak-anakku terluka "

Donghyuk bagai mendapat tamparan keras mendengar ucapan Jiwon. Ia menjadi tidak percaya diri sekarang. Memang ia tidak ingin menjadi namja sewaan apalagi untuk mengasuh dua bocah aktif itu namun mendengar penuturan Jiwon hatinya menjadi sakit. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sedih tanpa alasan.

" Hyung, biarkan anak-anak bertemu dengan Donghyuk ssi "

Hanbin membawa namja manis itu mendekat pada dua keponakannya. Ia masuk dalam kotak yang berisi penuh bola dengan Donghyuk menunggu dipintu masuk.

" Umma kalian datang " ucap Hanbin saat menemukan dua bocah yang ternyata bersembunyi dibawah papan seluncur.

Mata kedunya berbinar senang. Hanbin dapat melihat dua bocah itu merindukan namja manis yang sering mereka panggil umma. Dengan percaya diri Hanbin menggendong keduanya sekaligus. Membawa keluar arena yang menampakkan seorang namja manis yang duduk diam di hadapan Jiwon memainkan ponselnya.

" Umma " panggil keduanya bersamaan.

Donghyuk berdiri dan memeluk keduanya. Mengecup kening keduanya bergantian dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

" Umma kenapa lama cekali datangnya? " tanya Donghyun yang memang dari awal pertemuan mereka sangat lengket. Bahkan kepalanya kini bersandar pada bahu Donghyuk.

" Mianhae, umma sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Umma janji akan . . . Tidak usah menjanjikan apapun pada mereka kalau pada akhirnya tidak bisa kau tepati " Jiwon memotong uraian janji Donghyuk. Namja manis itu mendengus sebal. Setidaknya biarkan ia berbicara dan menjelaskan alasannya pada dua bocah gembul itu.

" Bisakah aku bicara pada mereka? Aku ingat tak sekalipun menngajakmu bicara " ucap Donghyuk dingin.

" Aku hanya . . . Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku pada mereka " Donghyuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Membuat dua bocah dalam pelukannya semakin menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja manis itu.

" Hyung, biarkan Donghyuk ssi bermain dengan anak-anak " lerai Hanbin yang dari tadi terus mendengar perkelahian verbal antara hyungnya dann namja yang telah ia sewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening menemani perjalanan keduanya. Tak satu orang pun dari mereka yang mengalah untuk membuka suara lebih dulu setelah si kembar terlelap. Donghyuk terus memikirkan keputusannya sementara Jiwon fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan terlebih dalam mobil itu ada kedua anaknya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang lagi? " tanya Jiwon dingin. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran akan alasan namja manis itu kembali. Bukankah ia telah menolak tawarannya?

" Aku datang karna menepati janjiku pada mereka "

" Lalu kau akan pergi setelah hari ini? " Jiwon meminggirkan mobilnya ke bahu jalan. Beruntung jalan yang mereka ambil sedang sepi sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan kecelakaan saat tiba-tiba Jiwon membanting stir kearah kiri.

Donghyuk diam mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak tahu akan seperti apa kelanjutannya.

" Jika kau . . . Setidaknya biarkan aku bersama mereka seminggu ini " ucap Donghyuk. Matanya memohon pada Jiwon.

Namja kelinci itu menoleh pada sosok manis di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat kilat permohonan dari manik coklat Donghyuk. Ia memejamkan matanya. Memijit pelipisnya beberapa kali lalu membuka suara.

" Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapimu? Kau menolak tawaranku lalu berjanji pada mereka kemudian meninggalkannya dan sekarang kau memohon ingin bersama mereka. Apa kau tahu perasaanku sebagai seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya menangis tiap malam yang bahkan menangisi sosok yang bukan ummanya?! " Jiwon bertanya frustasi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung amarah yang disebabkan namja manis itu. Terlalu sakit untuknya melihat dua kesayangannya bersedih.

Donghyuk menunduk mendengar suara Jiwon. Ia menjadi tahu bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan. Ia telah menorehkan luka pada dua malaikat yang tak tahu tentang kejamnya hidup.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka " suara Donghyuk bergetar. Entah mengapa sekarang ia ingin sekali menangis. Ia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan dua sosok polos yang sedang terlelap itu tanpa ibu dalam hidupnya.

" Kau bilang hanya ingin bersama mereka selama seminggu. Sekarang kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mereka. Kim Donghyuk bagaimana sosokmu yang sebenarnya?!"

Jiwon hilang kendali dengan suaranya. Ia mengabaikan dua balita yang tidur dalam mobil itu.

" Hiks ... Umma . . . Hwuaaa " suara Dongah ikut memenuhi atmosfir panas di mobil itu. Jiwon menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sementara Donghyuk dengan cekatan memindahkan sosok kecil itu dalam pangkuannya.

" Uljima, ne. Umma ada di sini " dibelainya sayang punggung Dongah yang sempit. Jiwon terpesona dengan keadaan. Anaknya yang biasanya akan menangis histeris saat tidurnya terganggu begitu saja terlelap kembali hanya dengan belaian namja manis itu. Jiwon menghidupkan mobilnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh menit Jiwon sampai di apartement pribadinya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Donghyun di ranjangnya di susul Donghyuk yang menggendong Dongah. Lagi-lagi Jiwon terperangah dengan kemampuan namja manis itu.

Setelah tadi dengan mudahnya menenangkan anaknya, kini namja manis itu dengan cekatan mengganti pakaian kedua putranya dengan piyama tanpa anak-anaknya terganggu. Singkatnya. Inilah yang Jiwon cari dalam diri seorang umma untuk anak-anaknya.

" Apa mereka selalu terbangun ditengah malam? " tanya Donghyuk yang membuat namja kelinci itu tersadar.

" Kadang-kadang " jawabnya singkat.

" Baiklah. Aku sudah memakaikan diapers jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan bangun. Perutnya sudah kenyang dan suhu tubuhnya normal jadi kau juga bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak. Aku akan pulang sekarang " pamit Donghyuk setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan.

" Kau pulang? " tanya Jiwon seolah tidak percaya.

" Ne, aku harus merevisi skripsiku segera agar cepat lulus. Baiklah Jiwon ssi aku pulang dulu, ini sudah malam "

" Tapi . . . Ah, besok pagi aku akan mempir sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir " Donghyuk berucap sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar si kembar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk menepati janjinya pada Jiwon. Pagi-pagi sekali disaat si kembar bahkan Jiwon sang pemilik apartement belum bangun dari tidur lelapnya Donghyuk sudah memencet bel tiga kali. Dengan membawa tas ransel berisi buku-buku dan lemparan-lembaran skripsinya ia menunggu sang pemilik hati, ani sang pemilik apartement membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Donghyuk ssi"ucap Jiwon yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tangannya terus mengucek kedua matanya memastikan sosok dihadapannya adalah nyata.

"Ne, ini aku. Apa si kembar belum bangun?" tanya Donghyuk sambil kepalanya celingakcelinguk mencari sosok yang ia tanyakan.

"Mereka belum bangun. Masuklah" Jiwon mempersilakan masuk namja manis itu.

Donghyuk meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Lalu inderanya yang belum mendengar Jiwon mempersilakan duduk hanya berdiri melihat tiap foto yang terpajang didinding. Ia dapat melihat bahwa posisi yang paling krusial dalam gambar itu tak ada yang menempati. Hanya ada Jiwon dan dua anak kembarnya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mandi sebentar"

Lima belas menit Donghyuk hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang mahal itu. Ia tafsir lebih mahal dari sofa yang ia miliki. Namja manis itu berulang kali mendengus sebal. Jiwon bilang hanya sebentar namun hingga dua puluh menit menunggu namja kelinci itu tak kunjung keluar. Bahkan si kembar yang paling ingin ia temui juga tak kunjung bangun. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Kau menepati janjimu" ucapan Jiwon mengalihkan perhatian Donghyuk dari ponsel yang ia tekan-tekan tanpa perasaan.

"Aku sudah bilang akan datang pagi ini" tukas namja manis itu dingin. Ia semakin kesal mendengar Jiwon yang seperti meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka saja kau akan menepati janjimu. Dulu kau juga berjanji paginya akan datang ke kantor tapi kenyataannya. Kau membuat mereka menangis" Donghyuk menghela nafas malas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar ucapan Jiwon yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kesalahan yang tidak ia rencanakan.

"Aku sudah bilang saat itu . . . Ya, aku tahu dosenmu memintamu untuk merevisi segera skripsimu agar kau segera lulus " timpal Jiwon sebelum Donghyuk mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Apa kau sebenci itu padaku hingga tak sedikitpun kau memberi kesempatan untukku dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Donghyuk kali ini dengan nada sedihnya.

Jiwon menoleh pada namja manis yang diajaknya bicara. Ia tidak tahu bahwa namja itu akan bereaksi demikian. Ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya bahwa namja manis itu tidak menepati janji dan membuat anak-anaknya bersedih.

" Umma!" suara si kembar dari dalam kamarnya.

Donghyuk segera beranjak dari sofa empuknya menuju kamar dua bocah yang sudah berteriak nyaring. Dua pasang mata namja kecil di atas ranjang itu bercahaya melihat sang umma memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata kali ini ummanya menepati janji untuk terus bersama dengan mereka. Bahkan menunggu hingga keduanya terbangun dipagi hari.

" Anak umma sudah bangun, hm " ucap Donghyuk sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

" Hyunnie kila caat kita banun umma tidak ada. Tapi telnyata umma ada Hyunnie cenang. Hihihi " namja manis itu tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat bocah manis yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuan mereka yang begitu singkat sangat membekas.

" Karena umma sudah ada di sini maka Hyunie dan Dongah harus mandi dengan appa terlebih dahulu " ucap Donghyuk membalik keadaan saat ia meihat Jiwon mengikutinya menuju kamar sang putra.

" Chileo, Dongah mau mandi cama umma caja " tolak Dongah dengan bibir manyunnya.

" Tidak pagi ini baby. Kali ini mandi dengan appa karna umma akan membuat sarapan untuk kita " tidak ada penolakan lagi dari dua bocah imut itu setelah mendengar uraian Donghyuk. Keduanya langsung turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

Dua puluh menit Donghyuk butuhkan untuk membuat sup kepiting untuk ayah dan dua bocah Kim yang kini sedang berjalan menuju meja makan. Jiwon sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya sementara si kembar terlihat sangat manis dengan kaos berwarna putih bergambar mickey mouse tokoh kesukaan samchonnya dan celana berbahan jeans yang masih bisa ditolerir untuk kenyamanan keduanya.

Donghyuk meletakkan peralatan makan di meja untuk mereka berempat. Disusul dengan sup kepiting yang sudah ia masak dari rumah. Senyum manis ia lemparkan pada tiga Kim yang baru saja menduduki kersi makan masing-masing. Jiwon di kursi paling ujung sedang dua balita itu menduduki kursi khususnya.

" Wah, anak umma sudah wangi ternyata " ucap Donghyuk menyambut dua bocah yang sudah memegang sendok ditangannya.

" Mereka anak-anakku Donghyuk ssi " ucap Jiwon dingin. Hah, Donghyuk menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Jiwon. Namja kelinci ini masih saja bersikap dingin karna masalah yang sudah berkali-kali ia jelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu menepati janjinya pada Jiwon. Ia bertahan selama seminggu ini berada di sisi dua bocah manis yang sudah menggantungkan hidup padanya. Donghyuk jadi heran sendiri dengan keputusannya. Saat Jiwon begitu memohon padanya ia menolak dengan keras bahkan hingga mengatakan namja kelinci itu gila. Namun disaat Jiwon sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuannya ia malah dengan senang hati mendatangi mereka dan memohon untuk bisa bersama dengan malaikat tanpa dosa itu.

Sekali lagi Donghyuk mengusap surai madu dua buah hati Jiwon yang sedang terlelap di kamarnya. Kamarnya? Ya, dua bocah manis itu sedang tidur di kamar namja yang berstatus sebagai boyfriend experience itu. Malam ini hingga satu minggu kedepan mereka akan menginap di apartement namja manis itu karna sang appa sedang bertugas keluar kota. Donghyuk tanpa diminta langsung mengajukan diri membawa dua bocah itu menginap di apartementnya.

Dongah membuka matanya yang sudah terpejam lebih dari dua jam yang lalu membuat Donghyuk bergegas menepuk punggung namja kecil itu sayang.

" Wae? Umma ada di sini chagi " Donghyuk berucap menenangkan putra bungsu Kim Jiwon yang terlihat gelisah.

" Dongah mau mimik " kata bocah itu meminta minum.

Donghyuk langsung beranjak dari ranjang bermaksud membuat susu formula untuk bocah tampan itu. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir sang bocah. Air matanya sudah akan mengalir menganak sungai. Namja manis itu mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur. Menggendong sang bocah ia rasa adalah jalan terbaik. Dan dengan digendongnya tubuh gembul itu isakan yang tadi lolos kini sudah berkurang.

Namja sintal itu merasakan tangan Dongah menjelajah dadanya yang masih terbalut piyama. Ia menatap tangan kecil itu mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah ia juga tidak tahu. Terus ia pandangi setiap gerak-gerik namja kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya ini.

" Umma mimik " lagi-lagi bocah itu meminta minum padanya.

Donghyuk bingung akan memberikan apa pada anak yang sedang menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya ini. Tangannya meraih botol susu yang sudah kosong dan memberikannya pada bocah itu namun ditolak. Melihat Dongah memasukkan tangannya kedalam piyama yang ia pakai, Donghyuk membuka kancing piyamanya dan kembali merebahkankan tubuhnya. Ia letakkan Dongah yang matanya masih terpejam diatas tubuhnya dengan kepala berada didadanya.

**.**

**Hup**

**.**

Namja kecil itu langsung melahap tonjolan kecil didada berisi Donghyuk yang sudah sejak awal pertemuan mereka selalu menjadi bahan perebutan dua bocah itu. Donghyuk menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang ia benar-benar berpikir keras akan keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Kini seutuhnya ia telah menjadi sosok umma bagi dua bocah yang selalu saja memanggilnya umma. Donghyuk meringis perih saat tanpa sengaja gigi biji jagung Dongah mengenai putingnya.

" Kim Donghyuk, kini seutuhnya kau berperan menjadi ibu " kata Donghyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicau burung semakin menambah indahnya pagi namun seorang Kim dewasa masih saja memejamkan matanya lekat sementara dua Kim junior sedang tersenyum senang entah karna apa. Oh. Mungkin keduanya tersenyum senang karna pagi ini mereka bangun dengan umma yang berada satu ranjang dengan mereka atau karna mereka berada di kediaman sang umma.

Tapi tidak.

Dua bocah itu tersenyum senang bahkan matanya bersinar terang bak matahari pagi karna melihat kondisi sang umma yang menggiurkan. Donghyuk tidur dengan piyama yang carut marut tak berbentuk. Kancinganya masih terbuka dan menampakkan dua buah tonjolan yang sangat keduanya idam-idamkan selama ini.

" Hihihi " suara dua bocah kembar itu menghiasi kamar Donghyuk yang luas.

" Hyunnie mau yang ini " tunjuk Donghyun pada dada sebelah kiri sang umma karna posisinya berada di sebelah kiri sang umma. Dongah mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah siap akan melahap tonjolan merah muda itu.

" Wan, tu, tli " dan dengan berakhirnya hitungan kedua bocah itu menyambar dada Donghyuk yang putih mulus tak ternoda.

Merasakan dadanya dihinggapi sesuatu membuat namja manis yang tadi masih terpejam membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah dua kepala yang ada didadanya.

" Oh!" kaget Donghyuk saat matanya sudah terbuka sempurnya.

" Umma " panggil keduanya bersamaan.

Namja manis itu bangun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Ia mengusap dadanya yang terkena saliva entah milik siapa. Yang ia tahu dua anak dari presdir Kim inilah pelakunya.

" Wae, kenapa kalian menghisap dada umma? " tanya Donghyuk yang penasaran mengapa dua bocah itu sangat terobsesi pada dadanya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

" Hyunnie mau mimik cepelti Jimin " ucap Donghyun memberikan alasan. (Jimin BTS bukan AOA. Sensitif banget sih ini nama)

Si semok itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika keduanya masih ingin menyusu mengingat bocah-bocah manis itu tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya ASI. Tapi, oh ayolah. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi memberikan dadanya yang montok untuk dua bocah ini bahkan pada pelanggannya saja ia selalu menolak. Anaknya dulu nanti baru bapaknya #digolokDongie.

" Umma, kata Jimin mimik itu enak jadinya Dongah cama Hyunnie pengen " ucap Dongah begitu polos yang membuat ego Donghyuk luntur begitu saja. Lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa sebaik hati ini pada dua bocah yang belum genap dua bulan dikenalnya. Apa karna ia mulai menyayangi keduanya? Entahlah. Donghyuk sang pemeran saja tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trio Kim sudah rapi dengan kostum santainya. Kaos longgar berpotongan dada rendah serta celana pendek selutut menempel indah pada tubuh berlekuk Donghyuk. Sedang kaos coklat bergambar beruang tanpa lengan menyatu indah dengan tubuh gembul dua bocah yang saat ini menonton drama pinguin biru berkaca mata.

" Umma, Hyunnie mau mimik " minta Donghyun yang ketagihan dengan dada sang umma.

Donghyuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada bocah yang menatapnya memohon. Namja manis itu memberikan senyum manis yang ia miliki. Sambil menata buku-buku yang berserakan di meja Donghyuk menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri menandakan penolakan. Terlihat bocah itu kecewa karna sang umma menolak permintaannya.

Matanya sudah berembun dan isakan siap lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Namun Donghyuk lebih lihai melindungi dada montoknya. Dengan penuh sayang ia angkat tubuh gembul itu dalam pelukkannya. Masih duduk, ia telusupkan kepala namja kecil itu pada dadanya tanpa membuka kaos.

" Umma sudah bilang hanya boleh dua kali saat Hyunnie akan tidur dan bangun tidur " Donghyuk mengingatkan bocah itu akan janji yang telah mereka sepakati tadi pagi. Bahkan kedua anak tersebut mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tanpa dipaksa.

Terlihat namja kecil itu mengangguk namun matanya masih berembun. Donghyuk tidak tega juga sebenarnya. Tapi jika ia tidak tegas, dua anak ini pasti akan mengempesi dadanya jika setiap saat dihisap. Uh, membayangkan dadanya tiba-tiba mengembis membuat namja manis itu bergidik.

" Hyunnie minum susu saja, ne. Umma akan buatkan. Dari pagi hyunnie belum minum susu " bujuk Donghyuk agar bocah dalam pangkuannya lupa dengan isakan yang akan ia keluarkan.

" Ne, Hyunnie minum cucu caja nanti mimiknya kalau mau tidul. Jimin kan kalau mimik waktu mau tidul " hibur Dongah sok kuat. Padahal ia juga ingin sekali meminta pada sang umma. Anak ini gengsinya, beuh #dilemparkalengsususamaDongah.

Donghyuk tersenyum mendengar uraian Dongah. Ia tahu bahwa namja kecil itu juga menginginkan dadanya, tapi ia sangat bangga. Setidaknya Dongah bisa bersikap dewasa untuk menahan keinginannya. Bahkan hingga menghibur saudaranya agar tetap tegar.

Dua bocah yang sudah satu minggu ini diasuh Donghyuk sudah terlelap dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Mereka terlihat lelah meski hanya bermain di dalam apartement namja manis itu. Keduanya berlarian tak tentu arah hingga berulang kali membongkar seluruh koleksi mainan yang Jiwon bawakan untuk keduanya.

.

Ting Tong

.

Donghyuk bangun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu apartement setelah mendengar bunyi bel kediamannya. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung akibat nyawanya belum genap terkumpul. Namun nampaknya sang tamu tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam. Terbukti dengan semakin gencarnya sang tamu memencet bel dan menyebabkan telinganya pekak.

.

Ckrek

.

Namja manis itu melebarkan matanya setelah membuka pintu. Ia melihat seorang namja mungil sedang memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan tampang polos bak si kembar yang ketahuan ngompol sembarangan.

" Kenapa lama sekali membukanya? " tanya namja mungil itu ketus.

" Ada apa hyung ke sini? " tanya namja manis itu balik tak kalah ketus.

" Ya ya ya, aku ini hyungmu. Kenapa kau ketus seperti itu? Dan apa ini, kau tidak menyuruhku masuk" ucap namja mungil itu sambil nyelonong memasuki apartement Donghyuk. Membuat sang pemilik menghela nafas.

Namja yang tak kalah manis dari Donghyuk itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah berhasil memasuki kediaman dongsaengnya. Yah, bukan dongsaeng kandung juga sebenarnya. Jinhwan-namja mungil itu bersahabat dengan Donghyuk sejak sekolah menengah dan meganggap namja manis itu sebagai adik karna memang usianya yang lebih muda.

" Kenapa hyung kemari? Aku bahkan tidak mengundang hyung " ucap Donghyuk masih saja ketus.

" Yah, Kim Donghyukkie. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau tidak perlu seperti ini juga " melas Jinhwan pada Donghyuk. Matanya seperti memohon ampun.

" Diamlah hyung. Aku masih marah padamu " ketus namja manis itu lagi sambil memalingkan muka. Jinhwan menatap sahabat yang berbeda empat tahun dengannya.

" Mianhae "

Donghyuk menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit luluh dengan permintaan maaf hyungnya yang tulus, " kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau Kim Hanbin itu namjachingu hyung? Apa hyung tahu aku seperti orang bodoh saat melihat hyung bersama mereka di mall saat itu? "

Yah, selama ini Jinhwan menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari Kim Jiwon itu tanpa memberitahukannya pada Donghyuk. Ia sudah akan memberitahukan hubungannya namun selalu saja ada halangan yang entah apa pasti bisa membatalkan acara perkenalan tersebut.

" Mianhae. Sebenarnya hyung mau mengenalkanmu dengannya minggu ini, tapi malah ya . . . seperti itu kejadiannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hanbin memanggilmu waktu itu" ucap Jinhwan polos.

" Jinja" ucap Donghyuk tak percaya. Namja mungil itmengangguk.

" Sepertinya Hanbin sudah menempatkan hatinya memilihmu sebagai ibu dari keponakannya " ucap Jinhwan pelan. Ia tatap sahabatnya yang sudah membeku. Yah, Donghyuk membeku setelah mendengar ucapan namja manis itu. Menetapkan ia menjadi ibu dari dua bocah kembar yang kini diasuhnya Donghyuk seakan terkena serangan tiba-tiba.

" Kau bercanda hyung " Donghyuk menyangkal ucapan Jinhwan. Dadanya bergemuruh antara tidak terima dan berdesir halus merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah, sesuatu apa itu.

Kali ini Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat yakin dengan ucapannya.

" Kau tahu usiaku sudah matang untuk menikah dan Hanbin menyadari itu. Sementara Jiwon hyungnya belum juga menemukan . . . Jadi Hyung memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingan hyung?! " Donghyuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling memotong penjelasan Jinhwan. Tiba-tiba emosinya meledak tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

" Mianhae, hyung harus melakukan ini padamu " melas Jinhwan sedang namja manis yang baru saja berteriak terduduk lemas.

Jadi ini alasan tiba-tiba ia harus mengencani Kim Jiwon sang pengusaha muda yang memiliki putra tanpa seorang istri. Jadi ini makud Hanbin yang mengatakan hanya ialah yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya, kekasihnya, dan jalinan percintaannya. Shit. Donghyuk merasa tertipu tiba-tiba.

" Apa hyung juga yang mengusulkan Kim Hanbin untuk menyewaku? " tanya Donghyuk dingin. Matanya memicing curiga. Anggukan lemah ia terima dari namja yang ia panggil hyung.

" Apa atas usulan hyung juga si kembar memanggilku umma? " tanya Donghyuk lagi memastikan. Lagi-lagi anggukan lemah sebagai pengakuan namja manis itu ia terima.

Tubuhnya melemas seperti tak bertulang. Kepalanya menyandar pada kepala sofa sementara kakinya menjulur ke lantai. Donghyuk frustasi dengan keadaannya. Bagaimana bisa pikirnya.

Jinhwan menatap keadaan namja manis itu bersalah. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti ini pada akhirnya. Ia hanya iseng mengusulkan Hanbin untuk menyewa namja manis itu sebagai teman kencan hyungnya. Untuk sekedar iseng hanya bersenang-senang. Tapi jika kenyataannya menjadi seperti ini Jinhwan juga tidak tahu. Mereka mengalir begitu saja.

Ia tidak tahu jika si kembar benar-benar nyaman dengan sahabtanya. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran si kembar akan menurutinya memanggil Donghyuk dengan sebutan umma karena dua bocah itu tak pernah mau memanggil umma pada siapapun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan jika si kembar tak bisa lepas dari sosok manis di hadapannya.

" Mianhae. Hyung tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini " ucap Jinhwan tulus. Tangannya menggenggam Donghyuk hangat.

" Hyung memang tidak bermaksud tapi sudah menjebakku menjadi baby sitter untuk mereka. Tidak tahukah hyung jika setiap malam aku memikirkan semua perkataan yang hyung ucapkan untuk meracuniku. Mereka masih kecil, mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang umma, mereka pasti akan trauma jika ini jika itu dan lain sebagainya. Jadi ini hanya alasan hyung agar bisa menikah dengan seorang Kim Hanbin? " kini Donghyuk yang berucap melas. Ia benar-benar lemas menghadapi kenyataaan yang ada. Ia telah ditipu oleh manusia yang paling ia percayai.

" Setidaknya menjadi baby sitter lebih baik dari pada menjadi namja sewaan "ucap Jinhwan sarkatis.

" Hyung, aku bisa . . . Ya, ya, ya aku tahu kau bisa memiliki semua ini karna menjadi namja sewaan, kau bisa sekolah karna menjadi namja sewaan, dan kau mejadi seorang yang luar biasa diminati karna menjadi namja sewaan. Kim Donghyuk sang boyfriend experience nomer satu di Seoul " Jinhwan mengucapkan seluruh katanya dengan berapi-api. Ia muak mendengar alasan Donghyuk yang selalu mempertahankan profesi haramnya.

Donghyuk diam mendengar hyungnya. Ia sangat tahu perasaan Jinhwan yang kecewa dan marah akan keputusannya. Ia tahu namja mungil itu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja lari dari pekerjaannya. Ia masih memiliki banyak pelanggan yang mengantre menunggu jadwal kosongnya.

" Hyung " panggil Donghyuk pelan. Sangat pelan hinga menyerupai bisikan. Namum Jinhwan masih bisa mendengarnya. Kepalanya terangkat berpindah menatap namja manis yang satu sofa dengannya.

" Aku tahu pekerjaanku melanggar hukum. Bahkan aku tahu hyung sangat benci dengan pekerjaanku tapi " Donghyuk diam sebentar. Mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya,

" Aku sedang berusaha melepas pekerjaanku. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat dibutuhkan sekarang. Kau juga tahu aku bekerja seperti ini karna ingin merasakan. . .Hiks. . . " Donghyuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa ia intruksikan.

Jinhwan memeluk tubuh berisi itu dalam rengkuhannya. Ia paham dengan keadaan namja manis yang mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya demi merasakan orang lain membutuhkannya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berguna bagi orang lain. Namun namja manis itu melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Dengan banyaknya orang yang menyewa jasanya ia merasakan namja-namja di luar sana membutuhkan dirinya.

" Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh si kembar. Jadi rawatlah mereka dengan penuh kasih " ucap Jinhwan.

" Mereka bahkan tidak hanya membutuhkan kasih sayangku tapi juga dadaku " Donghyuk membalas sinis sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

" Ommo! Dadamu? Jadi mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Aigo, aku kira mereka hanya bercanda karna melihat Jimin teman di play grupnya dulu sering menyusu pada sang umma " ucap Jinhwan tidak percaya calon keponakannya telah merenggut kesucian dada montok sang dongsaeng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan mengenalkan Hanbin secara resmi pada Donghyuk sang sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya. Tidak lupa dua bocah yang sudah dua minggu ini bersama namja manis itu ikut dalam ritual pengenalan. Jinhwan melihat rona bahagia dalam setiap lengkungan keatas bocah-bocah tak berdosa itu. Kentara sekali bahwa keberadaan Donghyuk sangat berpengaruh untuk mereka.

" Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilmu hyung, Kim Hanbin ssi " ucap Donghyuk masih dingin saat acara perkenalannya bahkan belum dimulai secara resmi.

" Benar Kim Donghyuk ssi. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan memanggilmu Dongie seperti Jinhwan memanggilmu " ucap Hanbin tersenyum manis.

Donghyuk melirik Jinhwan yang berlagak membenarkan baju Dongah. Pasti hyungnya yang menyuruh namja di hadapannya ini memanggilnya Dongie. Ish, dia paling tidak suka ada orang lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

" Kita belum begitu dekat jadi anda tidak perlu melakukannya "

" Kata siapa kita tidak dekat? Bahkan kau akan menjadi kakak iparku sebentar lagi " tukas Hanbin menimpali ucapan Donghyuk, membuat sang namja manis membulatkan mata dan mulutnya.

" Bercandamu tidak lucu Kim Han-bin ssi " datar Donghyuk.

Suasana yang tadinya canggung semakin canggung. Hanbin sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara sang namjachingu mengalihkan perhatian dengan membolak balik buku menu tidak jelas. Donghyuk yang tidak ingin terlalu lama dengan suasana canggung itu membuka suara.

" Tidakkah hyung tahu aku ini namja? " tanya Donghyuk membuat Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Maksudmu? " tanya Hanbin tidak mengerti.

" Hyung tahu ayah dari si kembar menginginkan umma seorang yeoja untuk mereka bukan namja. Maksudku, apa hyung tidak salah pilih dengan menyewaku? " tanya Donghyuk datar. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan cara berpikir Hanbin yang mengetahui ia namja tapi tetap memaksanya untuk menjadi sosok umma bagi keponakannya.

" Itu karena "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Bingung dengan ceritanya? Saya juga! #dibakar.

4k lebih semoga ga bosen dan berakhir dengan muntah darah. Silakan tuangkan muntahan para reader dikotak review biar choco bisa ngebenerin ini cerita. Jangan malas isi kotak review kalo pengen ceritanya sesuai dengan minat para reader.

Choco merasa dihargai karna review. Choco juga bersemangat karna review. Choco tahu kekurangan cara menulis dan lain sebagainya karna review. So, sisakan waktu satu menit untuk mengisi kotak review reader #bow.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah dua bocah yang tak pernah mau lepas darinya meski hanya satu menit saja. Pikirannya melanglang buana pada perkataan Hanbin yang memilihnya sebagai umma untuk dua keponakan gembulnya.

" **Aku bisa melihat si kembar jatuh cinta padamu saat aku memperlihatkan fotomu untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan dari foto saja mereka sudah sangat senang saat aku bilang kaulah ummanya " **

Berulang kali kata itu terus membayangi otaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak jika dua bocah itu sangat membutuhkannya. Ia benar-benar merasa dibutuhkan bahkan seolah ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Tentu saja Kim Donghyukkie, hanya kau.

Namja semok itu membawa kepala dua namja berusia tiga tahun itu dalam rengkuhan tangannya (Bisa bayangin kan?). Ia merasa hidup dengan dua bocah itu membuatnya amat sangat bahagia. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranumnya. Bahkan saat ia bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan dan teman kampusnya tanpa sengaja, ia dengan bangga mengenalkan dua bocah itu sebagai anaknya. Donghyuk tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian. Semua berjalan secara natural.

" Kenapa kalian jahat sekali mencuri hatiku jika tidak lama lagi appa kalian akan mengambil kalian dari sisiku " kata Donghyuk dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah dengan dua bocah cerdas itu.

Jiwon baru saja mnegabarinya jika esok namja kelinci itu akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnis yang menyita waktu hingga menitipkan kedua putranya pada Donghyuk. Awalnya namja manis itu bersikap biasa saja bahkan terkesan cuek saat Jiwon mengajaknya bicara melalui sambungan telepon tadi, namun saat ia bersama bocah-bocah itu. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sakit. Seperti ia akan dipisahkan dari orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Dikecupinya dahi dua namja kecil itu bergantian. Ia sangat-sangat tidak rela jika harus berpisah, sementara perkataan Hanbin dari tiga hari yang lalu terus meracuni otaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa berat harus berpisah dengan dua malaikat kecil itu.

" Kalau nanti appa kalian tidak mau memepetemukan kita lagi, kalian jangan sampai melupakan umma walaupun kebersamaan kita hanya sebentar " Donghyuk sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Rasanya sangat sakit dibandingkan saat ia dihina karna menjadi seorang boyfriends experience.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Donghyuk untuk menjemput dua putranya. Ia sedang menunggu sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu, dan saat penghalang itu terbuka maka ia akan segera bertemu dengan pangeran-pangerannya.

**.**

**Ckrek**

**.**

Donghyun membuka pintu dengan lihai meski ia harus berjinjit untuk menggapai gagang pintu.

" APPA! " teriaknya tak percaya melihat seorang namja tampan yang ia kenal sebagai appanya berdiri di depan pintu apartement sang umma.

" Chagi " Jiwon membalas teriakan sang anak dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Tidak mungkinkan ia ikut berteriak, bisa-bisa ia dibunuh oleh tetangga apartement Doghyuk.

Jiwon membawa sang putra dalam gendongannya melangkah memasuki kediaman yang sudah beberapa kali ia singgahi. Namja kelinci itu melihat Donghyuk sedang berada di dapur dengan satu putra lainnya yang sibuk menerima beberapa camilan yang dikeluarkan namja manis itu dari dalam kulkas.

" Kau sudah datang Jiwon ssi " kata Donghyuk menyapa Jiwon yang dihadiahi anggukan.

" Appa, Dongah punya ini " pamer Dongah yang membawa satu bungkus keripik kentang tanpa merek.

" Kenapa keripik ini dibungkus dengan plastik seperti itu dan tidak ada mereknya? " tanya Jiwon bingung sekaligus curiga mendapati camilan yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

" Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi hilangkan kecurigaanmu sekalipun aku membencimu aku tidak akan membunuh mereka " ucap Donghyuk dingin berbeda sekali saat ia berbicara dengan putra namja kelinci itu.

Jiwon mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Donghyuk dan ikut menikmati keripik yang disodorkan sang putra kemulutnya. Enak katanya dalam hati. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

" Appa, nanti malam appa juga bobok di lumah umma? " tanya Donghyun yang penasaran dengan keberadaan sang appa di apartement ummanya.

" Ani, nanti kita tidur di rumah haraboeji" jawabnya singkat sambil mengunyah keripik yang terus saja anaknya berikan.

" Umma juga? " kini giliran Dongah yang bertanya. Ia sangat memikirkan nasibnya sendiri sebenarnya walaupun juga memikirkan nasib ummanya sedikit jika mereka akan menginap di rumah haraboejinya.

" Emm . .. " Jiwon tiba-tiba tak dapat berkata dengan pertanyaan anaknya.

" Ani, umma akan di rumah. Kalian menginap di rumah haraboeji tanpa umma " Donghyuk menjelaskan.

Dua bocah itu terlihat kecewa. Kenapa disaat sang appa sudah pulang mereka harus berpisah dengan sang umma. Keduanya tidak ingin seperti itu. Keduanya ingin appa dan ummanya selalu bersama menemani saat bermain maupun tidur. Donghyuk yang lebih sensitif sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Hyunnie mau cama umma huwaaaa . . . " dan air mata suci itu tumpah juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Biasanya ia akan berada di tengah-tengah dua namja kecil yang akan menghisap dadanya yang tidak mengeluarkan apapun, tapi kini ia sendiri. Dua bocah itu sudah diambil alih oleh sang appa. Memisahkannya tanpa perasaan dan tak mau mendengar perkataan sang putra.

Namja manis itu sangat sakit. Hatinya berubah menjadi serpihan karna Jiwon tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara dan menyampaikan kata perpisahan dengan dua malaikat yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando. Jika akhirnya akan sesakit ini, dari awal pasti Donghyuk tak akan menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dari satu jam yang lalu dua putranya tak berhenti menangis mencari namja manis yang sudah mereka klaim sebagai ummanya. Hanbin ikut mencoba menenangkan keponakannya namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak berhasil dan malah membuat dua bocah itu semakin histeris.

" Chagi, appa mohon diamlah. Ini sudah malam dan kalian harus tidur " Jiwon benar-benar tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi agar sang putra mau diam.

" Jja, kita telepon umma kalian " Hanbin memberikan ide yang membuat Jiwon berdecak. Ia sengaja memisahkan dua putra kembarnya dengan Donghyuk malah adiknya memberikan ide gila yang dapat membuat mereka bersatu kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu dan selama itu pula baik Donghyuk maupun si kembar tak saling mengunjungi. Beda halnya dengan Donghyuk yang menahan mati-matian rasa sakit akibat rindunya, dua bocah itu terus terisak tiba-tiba jika kangen dengan sang umma.

Namja manis itu menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartement mewahnya seminggu ini. Tak satupun kegiatan yang ia lakukan baik di dalam maupun di luar rumah. Bahkan skripsinya yang hanya tinggal revisi satu halaman saja sama sekali tak tersentuh. Makan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana nikmat dan kenyangnya saat perutnya dipenuhi hidangan lezat. Intinya, ia hanya terbengong dengan segala kenangan.

Donghyuk melangkah menuju kamar saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membaca id call bertulis Jinan hyung yang berarti hyung mungilnya,

" Yoboseyo " sapanya.

" Donghyukkie, sekarang kau ada di mana? " tanya namja mungil itu di seberang.

" Di rumah, ja . . . Baiklah aku segera ke sana. Jangan kemana-mana, arrachi " kata namja mangil itu memotong ucapannya yang sebenarnya akan melarang hyungnya untuk datang.

Donghyuk melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya cukup keras. Merebahkan diri untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang kacau karna tak bisa bertemu dengan dua bocah yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Kim Donghyukkie, kau seperti seorang umma yang tak memiliki hak asuh akibat perceraian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit Donghyuk terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya tidur bersama dua bocah yang ia rindukan. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu nyata hingga semerbak wangi tubuh dua bocah itu tak juga hilang dari penciumannya. Namja ayu itu mengerjabkan matanya perlahan dan melebar saat ada dua tubuh yang bersarang dikiri dan kanannya memeluk erat.

Senyum Donghyuk merekah seketika dan memburam dengan tiba-tiba. Ia takut itu hanya mimpi yang terbawa hingga ia bangun dari tidurnya. Namun saat ia merasa susah untuk bangun karna tubuh itu benar-benar menghimpitnya, ia yakin jika semua itu nyata. Anaknya, jika ia boelh mengakui. Saat ini berada dalam rengkuhannya tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan ketiganya meskipun itu ayah dari anak-anak tersebut.

Donghyuk menciumi dahi dua bocah kembar itu bergantian menyalurkan rindu yang sudah menganak gunung dalam hatinya.

" Chagi, kalian di sini? " tanya Donghyuk masih agak tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa percaya jika ia tak melihat orang dewasa di kamarnya sebagai tanda bahwa ada yang mengantar dua namja kecil itu menuju kediamannya.

" Kau sudah bangun, aku dan Hanbin terpaksa masuk karna kau tak kunjung membuka pintu " kata Jinhwan yang masuk ke kamar Donghyuk sambil membawa dua botol susu untuk calon keponakannya.

" Hyung, gomawo sudah membawa mereka kesini " kata Donghyuk sambil menumpahkan air matanya kembali. Ia ingin memeluk hyungnya namun ia juga tidak ingin melepas dua putranya. Maka ia hanya tersenyum dibalik tangis bahagianya.

" Berterimakasihlah pada Hanbin karna ia yang mengusulkan membawa si kembar ke sini setelah aku bercerita tentang keadaanmu " kata Jinhwan yang berusaha mendekatkan sang calon suami pada sahabat sekaligus adiknya.

" Ne, nanti kalau mereka sudah bangun aku akan berterimakasih " Donghyuk masih saja mengecup dahi dan surai madu dua bocah yang masih terlelap itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu hal yang sama terjadi pada si kembar. Mereka akan mengunjungi sang umma walau hanya satu atau dua jam karna Jinhwan dan Hanbin tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Jiwon yang terus menatapnya curiga saat ia membawa dua keponakannya makan siang di luar.

Seperti saat ini, Donghyuk sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk dua balita yang terus saja menempel padanya karna pertemuannya sangat singkat. Donghyun dan Dongah selalu menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menghisap dada berisi sang umma dan setengah atau satu jam lainnya untuk makan dan kegiatan lain saat di apartement Donghyuk sebelum Hanbin dan Jinhwan menjemput keduanya.

" Chagi, habiskan makannya atau umma tidak mau memberi mimik lagi " ancam Donghyuk saat dirasa dua malaikatnya akan meninggalkan mahluk berwarna hijau dipiring masing-masing.

" Ne umma "

Donghyuk tertawa nista saat melihat wajah tersiksa dua putranya. Ia kasihan namun jika dibiarkan itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan sang putra karna kekurangan vitamin. Saat warna hijau telah menghilang dari piring kedua putranya, Donghyuk mencium sayang mereka menyuarakan kata pintar berulang kali.

" Umma, mimik " kata Donghyun yang ingat jika ia belum menghisap dada berisi sang umma karna tadi ia merasa lapar dan langsung berlari ke meja makan.

" Ne, kalian ingin mimik dimana? Umma akan membereskan piring-piring ini dulu " Donghyuk bertanya yang dijawab dengan senyuman dua putra kembarnya. Mereka berlari tanpa memberi tahu tempatnya, kebiasaan jika keduanya ingin berpetak umpet dengan sang umma.

Donghyuk sudah siap dengan dadanya yang sebentar lagi akan dilahap dua bocah kembar kesayangannya. Kakinya melangkah ke ruang tengah yang sudah ada si penghuni sedang menonton acara musik disalah satu stasiun televisi. Saat Donghyuk menginjakkan kakinya diruang itu, keduanya langsung bangun dan menyambut sang umma dengan tatapan lapar meski mereka sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

" Jja, hanya setengah jam karna samchon akan segera menjemput kalian " ucap Donghyuk sambil mendudukkan pantat semoknya dan membuka kaosnya setinggi dada hingga menampakkan putting merah muda kesukaan dua bocah Kim itu.

Baru sepuluh menit berlangsung namun kenikmatan dada sang umma harus si kembar relakan karna tiba-tiba Hanbin dan Jinhwan memasuki rumahnya dengan Jiwon yang bertampang angker. Donghyuk belum bisa memahami situasi karna dua bocah kembar itu mencoba kembali menikmati dadanya. Namun saat Jiwon membuka mulutnya, Donghyuk sepenuhnya sadar ia akan segera menuju nerakanya.

" Kim Donghyunnie, Kim Dongah appa sudah bilang jangan datang pada Donghyuk hyung lagi "

Donghyuk merasakan hatinya dicengkeram terlalu kuat. Sangat sakit saat mendengar Jiwon berucap Donghyuk hyung bukan umma. Ia sangat paham dengan kalimat itu. Jiwon sama sekali tak menginginkan ia untuk bisa bersama dua bocah kembar itu.

Hanbin menatap Donghyuk iba. Namja tampan adik Kim Jiwon itu sangat paham dengan perasaan seorang Kim Donghyuk. Namja manis itu hanya ingin bersama keponakannya. Namja manis itu bahkan rela tidak lagi bekerja pada liang haram hanya untuk mengurus keponakannya meski hanya satu atau dua jam. Hanbin paham dengan amat sangat.

Namun Jiwon tetaplah penguasa akan kedua anak-anaknya. Ia yang lebih berhak menentukan dengan siapa anak-anaknya bisa menghabiskan waktu. Dan jika ia tak menginginkan Donghyuk untuk bisa menjalani hari bersama dua pangerannya, maka orang lain tak bisa lagi memberontak. Sudah cukup Hanbin melakukannya sekali ini, jika ia mencoba lagi maka Donghyuk akan benar-benar berpisah.

" Aku ti . . . Aku sudah memberimu waktu selama aku menjalankan bisnis dan sekarang waktumu sudah habis. Aku mohon padamu Kim Donghyuk ssi jangan lagi kau membawa anak-anakku untuk menemuimu " ucap Jiwon dingin sambil mengangkat kedua putranya dari pangkuan Donghyuk yang masih menampakkan dada berisi putih mulusnya. Jiwon tergoda sejenak, namun harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi tak mungkin bisa mengingkarinya.

Donghyuk menatap nyalang tiga Kim yang meninggalkan apartementnya dengan kondisi berbeda. Jiwon yang masih berapi-api karna merasa dikhianati sang dongsaeng dan si kembar yang menangis histeris karna sang appa memisahkannya dari sang umma.

" Tenanglah, aku akan bicara dengan Jiwon hyung. Chagi kau temani Dongie terlebih dahulu " Hanbin berkata sebelum ia melesat meninggalkan kediaman Donghyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasan di dalam ruangan Jiwon benar-benar panas. Pendingin ruangan yang diatur sedingin mungkin bahkan tak sanggup untuk memadamkan kobaran api pada masing-masing pihak. Kim Jiwon dan Kim Hanbin dua saudara itu saling menatap tajam dengan pikiran dan ucapan masing-masing.

" Aku menghormatimu sebagai hyungku tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi keponakanku " kata Hanbin yang muak dengan keadaan hyungnya dimana ia hanya bertatap dingin dengan sang hyung.

" Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menikammu dari belakang tapi ini kulakukan karna aku tidak tega pada si kembar. Sebagai paman, aku sangat kasihan melihat mereka tiba-tiba menangis bahkan saat mereka tertidur. Apa sebagai appa hyung tidak kasihan melihatnya?! " Hanbin bertanya frustasi dengan sikap hyungnya.

" Kau tahu aku . . . Aku tahu hyung menginginkan seorang yeoja yang bisa dijadikan umma untuk si kembar, tapi tidakkah hyung berfikir jika hal itu bisa menyakiti hati si kembar?

Aku juga tahu hyung ingin membesarka si kembar selayaknya kita yang dibesarkan dengan normal, tapi tidakkah hyung berfikir itu terlalu egois jika memisahkan tiga orang yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan tak masuk akal yang bahkan sudah digariskan oleh takdir tak akan bisa terwujud?

Aku rasa hyung lebih tahu bagaimana perasaan si kembar karna mereka anak-anakmu. Dan yang perlu hyung ingat bahwa haraboeji dan halmeoni adalah seorang gay " tutup Hanbin mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sudah tak tahan akan masa depan keponakannya dengan namja manis yang sudah mereka klaim sebagai umma.

Jiwon memandang punggung Hanbin yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya setelah mengutarakan buah pikiran dan hatinya panjang lebar. Jiwon merasakan nyeri saat tiap detail kata yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin seolah menampar pemikirannya. Hatinya berkedut sakit saat mengingat dua putranya menangis meraung-raung hanya ingin bertemu namja manis yang sudah mereka klaim sebagai umma.

Jiwon bisa memahami setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya adalah benar. Jiwon bisa mengetahui jika Hanbin hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anak-anaknya. Jiwon sadar jika semua sikap dan tindakannya sudah menyakiti hati sang putra.

Namun ia bisa apa?

Ia hanya seorang appa yang menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dalam keluarga normal. Ia hanya seorang appa yang memikirkan masa depan anak-anaknya. Ia hanya seorang appa yang terpaksa egois untuk mewujudkan semua impiannya agar anak-anaknya tidak merasa malu dikemudian hari. Ia hanya seorang appa yang terlalu menyanyangi anak-anaknya. Ia hanya seorang appa yang berjuang demi kebaikan kedua putranya.

Tapi ia juga seorang appa yang kadang tak menyadari bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil salah. Ia juga seorang appa yang kadang terlena dengan pemikiran-pemikiran logisnya bahwa kebahagiaan anak-anaknya diukur berdasarkan sudut pandangnya. Ia juga hanya seorang appa yang kadang menilai kecerahan masa depan anak-anaknya adalah dengan mereka mengikuti semua perkataannya, perintahnya, dan peraturannya.

Jiwon hanya seorang appa yang juga manusia biasa, dimana ia bisa bersikap egois dan lupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja Kim itu memandang buah hatinya yang tak kunjung mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Bagaimana mau menjawab pertanyaannya jika saat bertatap muka saja dua bocah pintar itu sudah memalingkan muka. Hal ini sudah berlangsung dua minggu. Berarti ia sudah tak tidur bahkan makan dan bermain serta hal lainnya selama empat belas hari dan malam ini akan genap lima belas hari jika dua buah hatinya tetap saja menghindarinya.

Jiwon tidak tahu mengapa semua ini begitu sulit untuknya. Ia masih saja kekeh dengan pemikirannya walaupun ia tahu ia salah. Ia bahkan tak perlu lagi mencurigai Hanbin maupun Jinhwan karna dua orang itu tak lagi mempertemukan putranya dengan Donghyuk, namun entah mengapa ia masih saja terbebani. Ia merasa ada batu besar yang selalu menghalanginya jika ia mencoba menerima sosok Donghyuk masuk dalam kehidupannya. Entah apa dan siapa batu itu namun Jiwon merasa itu begitu nyata.

" Chagi " Jiwon mendekati dua putranya yang asik bermain bola di taman belakang.

" Hyunnie ayo macuk caja " Dongah mengajak kembarannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah menghindari sang appa. Jiwon tidak tahu mereka belajar dari mana tapi ia seperti melihat cerminan dirinya.

" Sampai kapan akan seperti ini? " tanyanya pada udara atau lebih tepatnya pada rumput yang mulai meninggi.

" Sampai kapan? Apa pantas kau bertanya jika kau sendiri adalah penyebabnya, hyung? Aku tak menyangka kau begitu tak memiliki hati meskipun pada anak-anakmu sendiri " Hanbin berkata sarkatis pada hyungnya.

Sebenarnya namja tampan itu tak tega melihat hyungnya yang seolah tak dianggap oleh dua keponakan tersayangnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, nampaknya luka hati sang keponakan jauh lebih besar dari pada sang hyung.

Ia ingat saat hyungnya menarik paksa dua saudara kembar itu keduanya menangis histeris hingga tiga jam yang mengakibatkan suara mereka habis. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Jiwon tanpa sengaja membentak dua pasang saudara itu karna ia terlalu frustasi mendengar anak-anaknya selama dua hari terus menangis mencari Donghyuk.

" Tidak bisakah kau menuruti keinginan mereka, hyung? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan memintamu menikah dengan Donghyuk " Hanbin berkata sebelum meninggalkan Jiwon yang membatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ada apa kau kemari Jiwon ssi? " Donghyuk menyapa dingin Jiwon yang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

" Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " jawab Jiwon tak menghiraukan Donghyuk yang menyapanya tak bersahabat.

" Aku tak punya waktu "

" Jika kau tak punya waktu maka aku akan bicara saat ini juga. Bisakah kau . . . Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menemui anak-anakmu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan-pelangganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini " usir Donghyuk lalu menutup pintunya kasar.

Pelanggan?

Bahkan ia tak memiliki satu orang pelangganpun yang memesannya. Ia berbohong, ia berdusta karna ia tak mau lagi terluka.

Donghyuk duduk bersandar di pintu apartementnya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras hingga Jiwon yang masih berada di depan pintu kediaman namja manis itu dapat mendengar isakannya. Jiwon sakit mendengarnya. Ia seperti manusia paling berdosa karna telah memisahkan secara paksa orang-orang yang saling menyayangi akibat keegoisannya.

" Kim Donghyukkie " rapal Jiwon sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kediaman namja manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon terus saja memikirkan keadaan baik anak maupun namja manis yang ia datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiga hari tepatnya saat ia mendatangi Donghyuk untuk meminta namja itu menemui anak-anaknya. Namja kelinci itu memijik kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Dari anaknya lalu namja manis itu yang membuat ia semakin merasa berdosa.

Jika saja Jiwon langsung pergi saat pintu apartement Donghyuk tertutup pastilah ia tidak akan sepusing ini. Jika saja ia tidak bertahan di pintu itu mungkin ia sudah berpikiran negative pada namja manis itu. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi. Kenyataannya ia malah tidak langsung pergi dan bertahan disana dan berakhir ia harus mendengar isak kesakitan namja manis itu.

Sekali lagi Jiwon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jisoo terus saja mendesaknya untuk berusaha mendekatkan yeoja itu dengan kedua anak-anaknya. Belum lagi sekretarisnya itu terus saja mengunjungi anak-anaknya yang sama sekali tak menganggap yeoja itu ada. Jiwon bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

" Sajangnim, kita ada rapat jam dua nanti " Jisoo memberitahukan jadwalnya hari ini.

Jiwon mengangguk tak bersuara. Terlalu malas dan pusing menyerangnya saat itu juga. Jisoo memandang bingung pada Jiwon yang tak kunjung bicara. Biasanya namja itu akan berterimakasih atau sekedar mengusirnya. Tapi kenapa hari ini tidak?

" Sajang . . . Keluarlah, aku dengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan " Jiwon memotong kata Jisoo yang belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

" Nde, kalu begitu saya undur diri " katanya meningglakan ruang kerja Jiwon.

Namja kelinci itu menatap mejanya yang berhias foto dirinya dan sang putra. Ada satu lagi foto dimana ada ia, kedua putranya dan seorang namja manis bernama Kim Donghyuk yang juga menghiasi mejanya. Ia lupa kapan itu diambil tapi ia ingat mengapa mereka harus mengambil foto itu. Foto itu bahkan diambil saat Donghyuk masih bersikap dingin pada dua putranya.

" Apa kalian akan menganggap appa lagi jika kalian bisa bersama umma kalian? " tanya Jiwon pada foto yang ia pandangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon menempati meja yang sudah dipesan oleh kliennya disalah satu retoran mahal di kota Seoul. Ia akan menandatangani kontrak jutaan dolar jika hari ini rapatnya berjalan mulus. Ia menyalami sang klien lalu berbincang sebentar.

Tak lama kedua belah pihak mengeluarkan berkas penting yang akan mereka gunakan dalam perjanjian. Saat keduanya sepakat, Jiwon dan sang klien membubuhkan tandatangan dimasing-masing kertas yang meraka bawa.

Jiwon menyalami kliennya kembali sambil melempar senyum sebagai awal kerja sama mereka. Namun saat ia beranjak dari meja yang ia tempati ia melihat sosok yang sangat anak-anaknya rindukan. Donghyuk. Namja manis itu tengah duduk bersama satu keluarga kecil dengan, hati Jiwon seperti tercubit saat melihatnya.

Donghyuk mencium seorang anak kecil dalam pangkuannya yang ia yakin anak dari dua namja yang asik berbincang dengan namja manis itu. Ia melihat jika Donghyuk juga memperlakukan anak itu sama seperti namja manis itu memperlakukan anak-anaknya. Sangat sayang, namun ia yakin Donghyuk lebih menyayangi anak-anaknya.

Namja kelinci itu menyudahi pandangnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Hanbin, ia membaca orang yang menghubunginya adalah adiknya.

" Yo . . . Hyung, cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul si kembar dari tadi terus muntah-muntah tidak tahu apa penyebabnya " Hanbin lagsung memotong sapaan hyungnya yang bahkan belum selesai.

Jiwon merasakan dadanya bekerja dengan cepat. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tak menentu dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Anaknya. Kedua putranya, apa yang terjadi dengan buah hatinya?

Jiwon segera berlari menuju meja yang Donghyuk tempati mengakibatkan pandangan bingung sekaligus penasaran dari para pengunjung dan orang yang ia tuju.

" Donghyuk ssi " Jiwon menggenggam tangan Donghyuk tiba-tiba.

" Bisakah kau ikut denganku ke Rumah Sakit Seoul, sekarang si kem . . . Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka Jiwon ssi?! " tanya Donghyuk yang merasakan dadanya berdesir tak nyaman. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dua bocah yang menghiasi hatinya. Namja manis itu terlalu takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan si kembar.

Jiwon tanpa menjelaskan keadaan sang putra langsung menarik tangan namja manis itu keluar restoran yang sudah ditunggu oleh sang supir. Pasangan suami istri yang duduk satu meja dengan Donghyuk hanya memandang bingung dengan kepergian dua namja itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Jisoo sang sekretaris idaman, Jiwon membawa Donghyuk memasuki mobilnya dan segera menyuruh sang supir melesat di keramaian kota Seoul.

Donghyuk merapal doa sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Hatinya benar-benar kacau membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada keduanya. Tadi saat ia mendengar Jiwon berucap ia langsung memotong karna ia tahu bahwa si kembarlah yang akan Jiwon ucapkan. Maka dengan tak sabaran ia bertanya apa yang terjadi. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk memikirkan hal-hal baik.

Sekali lagi Jiwon langsung menggandeng lebih tepatnya menyeret Donghyuk saat namja manis itu turun dari mobil. Kakinya melangkah tergesa menuju UGD dimana sang putra sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Saat ia sampai di ruangan itu, Jiwon bisa melihat sudah banyak orang disana. Kedua orangtuanya, Hanbin dan juga Jinhwan sang calon adik ipar.

Namja manis itu melesat menuju pintu kaca yang ia tahu tak boleh dilewati. Ia hanya bisa melihat dua namja kecil yang sudah hampir tiga minggu tak ia temui terbujur lemas dengan wajah pucat. Air matanya kembali berlinang tanpa dikomando. Dadanya sesak dan otaknya bergemuruh marah. Jika orang-orang yang ada disana bisa melihat maka background merah menyala telah mengelilingi Donghyuk meski suasana sendu lebih mendominasi.

" WAE, KENAPA MEREKA BISA SEPERTI INI KIM JIWON SSI?! " teriak Donghyuk sambil terus menitihkan air mata.

Kedua bumonim Kim Jiwon sampai terperangah melihat Donghyuk yang histeris melihat keadaan sang cucu. Jiwon mendekat pada namja manis yang terus terisak. Ia mencoba memeluknya namun pukulan bertubi-tubi yang ia dapat. Ia juga sakit. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika Donghyuk akan lebih sakit dari dirinya.

" Wae, kenapa mereka seperti itu? Kenapa mereka diam saja? " Donghyuk semakin terisak tak berdaya. Lemas akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Jiwon semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya agar namja manis itu sedikit tenang.

" Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka aku tidak akan membiarkannya " desis Donghyuk berbahaya.

Meski kaget namun Jiwon berusaha tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan tiba-tiba melepas pelukan yang namja manis itu. Jiwon seakan menemukan sisi Donghyuk yang lain. Sisi dimana seorang ibu selalu ingin melindungi anak-anaknya terbukti dengan desisan tajam Donghyuk yang hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

Seorang namja tengah baya memakai jas putih dengan berkalung stetoskop keluar dari ruang UGD membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Donghyuk langsung melesat agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sang dokter.

" Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan putra saya? "

Pertanyaan Donghyuk membuat semua orang terperangah kecuali sang dokter. Putra saya. Bukankah Donghyuk baru saja mengakui dua bocah cerdas itu sebagai anaknya? Hanbin dan Jinhwan tersenyum samar setelahnya. Tuan dan nyonya Kim masih menatap tidak percaya dan Jiwon berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Mungkin saja pendengarannya salah. Atau ini hanya sekedar mimpi.

" Keduanya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Beruntung mereka langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit sebelum mereka kekurangan cairan, dan nyonya Kim . . . " sang dokter terdiam sebentar seperti menimbang-nimbang akan bicara atau tidak.

" Wae, kenapa dokter diam saja? " tanya Donghyuk tak sabaran menunggu penjelasan sang dokter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Sudah ya, choco udah update lengkap mulai dari junhyeong, BinHwan sampe JIDONG, tidakkah kalian merasa choco terlalu baik hati? Apalagi ini sudah 4k lebih.

Jika iya, silakan review biar choco bisa mempertimbangkan puasa ini bakal tetep update atau off. Choco minta 8-10 review deh karna choco sadar kalau minta 20 ga bakal terwujud. Review dibawah 8 choco patikan ga bakal update selama bulan puasa ini. choco capek kali, udah puasa masih harus nulis mana ga ada bayaran berupa review lagi.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Tablo and his wife

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Donghyuk bekerja terlalu keras menunggu sang dokter berbicara. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan keadaan anaknya yang dikatakan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana baik-baik saja jika keduanya terbujur kaku saat ini.

" Emm, saya rasa kedua putra anda keracunan " perkataan sang namja berjas putih itu membuat semua mata yang ada melebar. Terutama Donghyuk.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa? " tanya Donghyuk lirih. Kakinya lemas seketika dan berakhir ia terduduk dilantai.

" Anak anda muntah berulang kali yang menyebabkan tubuhnya kekurangan cairan. Dan setelah mendengar pengakuan anak anda tadi, sepertinya tanpa sengaja mereka meminum susu basi atau kadaluarsa " tangan Donghyuk mengepal seketika. Entah mengapa otaknya mendidih dan ia seperti akan meledak.

Keracunan susu basi doker itu bilang. Oh, Tuhan. Apa namja kelinci itu tak sanggup hanya untuk membelikan susu berkualitas nomer satu hingga anak-anaknya harus minum susu basi? Shit, ini sudah keterlaluan.

" Kim Jiwon shi " suara Donghyuk mendesis tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk baik Jiwon, Hanbin, Jinhwan bahkan tuan dan nyonya Kim meremang. Sang dokter terlihat biasa saja namun wajah canggung dapat terlihat.

" Nyonya, anda tenang saja, kami telah menanganinya dengan baik sehingga putra anda sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat " kata sang dokter sebelum meninggalkan seluruh keluarga Kim.

Donghyuk meratapi dua bocah kembar yang amat disayanginya kini memejamkan mata tak berdaya. Air mata tak kunjung mengering menyaksikan dua bocah kesayanganya tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata.

" Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anak-anakku " tatapan mata Donghyuk yang biasanya lembut menjadi tajam. Sangat tajam hingga Jiwon tak dapat berkata. Bulu kuduknya meremang (lagi).

Tuan dan nyonya Kim memandang bingung pada namja manis yang baru saja mengklaim cucunya sebagai putra namja itu. Menyadari kebingungan kedua orangtuanya, Hanbin menjelaskan.

" Namja itu yang bernama Kim Donghyuk. Apa, appa dan umma suka? Ia baik dan sangat menyanyangi si kembar "

" Jadi dia yang selalu mereka panggil umma? " tanya tuan Kim. Hanbin mengangguk.

" Sepertinya hyungmu takut dengan pemuda itu " kata nyonya Kim.

" Sepertinya begitu. Dari tadi kelinci itu hanya diam saja saat Donghyuk berucap akan membunuhnya " tawa ringan menghiasi bibir tiga orang itu.

Perawat memberi tahu jika si kembar akan segera bangun setelah satu jam. Namun hingga dua jam Donghyuk menunggu, dua bocah yang tangannya dialiri cairan infus dengan campuran obat tidur dosis rendah agar dapat beristirahat itu tak jua membuka mata.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim terus saja menatap punggung Donghyuk. Mereka merasakan jika namja manis itu sangatlah mencintai dua cucunya. Nyonya Kim berbisik pelan pada suaminya.

" Aku sangat setuju jika dia yang menjadi menantu pertamaku "

Tuan Kim mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Beliau tahu rencana Jiwon yang sedang mencarikan umma untuk kedua cucunya dan kini ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri jika sosok itu sudah dihadapannya.

" Chagi " Donghyuk hampir berteriak jika saja ia tak ingat ia sedang di rumah sakit.

" Kau bangun sayang? Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu " namja semok itu langsung memeluk Dongah yang terbangun lebih dulu. Sangat erat seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan namja kecil itu.

" Umma appho . . . hiks " Donghyuk melepas pelukkannya dan cepat-cepat memeriksa bagian tubuh Dongah. Terutama perut.

" Oedi, dimana yang sakit? katakana pada umma "

" Ini " Donghyuk tersenyum setelah Dongah mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tertusuk jarum infus.

" Gwenchana, setelah ini tidak akan sakit lagi "

**Cup**

Donghyuk mencium tangan kecil putra bungsu Kim Jiwon. Semua mata memandang drama Donghyuk Dongah dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Diam. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Hanbin yang duduk di single sofa, tuan dan nyonya Kim yang duduk bersebelahan dan Jiwon yang berdiri di sisi Donghyuk yang duduk diantara dua ranjang putra kembarnya hanya dapat memandang. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, Jiwon seperti menyesal dalam pandangannya.

" Hiks . . . um-mma . . . Huwaaaaaa " entah mengapa satu bocah gembul berwajah manis itu menangis. Donghyuk langsung mengusap surai madunya dan mengecup dahinya beberapa kali.

" Umma " panggilnya tak percaya saat mata kecil itu terbuka.

" Ne, ini umma. Apa ada yang sakit baby? " tanya Donghyuk memastikan. Donghyun –bocah manis itu menggeleng.

" Um-ma " Donghyun berucap pelan. " Mimik " dan mata semua orang dewasa disana membulat.

Mengabaikan keterkejutan banyak manusia didalam ruangan itu Donghyuk langsung membuka tiga kancing kemeja merahnya yang disambut antusiasme dua putra Kim Jiwon. Bak mendapat uang THR dihari raya dua bocah itu menatap penuh sinar keceriaan dada putih mulus nan berisi itu. Donghyun tepuk tangan, Dongah mesem-mesem tidak jelas, Jinhwan tersenyum, Hanbin melotot dan tuan serta nyonya Kim tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sementara Jiwon. Ia memilih pergi karna takut tergoda. Ingat chap sebelumnya kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap sudah mulai menyelimuti langit kota Seoul. Tuan dan nyonya Kim sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dua bocah yang keracunan susu kadaluarsa itu kini sudah terlelap kembali setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

" Pulanglah, biar hyung yang menjaga mereka " kata Jinhwan menyuruh adiknya agar pulang dan beristirahat.

Namja manis itu menggeleng. Ia seakan tidak rela meninggalkan dua malaikat itu dan menimbulkan hal buruk terjadi lagi.

" Donghyukkie, pulanglah. Aku dan Jinan hyung akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kau istirahatlah di rumah nanti Jiwon hyung akan mengantarmu sekalian ia pulang, kalian butuh istirahat " kini giliran Hanbin yang berucap. Pasangan kekasih itu kasihan dengan Donghyuk yang terlihat lelah akibat seharian menangis.

" Tidak, aku akan di sini sampai mereka bangun besok pagi" tidak ada lagi yang membantah kemauan namja manis itu. Terlalu sulit memisahkan Donghyuk dengan dua manusia kecil yang sedang terlelap itu.

Jiwon merasakan sesak didalam hatinya. Melihat kemauan Donghyuk yang begitu besar untuk menjaga kedua anaknya entah mengapa membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bersalah. Karna ia sudah berusaha memisahkan tiga orang yang saling menyayangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerahnya membuat seorang namja manis mengerjabkan mata perlahan menghadang silau. Namja itu menoleh ke kanan dan berjengit kaget saat ia melihat bahu kokoh yang sedang menopang kepalanya. Pantas saja tidurnya pulas, ternyata ini penyebabnya.

Namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikiran itu saat matanya menatap dua sosok yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Yah, dua sosok itu adalah Kim Donghyun dan Kim DongAh yang masih terpejam menyelami alam mimpi.

Donghyuk berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengecup dahi dua bocah gembul itu bergantian.

" Kata dokter kalian boleh pulang hari ini, jadi cepatlah bangun agar kita bisa bermain dirumah" Donghyuk entah mengapa matanya mulai berair.

" Awas saja kalau kalian tidak cepat bangun, nanti umma tidak mau lagi memberi mimik"

Seperti sudah direncanakan, kedua mata Dongah terbuka seketika.

" Um-ma " panggil bocah tampan itu lirih. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit namun bibirnya terenyum melihat sang umma disisinya.

" Chagi, kau sudah bangun " Donghyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Dongah yang masih lemas. Mengecup surai madu dan dahinya bergantian. Tanpa mereka ketahui Jiwon –namja yang tadi memberikan bahunya sebagai bantal Donghyuk meremas dada merasakan sakit.

Lima belas menit kemudian Donghyun ikut membuka mata menyusul Dongah yang sudah diperiksa dokter dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Dokter berkata agar dua bocah kembar itu memakan bubur dan masakan buatan rumah agar terjaga kebersihannya. Selain itu untuk mencegah terjadinya kelalaian yang menyebakan dua bocah itu keracunan kembali.

" Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi mereka masih perlu memakan bubur. Untuk sementara hindari makanan kemasan agar pencernaannya cepat pulih. Jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lain, siang ini mereka sudah bisa dibawa pulang " namja berjas putih itu berkata pada Donghyuk.

" Apa perlu beberapa hari ini mereka berhenti mengkonsumsi susu uisanim? " kini giliran Jiwon yang bertanya setelah lama ia menunggu kesempatan untuk bicara.

" Tidak, mereka tidak perlu berhenti mengkonsumsi susu. Untuk anak seusia mereka susu adalah kebutuhan hanya makanan kemasan dan susu kemasan saja yang perlu dihindari untuk saat ini " terang sang dokter menjelaskan.

Donghyuk ikut mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Ia paham apa-apa saja yang wajib dihindari untuk dua malaikat kecil itu mulai saat ini. Jiwon membungkuk pada sang dokter sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum namja berkalung stetoskop itu meninggalkan calon suami istri dan dua anaknya diruangan tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu kau bisa lalai dalam menjaga putramu. Kau bilang kau ayah bertanggung jawab yang selalu memperhatikan . . . Donghyuk ah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendebatkan masalah ini lagi. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu hingga mulutku akan berbusa tadi malam " potong Jiwon yang tahu Donghyuk memulai provokasinya.

" Aku hanya . . . Aku tahu aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menitipkan mereka selain padamu. Aku minta maaf, jeongmal mianhae " dan Jiwon kembali memohon maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada namja kelewat semok itu.

" Pertemukan aku dengan dia " ucap Donghyuk yang membuat Jiwon langsung mengangkat kelapanya yang menunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sikembar sudah duduk nyaman disofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Bukan Kim Jiwon melainkan Kim Sun Woong (Tablo) appa dari Kim Jiwon dan Kim Hanbin. Setelah melewati perjalanan penuh perdebatan antara sang appa dan sang calon umma akhirnya dua bocah itu bisa berleha-leha. Jangan tanya apa yang menjadi perdebatan keduanya. Pastilah masalah, (lagi-lagi) keracunan susu basi kadaluarsa.

" Jadi kalian akan menginap disini? " tanya nyonya Kim yang angkat bicara setelah mendengar celotehan alias pengaduan sang cucu tentang perdebatan dua manusia beda keseksian itu.

" Ne, untuk beberapa hari karna umma dari dua bocah itu terus saja menceramahiku " ucap Jiwon asal. Benarkah asal? Bukan dari hati?

Semua mata tak terkecuali manusia yang disebut Jiwon sebagai umma dari dua bocah itu membesar. Oke, ini minus dua bocah. Mereka sih mesam-mesem aja meski ga tau apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin namja kelinci itu bisa dengan santainya menyebut umma pada namja lain yang bahkan belum resmi ia jadikan kekasih. Gila.

" Apa? " tanya Jiwon bodoh. Nampaknya ia tidak sadar perkataannya itu menimbulkan kontroversi.

" Kau bilang umma dari dua bocah itu hyung " kata Hanbin sambil menunjuk Dongah dan Donghyun yang asik ngemil biskuat. Bukan. Tapi biskuit madu buatan Donghyuk.

" Memang be . . . Aku bilang umma dari dua . . . Astaga, apa yang sudah aku ucapkan? " dan perkataan Jiwon itu membuat namja manis yang awalnya bersemu kini menunduk kecewa. Entah apa yang ia rasakan.

" Hhmmm " Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memamerkan senyum manis. Semua mata menatapnya tak terkecuali Hanbin yang menyadari perubahan sikap namja yang dulu ia sewa itu.

" Sepertinya aku harus pamit " katanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" Umma tidak tidul sini? Appa bilang umma juga tidul dilumah halaboeji kalau Dongah mau tidul disini " kata Dongah yang menyadari kata pamit adalah perginya sang umma dari rumah sang haraboeji.

" Ani, umma harus pulang sayang " kata Donghyuk menjelaskan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega jika harus pulang. Tapi jika ia tetap disana. Entahah, Donghyuk bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" Dongah mau ikut umma pulang " ini murni hasil jerih payah pemikiran bocah berusia tiga tahun itu.

" Tapi umma . . . Menginaplah untuk malam ini Donghyukkie. Kasihan jika mereka berdua harus menangis setelah seharian kemarin terbujur kaku " Hanbin berucap tenang. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat dua keponakannya harus menangis karna kepulangan Donghyuk.

" Tap . . . Hyung akan ambilkan baju gantimu jika Jiwon tidak memiliki baju yang bisa kau pakai " kini giliran Jinhwan yang angkat bicara.

" Baiklah kalau begitu " jawab Donghyuk lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari namun mata Donghyuk masih sulit terpejam. Sikembar sudah tidur dari enam jam yang lalu setelah menghisap dada berisi sang umma dan kini terbaring ditengah-tengah antara Donghyuk dan Jiwon. Yah, mereka berempat tidur satu ranjang. Bersama.

Semua dimulai karena Dongah yang ingin tidur bersama sang umma dan Donghyun yang tak mau lepas dari sang appa meski mulutnya terus saja menempel pada dada sang umma. Maka hadirlah adegan satu ranjang untuk dua manusia dewasa dan dua bocah gembul.

Donghyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kekiri dimana ia bisa melihat wajah polos dua putra Kim Jiwon dan sang namja itu. ia memejamkan matanya saat matanya menangkap wajah teduh itu. Sungguh. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya sekarang?

" Kenapa kalian bisa datang dikehidupanku yang sudah porak poranda ini? " namja manis itu membelai surai madu Dongah yang berada tepat disisinya.

" Apa kalian akan tetap memanggilku umma jika tahu pekerjaanku? Apa kalian masih mau mengenalku? Hiks . . . " Donghyuk menitihkan air mata. Entah mengapa ia bisa seemosional ini jika bersama dua bocah yang terus mengacaukan pikirannya.

Tanpa namja manis itu ketahui, Jiwon mendengar apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Namja kelinci itu sedari tadi memang tidur namun saat akan bangun untuk mengambil minum karna tenggorokkannya kering, ia malah mendengar Donghyuk yang mencurakan isi hatinya. Sekarang ia menajamkan pendengarannya berkali lipat. Berharap namja manis yang coba ia pisahkan dengan dua anaknya mengungkapkan isi hatinya kembali.

" Nanti, saat appa kalian sudah menemukan yeoja yang menurutnya tepat untuk teman hidup membesarkan kalian hiks . . . " belum juga ucapannya selesai, Donghyuk sudah menitihkan air matanya kembali.

" Ka-kalian hiks . . . jangan melupakan umma ne hiks . . . hiks . . . " namja manis itu membekap mulutnya agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar.

Jiwon mencelos mendengarnya. Sungguh ia merasa bahwa hatinya terbuat dari batu saat memisahkan namja sewaan adiknya itu dengan dua anaknya. Jujur ia tidak tahu jika perasaan tiga orang yang baru disatukan beberapa bulan bisa sedalam itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran jika Donghyuk hanya main-main untuk menguras uangnya mengingat namja itu sudah melepas status boyfriend experience nomer satu dikota Seoul.

Dan lagi, apa yang sebenarnya masih kurang dari diri seorang Kim Donghyuk? Ia juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tahu jika namja manis itu tak pernah menjajankan tubuhnya pada para namja hidung belang. Jangankan tubuh, bahkan hanya bibir ranumnya saja tidak pernah tersentuh. Sayang pada anaknya? Ia sudah tahu jabawannya. Namja itu bahkan mengancam akan membunuhnya saat kemarin anaknya harus menginap dirumah sakit akibat kekurangan cairan.

Apa karna Donghyuk seorang namja? Lalu dimana masalahnya jika Donghyuk seorang namja, toh ia bisa memerankan sosok umma yang baik untuk kedua anak-anaknya. Namja manis itu bahkan rela memberikan dada putih mulusnya yang tidak pernah tersentuh untuk dua putra kecilnya. Donghyuk juga mengajarkan segala hal tentang apa yang tidak pernah ia ajarkan.

Ia ingat saat anak-anaknya meminta diantar kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Jiwon saat itu sangat kaget dari mana kedua putranya belajar sementara ia tidak lagi menitipkan diplay grup. Lalu ia tersadar jika selama perjalanan bisnisnya dua malaikatnya itu berada dalam asuhan seorang Kim Donghyuk. Hal lain yang membuat ia bangga adalah anaknya yang bisa menjaga sopan santun. Keduanya selalu menutup mulut saat bersin, batuk dan menguap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Donghyuk yang mengajarinya. Masak iya choco.

Jadi dimana cacatnya seorang Kim Donghyuk jika hanya menjadi seorang umma? Bahkan status namjanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dalam mengayangi, mengasuh dan membimbing putra-putranya. Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jadi karna apa ia belum bisa menerima Donghyuk sebagai calon umma yang cocok untuk anak-anaknya?

" Jiwon shi " panggil Donghyuk yang sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Jiwon menegang. Tubuhnya kaku seketika saat Donghyuk mengalunkan namanya. Sangat manis dan. . . lembut. Ia membatu. Ia lupa jika bukan hanya matanya yang tidak terpejam.

" Engh . . . " Jiwon berlagak seolah baru saja terbangun.

" Wae? " tanya Jiwon saat matanya sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama. Merem melek menyesuaikan cahaya yang hanya dari lampu tidur.

" Tidak, kau terlihat gelisah jadi aku memanggilmu tidak tahu kalau kau masih tidur rupanya. Mianhae " kata Donghyuk sedikit menyesal. Ia pikir, ia baru saja membangunkan Jiwon karna panggilannya.

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah seharian ini menjaga sikembar. Kalua kau tidak nyaman aku akan pindah "

" Tidak apa, aku hanya belum bisa tidur karna ini bukan kamarku " bohong. Kau belum bisa tidur karna sosok ayah dan anak itu terus saja berasa diotakmu Kim Donghyuk shi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sura burung gereja saling bersahut-sahutan menandakan sudah datagnya pagi. Matahari telah duduk manis disinggasananya dan awan sudah bergerak riang kesana kemari dengan berbagai bentuk. Donghyuk sudah berlari kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarga Kim. Ia bersikeras untuk membantu maid yang bertugas untuk memasak. Tidak ingin menjadi tamu yang merepotkan katanya jika hanya tinggal menikmati sarapan.

Jika Donghyuk sang tamu sudah bangun sejak pukul lima pagi, maka sang tuan rumah masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hanya nyonya dan tuan Kim yang sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang berolahraga.

" UMMA! " teriak dua bocah yang merasa kehilangan sang umma.

Jiwon terperanjat dari mimpi bertemu bidadari cantiknya setelah mendengar teriakan nista dua malaikat yang kehilangan ibu itu. Matanya terpaksa membuka dan tubuhnya langsung tegap untuk menenangkan sang putra. Kepalanya sedikit pening akibat teriakan tak berperiketiduran itu.

" Chagi, ini masih pagi kenapa berteriak? " meski sudah membuka mata namun nyawa Jiwon nampaknya belum terkumpul sempurna.

" Umma hilang huwaaaa . . . umMMMMAAAAAAA "

Jiwon blingsatan mendapati sang putra malah asik berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Mimpinya. Ya Tuhan, jika setiap hari ia disuguhi teriakan seperti ini pastilah telinganya dalam waktu satu minggu saja sudah tuli. Bukalah hati Jiwon untuk menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai umma dari si kembar ya Tuhan.

Tidak hanya Jiwon. Donghyuk yang tengah asik memasak bubur untuk dua malaikat tak bersayap itu ikut terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat itu. Seketika kakinya bergerak cepat menuju lantai dua dimana putranya berada.

**Brakkk**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk membuka pintunya kasar membuat Jiwon tersadar dari gerakan absurdnya yang memukul-mukul bantal sambil menungging. Dongah diam dari tangisnya yang membahana sambil mengelap ingus yang belepotan dipipi. Beda dengan sang adik, Donghyun langsung berlari menghampiri sang umma dengan wajah melas sambil sesenggukan.

" Hiks . . . umma oedi? Umma hilang "

" Cup cup, umma tidak hilang sayang umma sedang memasak sarapan untuk kalian. Uljima ne, umma disini " kata Donghyuk sambil berjalan mendekat pada Dongah yang masih berada diatas ranjang. Donghyun sudah tenang dalam gendongannya.

" Umma, mimik " Dongah langsung meminta jatah pagi pada sang umma yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

" Anak umma kenapa menangis hmm? Umma kan sudah bilang kalau pagi-pagi umma tidak ada diranjang berarti umma sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Apa anak umma sudah pula? " Donghyuk bertanya pada dua bocah yang menatapnya sendu.

Diusapnya bekas air mata dan ingus yang memenuhi wajah putra dari Kim Jiwon itu. Setelahnya ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Jiwon yang baru saja ia ambil dari almari pakaian sebelum berjibaku dengan berbagai alat masak. Tepat dikancing ketiga Donghyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia baru sadar ada satu nmanusia yang menatap bodoh pada ia dan dua bocah yang sudah berbinar menanti dada mulusnya.

" Kim Jiwon shi, apa kau tidak ingin bersiap untuk pergi kekantor? " Jiwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak berketombe.

Agak malu juga ia ketawan ikut menantikan pemandangan surga itu. Tidak-tidak. Ia bukan menantikan Donghyuk membuka kancing kemejanya, ia hanya terpesona dengan bagaimana cara namja manis itu menenangkan putra-putranya. Ehem, ngeles.

" Ne, aku akan bersiap " dan Jiwon melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

" Jja, sekarang mimik lalu mandi " Donghyuk merebahkan tubuhnya agar dua putra Kim Jiwon itu bisa menikmati dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Kim sudah siap dimeja makan. Kim Sun Woong, Kim Hye Jung, Kim Jiwon, Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan sang calon menantu, dan sikembar Kim ditambah satu calon menantu baru –jika Jiwon sudah menyadari perasaannya sedang menikmati sarapan hasil kolaborasi Donghyuk dengan maid yang bertugas memasak saat satu yeoja cantik mengusik pagi mereka.

" Selamat pagi semua " sapa yeoja itu riang.

" Oh, ada apa pagi-pag kau sudah sampai disini Jisoo ah, apa ada hal yang penting? " tanya Hanbin yang kaget melihat yeoja muslimah itu menyambangi rumahnya pagi-pagi.

" Ani, aku hanya mampir untuk menjenguk sikembar " jawab yeoja itu.

" Apa kau menjenguk mereka karena merasa bersalah? Tidak perlu Jisoo shi, disini sudah ada umma dari sikembar " kali ini Jinhwan yang berkata dan hal itu cukup membuat tuan dan nyonya Kim kaget.

" Bersalah, apa maksudnya ini? " Tanya tuan Kim penasaran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang beliu lewatkan.

Suasa dimeja makan itu menjadi tegang. Pertanyaan tuan Kim cukup membuat dua putra dan calon menantunya menutup mulut. Nyonya Kim memandang Jisoo curiga.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang umma lewatkan Jinannie? " kini pandangan nyonya Kim beralih pada Jinhwan. Tatapan yeoja yang masih cantik diusianya yang hampir meredup itu menuntut.

" Ti . . . Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jisoo? "

Donghyuk membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandang padanya. Namja manis itu sudah beranjak dari kursinya yang berada ditengah-tengah sikembar yang menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lengkukan tangan yang diletakkan dimeja. Nampaknya dua bocah itu takut dengan yeoja yang baru saja datang.

" Ne, aku Kim Jisoo calon . . . Apa kau tidak pernah tahu bahayanya jika memberikan susu kadaluarsa pada anak kecil yang daya tahan tubuhnya belum kuat ha?! " kata Donghyuk yang sudah menahan emosinya sejak berada dirumah sakit kemarin.

" Ak-aku tidak . . . Apa kau menyangkal telah memberi susu kadaluarsa pada anak-anakku bitch?! " sekali lagi perkataan Donghyuk membuat semua mata terbelalak kecuali dua malaikat kecil yang semakin menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya. Mendengar ummanya menggeram marah sangat menakutkan.

" Kau " tunjuk Jisoo pada Donghyuk yang tak terima dengan ucapan namja manis itu.

" Aku bahkan sudah mengenal mereka sebelum dirimu, apa hakmu menyebut dirimu yang seorang namja sewaan sebagi umma dari mereka ha?! " Donghyuk mematung dengan ucapan Jisoo.

Yeoja itu benar. Apa haknya yang hanya namja sewaan menyebut dirinya umma untuk dua bocah yang jika sudah mengerti apa arti dari kata namja sewaan ia yakin mereka pasti jijik memanggilnya umma. Tubuh Donghyuk merosot kelantai membayangkan dua bocah itu menatap jijik padanya. Lututnya lemas dan mulutnya tak dapat berkata untuk beling menyerang perkataan Jisoo. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran namja itu. Ia. Seorang namja sewaan yang tak pantas berada disisi malaikat kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jisoo, Tablo and his wife

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk bangun dari duduk keterkejutannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Kim yang terlihat mencekam. Ia sudah terlalu malu dengan orag-orang yang ada disana. Terlebih Jiwon. Ia bukan siapa-siapa namja kelinci itu namun dengan angkuhnya ia mengaku sebagai ibu dari dua bocah kembar itu. Hatinya terlalu malu. Apalagi ia mengatai yeoja yang jelas-jelas calon ibu dari dua bocah kembar itu. Donghyuk menangis frtustasi.

Dengan segera ia menyambar kunci mobil yang entah milik siapa. Tidak ada pikiran mobil itu miliknya atau bukan yang terpenting adalah segera pergi dari rumah mewah itu. Ia tidak mau tuan atau nyonya Kim yang mengusirnya setelah mengetahui pekerjaan menjijikannya.

Sementara Donghyuk pergi dengan rasa malunya kini suasana kediaman Kim semakin mencekam. Si kembar menangis takut akan kedatangan yeoja yang kini duduk diantara keduanya dan bersikap sok manis. Seolah ia lah sosok umma yang selama ini dicari oleh sang appa.

Tuan Kim memandang cucunya iba. Beliau seolah dapat merasakan ketakutan yang dua sosok kecil itu rasakan. Suasana semakin mencekam saat Dongah dengan tidak berkeperike-piring-an nya membuang piringnya kelantai saat melihat sang hyung menangis histeris mencari sang umma.

Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kedatangan Jisoo malah membuat harinya yang baru saja damai menjadi kacau. Anaknya menangis dan sosok yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab mendiamkan anak-anaknya kini sudah pergi. Hebat! Ia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat.

" Hanbin ah, tolong bawa keponakanmu menemui ummanya " akhirnya Jiwon membuka suara setelah keterdiamannya mendengar tangis sang putra.

Hanbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menggendong Donghyun dan memberikan Dongah pada Jinhwan yang ikut bangun dari duduknya.

" Kalau perlu biarkan mereka menginap disana. Kepalaku sangat pusing "

" Ne " dengan jawaban singkat itu Hanbin dan Jinhwan meninggalkan kediaman Kim untuk menyusulkan dua anak kelinci itu pada induknya.

Tuan Kim menatap tajam pada Jiwon dan Jisoo secara bergantian. Beliau menginginkan penjelasan akan apa yang baru saja terjadi dirumahnya. Tuan Kim tahu ia sudah ketinggalan berita penting tentang kedua cucunya terlebih pada sook Donghyuk yang disebut namja sewaan oleh menantu pilihan istrinya.

" Appa menunggu penjelasanmu " kata tuan Kim membuka suara. Jengah juga saat melayangkan tatapan maut pun sang anak tidak segera menggubris keinginannya.

" Aku/Ahjussi " kata Jiwon dan Jisoo bersamaan.

" Kau juga ingin menjelaskan? " tuan Kim bertanya pada yeoja berambut panjang itu.

Jisoo mengangguk. Dengan agak ragu dan dada berdebar kencang ia berucap, " ak-aku tidak bermaksud meracuni si kembar "

" Jadi kau mengaku telah meracuni cucuku? " tanya tuan Kim curiga.

" Oppa, kenapa kau menuduh calon menantu kita? " nyonya Kim yang tidak terima calon menantunya dicurigai angkat bicara. Tidak ada jawaban dari tuan Kim, beliau tetap menatap curiga pada Jisoo.

" A-ani, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku memang memberi susu pada si kembar tapi aku tidak tahu kalau susu itu sudah kadaluarsa. Aku tidak memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsamya. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong " ucap Jisoo membela diri.

" Donghyuk tidak pernah lalai dengan keselamatan si kembar " ucap Jiwon tanpa sadar. Ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang menurutnya benar. Ia benarkan?

" Oppa! Kenapa oppa malah membela namja murahan itu?! Apa namja sewaan itu sudah memberikan tubuh menjijikannya untuk oppa nikmati?! "

" Kim Jisoo jaga ucapanmu! " Jiwon berteriak tidak terima. Entah dorongan dari mana namun Jiwon seolah tidak terima jika namja manis yang sangat menyayangi dua buah hatinya dihina.

Nyonya Kim mematap Jiwon sinis. Ia tidak terima calon menantu pilihannya dibentak seperti itu. Sebagai seorang yeoja ia tidak terima, apalagi yang membentak adalah namja yang bakal menjadi pendamping hidup yeoja pilihannya. Arg, meski Jiwon adalah putranya ia tetap tidak terima, kecewa karena bibit yang ia didik sedemikian rupa bisa berbuat demikian.

" Jiwon ah, Jisoo hanya- "

" Umma tidak perlu membelanya. Aku lebih tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi Kim Jisoo, pergi lah sekarang sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar "

" Oppa "

" Sekarang, atau aku akan bertindak kasar " Jiwon mengusir yeoja cantik yang masih duduk dikursi yang tadi Donghyuk tempati. Cih, berani-beraninya ia.

Dengan wajah yang dibuat memberengut tidak imut Jisoo meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Kim. Kakinya menghentak sebagai tanda ia sedang kesal. Cih, percuma saja berlaku sok imut seperti itu karna nyatanya tak ada satu orangpun yang tertarik padanya.

Tuan Kim menatap Jiwon yang terlihat tak bersemangat dengan sarapannya. Mood makannya hilang karna kejadian tak diinginkan pagi ini. Andai saja yeoja itu datang disaat ia dan keluarganya sudah selesai sarapan, pasti ia akan langsung pergi ke kantor tanpa memperdulikan yeoja itu. Nah ini, ia bahkan belum sempat memakan sesuap nasinya karna sibuk memperhatikan, memandang, dan mengamati interaksi dua putra kembarnya dan "ibu"nya. Jadi yah, ia harus merelakan sarapan paginya.

" Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan mungkin? " tanya tuan Kim dengan nada yang sehalus mungkin. Beliau dapat melihat jika saat ini sang putra tengah kalut.

" Kau harus menjelaskan tentang namja sewaan itu. Namja sewaan, cih! Pasti tubuhnya sudah dinikmati banyak namja dan yeoja jalanan " ucap nyonya Kim sinis.

Jiwon menatap ummanya tajam. Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan ucapan sang umma kali ini. Oke, mungkin ia menginginkan sosok istri dan umma seorang yeoja untuk anak-anaknya tapi ya Tuhan, jika saja ia tahu ternyata sang umma bisa berucap demikian maka ia menyesal. Ia hanya tahu ummanya seorang yeoja baik hati dan selalu berkata sopan. Bukan seorang yeoja dengan lidah tajam seperti ini apalagi mengatai orang lain tanpa bukti. Hah, Jiwon merasa kecolongan akan sikap sang ummayang sebenarnya.

" Tidak ada satupun manusia yang menyentuh umma dari anak-anakkku. Dan umma sebagai seorang istri dari Kim Seon Woong harusnya bisa menjaga mulut " nyonya Kim terkesiap mendengar ucapan sang putra. Beliau tidak percaya jika anak sulungnya bisa berkata seperti itu hanya demi membela seorang namja sewaan.

" Kim Jiwon, kau. Umma tidak pernah- "

" Aku selesai " Jiwon memotong ucapan sang umma. Kepalanya seperti akan pecah jika terus mendengar ocehan sang umma.

Tuan Kim mengangguk mempersilakan sang putra meninggalkan meja makan. Memberikan kesempatan untuk sang putra berpikir adalah pilihan terbaik menurutnya. Dari pada Jiwon terus berteriak, tuan Kim memilih untuk membiarkan anaknya menenangkan diri. Toh jika sudah tenang, Jiwon juga akan mencurahkan segala isi hati dan pikirannya padanya.

" Oppa, kenapa oppa malah membiarkan Jiwon pergi? " tanya nyonya Kim kesal akan ulah sang suami yang membiarkan anaknya pergi sebelum memberikan penjelasan tentang banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

Tuan Kim menghampiri sang putra yang berada di kamar setelah setengah jam tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berangkat ke kantor. Beliau mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, beliau melengggan tanpa beban menuju sang putra yang sedang duduk bersandar diatas ranjang.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya tuan Kim sambil ikut duduk disebelah sang putra.

" Ne " jawab Jiwon singkat. Tuan Kim mengangguk mendengar jawaban sang putra.

" Kau menyukai namja itu? " tuan Kim kembali bertanya. Kini menyinggung tentang namja yang disebut-sebut telah disewa oleh sang putra.

" Maksud appa? " tanya Jiwon polos.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud sang appa. Menyukai yang seperti apa maksudnya. Apakah menyukai karna namja itu sudah mendidik dua putranya, atau menyukai namja itu karna sudah menjaga putranya, atau menyukai karna namja itu telah berbaik hati mengasuh putranya, atau menyukai dalam arti yang sebenarnya? Menyukai kepribadiannya, menyukai sikapnya, menyukai wajahnya dan terutama menyukai hatinya. Entahlah, Jiwon tidak tahu maksud sang appa.

Jiwong menggeleng tidak tahu, " molla " dan kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis. Sedikit banyak ia tahu maksud sang putra. Tidak tahu, bukankah jawaban seperti itu hanya ditujukan jika seorang tengah perang batin? Maksudnya, sedang dalam keadaan dilemma untuk memilih salah satu? Tuan Kim menatap sang putra lekat.

" Jika jantungmu selalu berdetak cepat karna ada ia disisimu dan hatimu merasa tenang jika melihat senyumnya, terlebih kau merasa sesak dan sakit hati saat melihat ia tersenyum pada orang lain dihadapanmu itu tandanya kau sudah terjerat dalam perangkap cintanya "

Jiwon melongo mendengar uraian sang ayah. Ia tahu apa maksud sang ayah jadi ia terkesima untuk beberapa saat.

" Apa kau merasakan apa yang appa katakan? " tanya tuan Kim sambil menyeringai jahil. Uh, Jiwon sangat benci jika sang appa sudah bersikap seperti itu.

" Molla~~ "

Tanpa pasangan ayah dan anak itu sadari sang nyonya rumah sedang menguping pembecaraan keduanya di luar kamar Jiwon. Beliau memanfaatkan pintu yang tidak ditutup dengan semburna sebagai tempat pengupingan(?). Nyonya Kim mendengus kasar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jiwon memilih orang yang salah.

" Anakmu terlihat sangat menyayangi namja itu "

" Kim Donghyuk. Namja itu bernama Kim Donghyuk appa " kata Jiwon memperingatkan sang appa jika namja yang disebut dengan "itu" bernama Kim Donghyuk.

" Kau bahkan sudah merubah marganya " goda tuan Kim.

" Ya! " teriak Jiwon tidak terima atas godaan sang appa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Kim saat malam semakin larut. Warna hitam sudah menyelimuti langit sejak empat jam yang lalu. Hanbin menguap keras yang menghasilkan teguran dari sang kepala keluarga. Tuan dan nyonya Kim tengah duduk santai diruang keluarga sambil menikmati beberapa berkas kantor.

" Kau menguap seolah-olah hanya kau yang kelelahan "

" Eh, appa belum tidur? " tanya Hanbin yang kaget dengan keberadaan bumonimnya. Ia mengira jika orang rumahnya sudah bergelung dibawah selimut saat ia pulang.

" Kau liat appa masih duduk disini kan? " kata tuan Kim menyebalkan. " Bagaimana kedua keponakanmu? " lanjutnya.

" Baik, mereka aman berada disisi ummanya. Tadi Dongah sempat demam tapi sekarang sudah turun. Donghyuk merawatnya dengan baik sehingga mereka baik-baik saja saat ini " jawab Hanbin menjelaskan.

" Baguslah kalau begitu "

Nyonya Kim hanya diam mendengar percakapan anak bungsu dan suaminya. Ia tidak mau ikut campur mengenai tema obrolan yang membuat tuan Kim kagum dengan sosok Donghyuk. Dalam pikiran nyonya Kim, Jisoo adalah segalanya. Yeoja itulah yang paling pantas mendampingi sang putra dan menjadi umma bagi cucunya.

Nyonya Kim mengenal Jisoo sebagai sosok yeoja yang cantik dan pintar. Baik hati juga harus dimasukkan dalam penilaian sang nonya besar. Beliau langsung terkesima saat melihat wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya. Empat tahun yang lalu, dimana nyonya Kim yang saat itu tengah kesusahan membawa barang belanjaannya ditolong oleh Jisoo dengan membawakan sebagian paperbag yang menggantung ditangannya.

Mulai saat itulah nyonya Kim seakan mendapatkan sosok menantu ideal. Cantik, tentu saja. Dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit putih Jisoo tentu saja sangat berkilau belum lagi ia lulusan dari salah satu universitas negeri terbaik di Korean. Kurang apa coba?

Baik hati. Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Jisoo adalah satu-satunya yang mau membantu membawakan barang belanjaannya di mall yang padat manusia itu. Jadi nyonya Kim selalu menjudge bahwa Jisoo adalah yeoja baik hati.

Jika Jisoo dibandingkan dengan Donghyuk yang nyata-nyata adalah seorang namja sewaan. Cih, nyonya Kim hilang selera kagum dengan namja yang bisa menyita seluruh hati kedua cucunya. Beliau yang memang tidak menginginkan ada sosok lain sebagai menantu keluarga Kim dari putra sulungnya semakin benci dengan namja itu.

" Cih, apa bagusnya namja sewaan itu? Kalau hanya mengompres hadi anak demam saja Jisoo juga bisa " tuh kan, nyonya Kim mulai mengeluarakan sinyal kebenciannya.

" Bagusnya? Tentu saja bagusnya karna Donghyuk mengobati dengan tulus bukan hanya cari muka. Ia bahkan yang mengobati bukan meracuni keponakanku" kata Hanbin tajam. Ia muak jika sang umma terus saja membanggakan dan mempromosikan Jisoo.

Sebenarnya nyonya Kim bukan hanya kali ini saja membanggakan Jisoo didepan anak-anak dan suaminya. Beliau sejak empat tahun yang lalu selalu saja mempromosikan yeoja itu seperti barang dagangan. Dulu nyonya Kim menjodohkan Jisoo dengan Hanbin karna Jiwon sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun saat mengetahui Jiwon telah putus dengan para kekasihnya nyonya Kim mulai mengobral Jisoo pada Jiwon.

" Apa Jiwon hyung tidak keluar dari kamarnya, appa? Aku tidak melihat dia di kantor " tanya Hanbin yang tidak ingin melanjutkan acara berkelahi verbal dengan sang umma.

" Hyungmu memang tidak ke kantor. Dia bekerja dia ruang kerjanya, kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Hiburlah " kata tuan Kim.

" Aku ke atas "

" Aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan Jisoo dihadapan anak-anakku "

" Oppa "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Umma, kenapa appa tidak kecini ya? "

Donghyuk mengalihakan perhatiannya dari nasi menuju kearah si sulung. Ia tersenyum manis lalu membelai putra manis dari Kim Jiwom itu. Betul juga, Kenapa Jiwon tidak mengunjunginya.

Mungkin mengunjunginya tidak penting, tapi kan ini ada anak-anaknya yang sedang hidup diapartemennya. Apa namja kelinci itu tidak khawatir dengan kedua putranya, tanya Donghyuk dalam hati.

" Umma " panggilan si sulung membangunkan namja semok itu dari lamunannya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Donghyuk yang tadi tersenyum lembut sekarang bisa melamun karna namja kelinci itu.

" Mungkin appa sedang sibuk " uuuhh . . . Donghyuk merasa ia seolah sudah menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jiwon jika mengingat jawabannya.

" Em " Donghyun mengangguk.

" Chagi! Jangan coba-coba untuk menyisakan sayuran hijau yang sudah umma masak jika kalian tidak ingin kehilangan mimik " suara tegas Donghyuk membuat nyali dua bocah itu menciut. Uh, keduanya mencebilkan bibir kompak karena ancaman sang umma.

" Ne "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari Jiwon tidak menjenguk sang putra maupun memberi kabar atau bertanya kabar tentang dua putranya itu pada Donghyuk. Dan hal itu membuat namja manis yang kini sedang berbaring sambil merelakan dada putih mulus berisinya disesap oleh dua mahluk lucu. Ia berpikir jika mungkin saja Jiwon lebih memilih untuk hidup berdua dengan Jisoo tanpa kedua putranya.

Hell, tentu Donghyuk berpikiran jahat seperti itu jika mengingat seberapa besar perjuangan Jisoo dalam meluluhkan hati Jiwon. Belum lagi umma Jiwon yang terlihat sangat menginginkan yeoja ular itu untuk menjadi menantunya. Uh, wajah Donghyuk mengeras jika menginat tragedy yang bisa saja membunuh dua mahluk yang sedang memejamkan mata diatas ranjangnya.

" Mungkin appa kalian sudah mengiklaskan kalian untuk hidup dengan umma " lirih Donghyuk sambil mengusap surai madu bocah kembar itu sayang.

Tanpa Donghyuk ketahui jika Jiwon sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Namja kelinci itu tersenyum hangat kala dengan penuh kasih namja yang jelas-jelas dulu pernah ia benci karna membuat dua putranya menangis hampir sesak nafas dan menjadi murung kini berbalik menyayanginya. Yang tidak pernah bisa Jiwon abaikan adalah, namja semok itu menyayangi putranya selayaknya anaknya sendiri.

Ia bisa melihat jika mata Donghyuk terus becahaya kala melihat dua buah hatinya tertawa riang. Ia juga ikut merasakan kala dua malaikatnya seperti akan diminta oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa namja manis itu bahkan memakinya dengan kata-kata tajam tek berperikemanusiaan. Dan ia menjadi saksi bahwa namja itu selalu menangis dalam tiap merapal doa demi keselamatan dua anaknya.

Lagi-lagi Jiwon merasakan perasaan hangat ini. Rasa teramat sangat bahagia saat melihat sang malaikat yang coba ia selamatkan dari kejamnya kehiduapan yang membuangnya tengah terpejam dengan damai karana sang "umma" berada disisinya. Namun disaat bersamaan Jiwon merasakan hatinya sesak. Ia seolah tidak rela. Entahlah, Jiwon juga tidak tahu apa yang tidak ia relakan untuk kedua putranya.

**.**

**.**

" Kau disini? "

Donghyuk bertanya bingung dengan keberadaan Jiwon yang sudah duduk manis di sofa putihnya. Namja tampan pemilik gigi kelinci itu mengangguk sambil sesekali memencet tombol remot televise mencari siaran yang menarik. Tidak ada kata perbincangan lain karna keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

" Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku? " tanya Jiwon yang mulai bosan dengan acara televise yang tidak menarik. Ia berpindah mendekati Donghyuk yang sedang membuat susu untuk dua putranya,

" Eh " kaget Donghyuk. Pasti kabar kedua putranya Kim Donghyukkie, kata Donghyuk dalam hati.

" Aku kira Hanbin hyung pasti memberitahukanmu jadi aku tidak memberikabar. Mianhae "

" Apa Dongah tidak apa-apa? Aku dengar kalau ia demam " Jiwon bertanya keadaan putranya yang sudah ia abaikan karna pekerjaan dan pikirannya yang menumpuk.

" Kau tahu anakmu adalah namja yang kuat jadi ia tidak apa-apa " jawab namja manis itu.

" Gomawo " kata Jiwon yang membuat Donghyuk terbengong. Untuk apa namja kelinci ini berucap terimakasih.

" Gomawo, karna kau sudah menjaga mereka dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika orang yang membawa anakku pergi dari rumah bukan kau "

Kini mata keduanya saling menatap. Jiwon bisa melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata bersinar itu. Ia tidak salah pilih lagi, jika nantinya ia mendapat banyak halangan dalam kehidupannya ia pastikan dengan sang pemilik sorot mata ini ia bisa bersandar. Menyalurkan keluh kesah dan berbagi kebahagiaan dan duka.

Jiwon semakin maju untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja manis yang terus berlarian tanpa kenal lelah diotaknya. Ia menggenggam tangan halus namja manis yang terus merasuki hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia semakin memperdalam tatapan memabukkan itu dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Jiwon berharap tindakannya ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Sementara Donghyuk sudah menahan nafas tidak percaya.

Dan seiring kepercayaan keduanya yang semakin menipis beserta jarak yang semakin terkikis Donghyuk memejamkan matanya siap menerima jutaan cinta yang akan Jiwon beri sebelum,

" UMMA! "

Teriakan Dongah membuat dua sosok dewasa itu salah tingkah. Jiwon terpaksa menjauh sementara Donghyuk bergegas menuju kamar dimana sang putra tengah mencebilkan bibirnya kesal. Uh, Donghyuk sampai lupa kalau bocah cilik itu menunggunya membuat susu.

" Mianhae baby, umma lama " ucap Donghyuk meminta maaf.

" Umma malah acik-acikan pacaran cama appa padahal Dongah cedang haus " sungut Dongah dengan lidah cadelnya. Jiwon dan Donghyuk semakin salah tingkah. Keduanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Appa disini? " Donghyun bertanya pada sosok namja yang ia rindukan.

" Hyung tahu tidak, umma cama appa tadi pacaran? Pantac caja membuat cucunya lama " kata Dongah yang menyebarkan gossip.

" Memang kenapa kalau umma dan appa pacaran? Tidak boleh? " tanya Jiwon yang sok-sokan bersikap ia lah pemilik dari seorang Kim Donghyuk.

" Uhhh " Dongah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang appa. Maka ia putuskan mempoutkan bibirnya saja.

" Ck, Kau ini bicara apa Jiwon si? " kata Donghyuk ketus.

Sungguh Donghyuk berbicara seperti itu bukan tanpa maksud. Saat ini ia berusaha menutupi detak jantunya yang teramat sangat cepat dalam memompa darahnya. Ia takut jika saat ini Jiwon menyadari wajahnya yang memerah karna malu dan detak jantuknya yang seakan mau jebol.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin dan Jinhwan tengah duduk diruang tamu apartement Donghyuk sambil bermain dengan duo kembar yang asik melempar bola. Pasangan kekasih itu sedang menjenguk keponakannya yang sudah hampir satu bulan menginap disana,

" Kapan hyungmu pulang, Han? " tanya Jinhwan yang sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan berkas kantornya.

" Besok pagi, hyung bilang malam ini baru akan selesai acaranya "

" Memangnya kalau pulang malam ini tidak bisa? Kan Jiwon hanya di Busan " tanya Jinhwan yang seolah tidak puas jika Jiwon harus pulang esok hari.

" Memangnya kenapa hemm? "

" Tidak, aku hanya kasihan pada seorang ibu rumah tangga yang harus mengurus dua anak kembarnya seorang diri karna ditinggal calon suaminya bekerja diluar kota " canda Jinhwan yang nyatanya menyindir Donghyuk.

Donghyuk menunjukkan wajah malasnya atas candaan Jinhwan. Benar juga sih, ia menjadi kerepotan dengan adanya dua anak kembar berada diapartememnya tapi ya sudah lah, toh ia sendiri yang mau menjaganya.

Jiwon pergi ke Busan untuk melihat kemajuan proyek baru yag sedang perusahaannya buat jadi terpaksa namja itu meninggalakn dua buah hatinya. Awalnya Jiwon akan mengambil si kembar dan menitipkannya pada sang umma namun karna Donghyuk yang seperti keberatan untuk menyerahkan dua mahluk kembar itu pada ummanya, Jiwon terpaksa membawanya kembali keapartement namja manis itu. Dan dua minggu sudah Jiwon tidak pulang. Ia tetap berada di Busan walau jadwalnya yang hanya tiga hari disana terpaksa mundur karena terjadi bebarapa masalah.

" Baby, besok appa pulang dari Busan kalian ikut samchon pulang ne " ajak Hanbin pada dua keponakannya yang kini asik bermain pensil warna.

" Shireo, Donghyun mau sama umma saja "

" Nanti kalau Dongah pulang ada nenek cihir lagi camchon. Dongah ga mau cakit perut lagi " Hanbin menganga mendengar pengakuan Dongah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar keponakannya itu buka mulut.

" Dongah sakit perut? " Dongah mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kenapa Dongah sakit perut? " kini Jinhwan yang bertanya. Tiba-tiba tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

" Ada nenek cihir yang kacih Dongah cama hyung cucu setrowberi tapi pas Dongah cama hyung minum malah cakit perut teruc muntah. Huek . . huek . . racanya tidak enak " Donghyuk hanya diam mendengar pengakuan Dongah. Tidak seperti Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang kaget ia malah sibuk membereskan mainan dua putra dari Kim Jiwon itu.

" Kau diam saja Donghyukkie? " tanya Hanbin tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghyuk tidak terbakar kala mendengar sang 'putra' kenapa-napa.

" Aku sudah tahu hyung. Dongah sudah mengatakannya padaku "

" Jadi karna itu kau menampar Jisoo? " tanya Hanbin memastikan yang diangguki oleh Donghyuk.

" Kau luar biasa "

**.**

**.**

" APPA! "

Si kembar membuka pintu apartement sang umma untuk mempersilakan sang appa masuk. Tidak seperti yang Hanbin kataan tadi sore ternyata Jiwon langsung terbang menggunakan helicopter pribadinya agar segera bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ehem.

" Umma oedi? " tanya Jiwon yang menanyakan keberadaan Donghyuk.

" Umma cedang didapur membuat cucu " jawab Dongah dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia senang bisa melihat wajah sang appa lagi.

" Kau sudah pulang? "

Damn, Jiwon ternganga melihat Donghyuk. Mengapa namja manis itu bisa dengan santainya menyapanya dengan hanya. Ya Tuhan, sadarkan Jiwon jika namja itu belum menjadi miliknya. Demi roh para leluhurnya Jiwon bersumpah jika saat ini jantung dan organ vital lainnya yang ia miliki sedang bekerja diluar kenadali.

" Kim Donghyuk apa kau sedang berperan menjadi istriku? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jisoo, Tablo and his wife

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chap **

Damn, Jiwon ternganga melihat Donghyuk. Mengapa namja manis itu bisa dengan santainya menyapanya dengan hanya. Ya Tuhan, sadarkan Jiwon jika namja itu belum menjadi miliknya. Demi roh para leluhurnya Jiwon bersumpah jika saat ini jantung dan organ vital lainnya yang ia miliki sedang bekerja diluar kenadali.

" Kim Donghyuk apa kau sedang berperan menjadi istriku? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh. Donghyuk terbengong mendengar ucapan Jiwon. Bagaimana bisa namja kelinci itu berucap seenak giginya. Apa menurutnya ikatan pernikahan semudah itu. Donghyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

" Jangan mimpi " ucap Donghyuk ketus lalu meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih berdiri tegak didepan pintu.

" Chagi waktunya minum susu. Umma tidak mau kalian tidur kemalaman " ucapan namja manis itu diamini oleh sikembar dengan mudah. Dua bocah anak dari Kim Jiwon itu mengekor Donghyuk menuju kamar.

" Aku baru datang, kenapa kau main suruh mereka untuk tidur? " protes Jiwon tidak terima.

CK

Donghyuk berdecak malas. Dua bocah tak berdosa itu ia suruh masuk kamar terlebih dahulu sementara ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang ayah.

" Apa kau tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang? " tunjuk Donghyuk pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul Sepuluh.

" Anakmu perlu tidur 10 hingga 13 jam untuk mendapat mood yang baik dipagi hari. Dan kau sekarang memprotesku karna mengajak tidur? Lucu sekali " setelahnya Donghyuk tak memperdulikan Jiwon yang menggaruk tenguknya canggung.

Jiwon mengekor namja manis pengasuh putranya menuju kamar. Ya Tuhan, jika boleh jujur ingin sekali ia menyantap hidangan menggiurkan didepannya ini. Bagaimana tidak. Donghyuk menggunakan celana super pendek yang memamerkan paha mulusnya (iKON summer vocation) juga you can see berbelahan dada rendah(Mix &amp; Match ep. 3). Grrr.. Jiwon menggeram frustasi.

Namja kelinci itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Benar-benar gila. Entah Donghyuk sengaja menggoda dirinya atau memang kebiasaannya. Kini namja manis itu terlentang pasrah diatas kasur empuknya. Jika Jiwon sudah gila pasti ia langsung memangsanya. Tapi tidak, ia masih punya otak untuk berpikir jernih. Damn. Ia membutuhkan kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan "urusannya".

" Ish, appa kalian itu memang aneh " Donghyuk mendumel melihat kelakuan aneh Jiwon.

Jiwon kembali ke kamar Donghyuk setelah lima belas menit ia menyalurkan hasrat kelelakiannya. Ia sedikit merasa lega karna posisi Donghyuk tidak se-ekstrim tadi. Kini namja manis itu tak lagi memamerkan dada putih mulusnya juga perut ratanya.

" Kau bisa tidur disini atau di kamar kamu. Terserah mu saja. Tempati yang menurutmu nyaman " Donghyuk bangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu keluar kamar yang lagi-lagi diikuti oleh Jiwon.

Kedua namja itu asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Donghyuk sibuk membereskan mainan si kembar juga botol susu yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk minum. Sedang Jiwon sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

Jiwon terus memandangi Donghyuk yang mondar-mandir dihadapannya. Awalnya ia menyibukkan diri agar matanya terjaga dari tubuh haram yang menggodanya. Bukan. Bukan karna status Donghyuk yang seorang boyfriend experience , tapi karna tubuh itu bukan miliknya.

" Kau menggodaku? " akhirnya Jiwon buka suara setelah sekian lama. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan karna Donghyuk terus saja memamerkan dada putih mulusnya. Sebernya sudah tidak putih lagi karna sudah ada beberapa bekas gigitan dari kedua putranya.

" Maksudmu? " Donghyuk bertanya bodoh. Sungguh ia tidak tahu maksud dari ayah dua anak itu.

" Kau dari tadi mondar-mandir dihadapanku terlebih kau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini " Jiwon bangun dari duduknya mendekati Donghyuk.

" Apa kau sengaja? " Donghyuk bergidik saat suara Jiwon membelai inderanya.

" Leph . .engh . . ."

Donghyuk tiba-tiba lemas. Kakinya seperti jelly yang tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Jiwon membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa menyenangkan itu datang menghampiri Donghyuk. Tidak pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang indah seperti saat ini. Manis dan . . menggairahkan. Ia bahkan hingga terlupa jika tak ada satupun langganannya yang berani menodai bibir ranumnya.

" Manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari gula dan madu sekalipun " Jiwon melepas ciumannya setelah puas menikmati bibir merah menggoda itu.

PLAK

" Berani-beraninya kau "

Jiwon menggenggam tangan Donghyuk yang baru saja menampar pipinya. Sakit. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Ia harus membicarakan semua hal yang telah ia pikirkan dengan Donghyuk. Tidak hanya demi masa depannya tapi juga anak-anaknya.

" Kita perlu bicara "

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Diruang tamu apartement seorang Kim Donghyuk yang terbilang mewah. Donghyuk masih terlihat marah dengan aksi tiba-tiba Jiwon. Sementara sang tersangka duduk manis menatap "ibu" dari anak-anaknya.

" Kau bisa pergi jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan "

Ck

Decakan malas Jiwon keluarkan atas aksi pengusiran Donghyuk. Yang benar saja. Ini sudah malam ditambah ia sangat merindukan mereka. Ehem.

" Aku akan disini sampai anak-anakku mau ku ajak pulang "

Kerutan halus nampak jelas didahi Donghyuk. Namja manis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh jika menelisik perkataan Jiwon kembali.

" Kau akan disini sampai .. . Ya Tuhan! Kau akan ikut tinggal disini bersama si kembar?! " tanya Donghyuk tidak percaya. Jiwon hanya mengangguk.

" GILA! Aku bahkan harus banting tulang mengurusi anak-anakmu sekarang kau punya niat ingin ikut tinggal disini. Mau jadi apa aku? "

" Jadilah istriku "

Namja manis itu terbengong tidak percaya. Semudah itukah seorang Kim Jiwon pemuda kaya raya yang katanya baik hati dan tidak sombong itu berucap? Sulit dipercaya.

" Kau pasti bercanda " kata Donghyuk sambil menggeleng kepala.

Jiwon diam tak bersuara. Ia masih duduk tenang sambil mengamati seluruh pergerakan Donghyuk. Telinganya sudah ia siapkan untuk mendengar seluruh celotehan pedas namja manis benar saja. Jiwon sudah mendapat umpatan-umpatan menyakitkan dari namja manis itu. Sungguh wajah adalah alat tipu yang sesungguhnya.

" Sudah? " Jiwon buka suara setelah Donghyuk namja manis itu sudah lelah setelah mengumpat panjang lebar. Atau mungkin karna ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata umpatan.

" Aku serius memintamu untuk menjadi istriku "

" Kau kira aku ini apa?! Apa aku sebegitu murahan sampai kau akan membayarku untuk menjadi istrimu?! Aku memang peker – "

" Tak bisakah kau mendengarku sampai selesai? Aku pusing mendengarmu dari tadi mengumpat dan berteriak " Donghyuk terdiam setelah Jiwon memotong perkataannya yang super panjang itu.

Keduanya kembali diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jiwon menjadi enggan untuk mengutarakan pikirannya setelah melihat reaksi Donghyuk. Ia juga semakin sangsi jika Donghyuk bisa menerima apa yang telah ia pikirkan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Namja manis itu terus menanti suara Jiwon yang tak kunjung terdengar. Ia tahu ia sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Jiwon terlebih dahulu baru mengumpat sesuka hatinya. Tapi tidak. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih bijak. Setidaknya jika ia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran namja kelinci itu ia hanya perlu menolak dengan baik. Berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti hati namja itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah mengumbar kata-kata kasar yang semakin menyakinkan namja kelinci itu untuk menilainya seorang namja yang tidak baik. Tidak hanya statusnya yang seorang boyfriend experience tapi juga tutur katanya tak tak bisa diatur.

" Aku akan membawa pulang anak-anakku "

Deg

Bagai disambar petir siang bolong jantung Donghyuk kini berdetak lebih cepat. Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak setelah mendengar ucapan Jiwon. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu berucap dengan setenang itu.

" Aku rasa kami sudah terlalu merepotkanmu. Kau tidak bisa bebas karna harus mengurusi si kembar dan skripsimu pasti semakin terbengkalai. Karna kau menolak untuk menjadi istriku, pasti keberadaan kami disini pastilah hanya menjadi pengganggu " Jiwon berucap dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

" Maafkan ka- "

" Apa maksudmu?! Kau akan membawa mereka pergi lagi?! KAU AKAN MEMISAHKAN KAMI LAGI?! " Donghyuk tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Suaranya begitu tinggi hingga tidak hanya Jiwon tapi juga si kembar mendapat serangan kaget.

" Jika satu-satunya jalan untuk bersama mereka, aku harus menikah dengamu maka nikahi aku sekarang juga " Donghyuk tidak bisa lagi berpikir. Maka apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya bersumber dari hatinya yang tak mau dipisahkan oleh si kembar yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Jiwon melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa Donghyuk sebegitu sayangnya pada dua putranya hingga namja manis itu mau ia nikahi meski tanpa cinta. Cinta. Mungkin hanya Donghyuk saja yang tidak (belum) merasakannya.

Namja kelinci itu menyeriangai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Donghyuk tak menyadarinya. Mengapa rencananya begitu mulus untuk dijalankan. Bahklan ia tak perlu menunggu berjam-jam untuk mendengar kata setuju dari bibir namja manis itu.

Ya Tuhan. Apa kalian berpikir jika Jiwon akan setega itu memisahkan si kembar dengan Donghyuk? Tidak. Ia tidak setega itu. Awalnya ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk memancing Donghyuk. Tapi jika namja itu lebih menyayangi anaknya dan mau menikah dengannya itu adalah sebuah anugerah. Jiwon harus akui jika hatinya sudah jatuh pada namja manis itu entah sejak kapan. Masalah hati Donghyuk yang kapan akan jatuh padanya, itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Bukankah cinta ada karna terbiasa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini apartement Donghyuk sangat ramai. Si kembar bangun pagi sekali karna ayahnya telah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Mereka bertiga duduk manis dimeja makan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Dongah menceritakan kebiasaan sang umma yang selalu memakai pakaian mini saat dirumah tapi selalu tertutup saat diluar. Donghyun tidak mau kalah. Ia menceritakan tentang kehebatan sang umma yang selalu membuatkan makanan sehat untuknya.

Jiwon sangat bahagia pagi ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Ia terus mengumbar senyum bahagia kala mengingat aksinya yang sangat hebat. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama ia sudah mendapat calon istri. Sungguh seorang Kim Jiwon sangatlah beruntung.

Cup

Jiwon mengecup pipi Donghyuk saat namja manis itu meletakkan kopi untuknya. Donghyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia berpikir mungkin saat ini ia seperti kepiting rebus. Merah menyala.

" Aku membencimu Kim " ketus Donghyuk menyembunyikan malunya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu sayang " balas Jiwon yang semakin membuat wajah Donghyuk memanas.

" Uh. . . lagi-lagi umma cama appa pacaran " keluh Dongah yang memandang iritasi kisah kasih sang orangtuanya. Jiwon hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan nunggu cerita abal buatan choco #bow.

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah mereview #Deepbowuntukkaliansemua.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal choco.


	9. Chapter 8

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jisoo, Tablo and his wife

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chap **

Cup

Jiwon mengecup pipi Donghyuk saat namja manis itu meletakkan kopi untuknya. Donghyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia berpikir mungkin saat ini ia seperti kepiting rebus. Merah menyala.

" Aku membencimu Kim " ketus Donghyuk menyembunyikan malunya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu sayang " balas Jiwon yang semakin membuat wajah Donghyuk memanas.

" Uh. . . lagi-lagi umma cama appa pacaran " keluh Dongah yang memandang iritasi kisah kasih sang orangtuanya. Jiwon hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk berdebar kala menginjakkan kaki dikediaman Kim. Kakinya melemah seperti jelly saat mengkap tatapan nyonya Kim. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan itu. Mengalihkan atensinya agar jantungnya kembali normal. Ya Tuhan. . kenapa juga ia harus bertindak bodoh dengan mengiyakan begitu saja lamaran tak romantic si Kim babo Jiwon itu. Oh . . Kim Donghyuk ini bukan saatnya untuk menyesal, pikirnya.

Jiwon yang sadar dengan kegugupan calon istrinya menggenggam tangan Donghyuk dan mengusapnya pelan menenangkan. Ditatapnya sang umma sebagai tanda bahwa namja yang berada disisinya adalah pilihan hatinya. Seorang yang paling tepat berada disekitaran hidup ia dan anak-anaknya.

Nyonya Kim melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tamu yang mahal. Beliau duduk begitu anggun sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Donghyuk. Mulai dari cara ia duduk, berbicara hingga cara namja itu berinteraksi dengan kedua cucunya. yeoja yang masih cantik itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tak ada seorangpun menyadari.

" Apa modalmu hingga berani menemui kami? " Donghyuk memandang takut pada nyonya Kim.

" Umma " sergah Jiwon saat tahu bahwa ummanya akan menyerang Donghyuk. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan melumpuhkan Donghyuk.

" Diam Kim. Aku hanya ingin tahu modal apa yang ia punya hingga berani datang kemari dengan status calon istrimu. Apa kau sudah menggempurnya semalaman suntuk? "

Tidak hanya Donghyuk tapi juga Jiwon terperangah dengan ucapan sang umma. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi itu berkata demikian. Jiwon memandang tajam ummanya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun terpaksa ia tutup kembali.

" Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan tubuhku pada anakmu nyonya. Ia yang datang melamarku tadi malam. Dan jika anda bertanya modal apa yang ku bawa, bukankah anda sudah tahu jawabannya? " Donghyuk berkata dengan tegas dan percaya diri.

Ibu Kim Jiwon itu mengendikkan bahunya seolah tak perduli. Donghyuk semakin berdebar dibuatnya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk datang silih berganti menyambar otaknya. Tangannya terkepal kuat agar kegugupannya mereda.

" Umma " panggil Donghyun yang tiba-tiba meminta pangku pada Donghyuk.

" Donghyun ngantuk, ayo tidul "

Tanpa menunggu Donghyun merengek namja manis itu langsung membawa salah satu anak Jiwon menuju kamar. Membaringkan tubuh semoknya dan membuka tiga kancing teratas agar bocah gembul itu menghisap dada berisinya. Jika boleh jujur. Kedatangan Donghyun laksanya air hujan dipadang pasir yang mampu menyelamatkan Donghyuk.

Sungguh, berada dihadapan nyonya Kim dengan segala rasa bencinya adalah hal yang paling menakutkan menurutnya. Donghyuk membelai halus surai madu (calon) anaknya dengan sayang. Tidak pernah ia banyangkan jika harus berpisah dengan mereka berdua untuk selamanya. Tentu kalian masih ingat kesakitan Donghyuk saat harus berpisah dengan si kembar meski hanya beberapa hari saja.

" Umma " Dongah menaiki ranjang Jiwon yang cukup tinggi penuh perjuangan. Anak itu tersenyum bangga saat bisa memeluk sang umma yang sedang berbaring.

" Wae chagi? "

" Hanbin camchon pulang bercama Jinhwan imo membawa mobil remot becar nanti kalau hyung cudah bangun Dongah mau main cama hyung ne umma? " Donghyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Dongah mau cama appa dulu " kemudian bocah gembul itu berlari keluar dari kamar sang appa.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Donghyuk sudah kembali keruang tamu. Sekarang ia melihat ada dua manusia baru yang duduk santai disofa. Jinhwan dan Hanbin melempar senyum padanya yang dibalas dengan ogah-ogahan. Mungkin ia menjadi tertekan kembali.

" Donghyun sudah tidur? Ia pasti kelelahan karna bangun terlalu pagi " Jiwon menggeser duduknya memberi ruang pada Donghyuk. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ucapan Jiwon.

" Kapan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan? "

Eh. Donghyuk dan Jiwon melongo mendapat pertanyaan dari tuan Kim. Mereka sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya bahkan hanya menggerakkan tangannya saja susah. Pasangan Binhwan terlihat menahan tawa melihat reaksi bodoh dua namja itu sedang nyonya Kim tetap mempertahankan kewibawaannya. Menatap lurus kedepan.

Tidak ada jawaban baik dari sang namja kelinci ataupun namja semok itu. Mereka terus mempertahankan wajah tampang bodoh dengan sesekali saling lirik untuk mendapat jawaban. Namun nihil. Tak satupun mendapat bocoran.

Merasa jengah dengan aksi bodoh sang hyung Hanbin memecah keheningan. Ia melempar bantal sofa tepat mengenai kepala Jiwon yang membuat namja kelinci itu tersadar. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama ia bertindak bodoh.

" Umma " hanya satu kata itu yang mapu keluar dari mulut Jiwon.

Seolah tahu dengan kebingungan sang anak nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya. Beliau tersenyum manis menambah kecantikkannya.

" Umma, bagaimana? " Jiwon tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk sang umma menggantikan ucapan terimakasih.

" Kau tahu umma tak akan setega itu pada anak dan cucu tersayang umma " Jiwon terus memeluk sambil sesekali mengecup pipi wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

**.**

Tuan dan nyonya Kim duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang menikmati malam yang semakin larut. Wanita yang telah melahirkan dua orang putra itu memeluk tubuh tegap sang suami sambil sesekali menghirup wangi tubuh namja yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama bertahun-tahun.

" Oppa " panggil Hyejung pada sang suami yang sibuk membolak-balikkan bukunya.

" Wae, kau menginginkan sesuatu? " tanya sang suami yang mulai menutup bukunya. Tangannya memeluk sang istri hangat.

" Aku takut jika memisahkan namja itu dari si kembar maka mereka akan terluka lagi. Mungkin kali ini akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga takut menyakiti Jisoo jika aku merestui namja itu untuk menjadi umma dari cucu kita " . . semakin meneluspkan tubuhnya pada pelukan sang suami. Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya sering pusing karna memikirkan masalah pendamping hidup sang putra.

Tuan Kim mengerti kegamangan hati sang istri. Beliau membelai rambutnya yeoja yang selama ini mengisi hatinya dengan sayang. Tak ada ucapan. Ayah dari Kim Jiwon itu hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta kasihnya pada sang istri melalui belaian halus. Berharap agar mengurangi kebingungan dalam hati wanitanya. Namja baya itu semakin menelusupkan kepala sang istri kedada bidangnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat sekaligus penangkal kegalauan.

" Aku tidak ingin semakin memporak-porandakan hati dan pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau seorang ibu yang bijak sehingga tahu keputusan terbaiklah yang akan kau ambil. Kau lebih mengenal anak-anak dan kedua cucumu, chagi "

Tidak ada jawaban pasti untuk memihak salah satu dari dua orang yang mengelilingi putranya. Jisoo seorang yeoja cantik dengan lekuk tubuh indah dan berkelaluan baik didepannya. Baik nyonya maupun tuan Kim tidak menutup mata ataupun menghakimi yeoja itu. Mereka cukup tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Jika membicarakan Jisoo maka Donghyuk juga harus diperhitungkan. Namja itu tak kalah indah dari Jisoo yang seorang yeoja. Wajah, kulit maupun lekuk tubuh tak perlu diragukan. Donghyuk juga berkelakuan baik. Yah, meski namja itu pernah menampar Jisoo didepan mereka namun itu dapat dimaklumi. Itu ia lakukan untuk melindungi cucu mereka, aniya?

**.**

**Flashbak off**

**.**

**.**

Jadi inilah keputusan yang diambil oleh nyonya Kim. Beliau merelakan Jisoo untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini Jisoo sakit hati dengan keputusan sepihak nyonya Kim yang lebih memilih Donghyuk sebagai menantu dari pada dirinya. Tapi biarlah, nyonya Kim jauh lebih sayang dengan anak dan kedua cucunya.

Hanbin menatap Jiwon serta Donghyuk menggoda. Alisnya dinaik turunkan sambil sesekali mengedip mata nakal. Ya Tuhan, ia turut bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tahu ummanya bukan wanita jahat yang akan bersikap egois.

Donghyuk merona, wajahnya merah padam karna malu bercampur bahagia. Tidak hanya karna godaan Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang ikut-ikutan melempar kedipan nakal atau karna kedua orangtua Jiwon yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum menggoda. Yang harus kalian tahu, tangan Jiwon kini sedang mendekat kuat tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kilat pada dahinya. Uhh. . Kim Jiwon tak tahu tempat rupanya.

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara penuh suka cita itu kini Donghyuk sedang menikmati peraannya sebagai calon menantu keluarga Kim. Sama halnya dengan Jinhwan, nyonya Kim memperlakukan ia dengan baik. Mungkin saat itu karna nyonya Kim sedang galau memikirkan siapa yang paling cocok untuk beliau jadikan menantu hingga tega berbuat "kejam" pada Donghyuk meski hanya sebatas ucapan. Nyatanya, kini beliau sangat bersemangat untuk mengetahui seluk beluk sang calon menantu.

" Jadi Boyfriend Experience itu kerjanya bagaimana? Jiwon bilang tubuhmu tidak tersentuh sama sekali " tanya nyonya Kim kepo akut. Ya Tuhan, nyonya Kim ini merusak suasanya saja.

" Umma " Hanbin memperingatkan sang umma.

Ck. Nyonya Kim berdecak malas. Tidak suka dengan Hanbin yang mematahkan rasa keingin tahuannya. Ia inikan hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan calon menantunya. Kalaupun Donghyuk sudah pernah melakukan hal "itu" dengan pelanggannya nyonya Kim juga tidak akan marah.

" Gwenchana, umma juga harus tahu " meski awalnya kaget dengan pertanyaan sang calon mertua Donghyuk mencoba mengubah keadaan. Ia harus jujur dan menceritakan segala agar tak terjadi salah paham dikemudian hari.

" Emm- "

" Ck. Tidak usah diceritakan. Toh, ciuman pertamamu aku yang mengambil " potong Jiwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Donghyuk bersemu dengan ucapan ayah sikembar itu. Sedang nyonya dan tuan Kim memandang tidak percaya. Kalau ciuman pertamanya saja anaknya yang mengambil lalu apa kerjanya seorang boyfriend experience itu?

" Jadi umma, appa, boyfrience experience itu hanya sekedar menemani namja atau yeoja yang butuh teman kencan atau untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Intinya sih, untuk dipamerkan begitu " kini Jinhwan yang berkata.

" Dan yang umma dan appa harus tahu, bahwa adikku ini meskipun ia pekerja prostitusi tapi ia tidak menjajakan dirinya untuk dinikmati namja hidung belang. Tenang saja, adikku masih suci bahkan ciuman pertamanya saja anak umma yang mengambil " perkataan Jinhwan semakin membuat Donghyuk merona.

" Yeoppo " kata nyonya Kim melihat wajah calon menantunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan ini Donghyuk membuka mata dipagi hari dengan pemandangan wajah damai seorang Kim Jiwon disampingnya. Entah bahagia atau biasa saja yang pasti dada Donghyuk selalu berdesir nyaman. Ada rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan satu atau dua kata.

**Brak**

Donghyuk berjengit kaget. Tersadar dari atensinya yang tak pernah berpaling dari wajah teduh Jiwon. Sikembar membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Terlihat wajah dua bocah gembul itu tidak baik-baik saja. Bibirnya maju lima senti dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi khas seorang Kim Jiwon juga dahi yang berkerut. Donghyuk memandang bingung calon anak-anaknya.

" Wae?! Kenapa umma tidak ada pac kita bangun?! " Dongah bertanya kesal pada sang umma.

Oh, jadi ini masalahnya. Pantas saja mereka kesal, ummanya masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebal disisi sang appa sementara mereka sudah bangun. Hei, kalian pasti tahu apa yang membuat mereka marah. Apa lagi kalau bukan dada putih mulus sang umma yang tidak menyapa saat mereka bangun tidur.

" Mian ne. Umma baru bangun. Jja, naiklah "

Selalu seperti itu. Satu bulan keberadaannya dikediaman keluarga Kim selalu dimanfaatkan oleh si kembar untuk terus menikmati dada putih mulus milik sang umma. Ini bukan mitos. Kalian harus percaya bahwa si kembar berhasil mempengaruhi sang halmeoni agar Donghyuk tinggal disana selama mempersiapkan pernikahan. Tujuannya? Pasti kalian sudah tahu.

" Good morning, baby " Jiwon menyapa anak-anak dan calon istrinya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Si kembar hanya mengangguk. Mau apa? Toh mereka masih menikmati sarapan paginya yang tak mengeluarkan apapun membuat Jiwon berdecak ditiap paginya. Iri, ouh?

" Aku belum menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu, kau bisa menyiapkan sendirikan? "

Donghyuk tidak enak hati dengan Jiwon. Keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur serta dadanya yang sedang dinikmati si kembar membuatnya tak bisa melakukan kebiasaannya untuk melayani Jiwon. Yah, meski hanya kecupan ringan saat Jiwon bangun tidur tapi itu sudah kewajibannya. Selain itu, menyiapkan pakaian kantor juga sarapan Jiwon juga seharusnya ia lakukan.

" Tak apa, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Tapi morning kissku bagaimana? " tanya Jiwon polos. Donghyuk bersemu mendengarnya.

" Masih ada si kembar " jawabnya malu-malu.

" Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari biasanya " goda Jiwon kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari menemani Donghyuk mengendarai Mercedesnya menuju kantor Jiwon untuk mengantar makan siang bersama si kembar. Jika ia sudah tinggal satu bulan dikediaman keluarga Kim maka kebiasaan mengantar makan siang baru ia kerjakan satu minggu ini. Awalnya ini hanya iseng karna usulan Dongah yang merasa kasihan pada appanya yang sering telat makan siang karna terlalu sibuk bekerja. Uh, anak yang perhatian.

Sambil terus bernyanyi si kembar melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Sesekali mereka terpekik kegirangan saat melihat gedung tinggi dipinggir jalan dengan banyak kaca. Mereka belum menyadari saja jika kantor sang ayah jauh lebih tinggi.

" Umma, Dongah becok kalau cudah becar mau bekerja digedung itu " tunjuk Dongah pada salah satu gedung tinggi berwarna merah mencolok.

" Wae? " kata Donghyuk singkat. Ingat ia sedang menyetir.

" Gedungnya tinggi, pacti cangat acik kalau naik lift " uh. . . Donghyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Dongah. Hanya karna naik lift ternyata.

" Kalau Donghyun ingin bekerja dimana, chagi? " tanya Donghyuk pada si manis yang hanya diam mendengarkan kembarannya.

" Hyunnie mau dilumah saja sepelti umma. Menyiapkan pakaian dan salapan untuk appa juga menunggu appa pulang kelja " Donghyuk terhenyak dengan jawaban Donghyun. Jadi maksud anaknya yang satu ini ia ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik begitu? Ck ck ck, tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tidak ingin menambah kekagetannya akan jawaban serta pertanyaan sang anak Donghyuk hanya diam memfokuskan diri pada kemudinya agar segera sampai ditempat tujuannya.

" APPA! "

Teriakan si kembar mengagetkan beberapa orang diruang rapat. Tak terkecuali seorang namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan appa. Meski kaget, namun Jiwon dengan cepat menguasai keadaan dan tersenyum pada dua anak kembarnya. Ia melangkah menuju dua bocah yang membulatkan matanya. Mungkin mereka juga kaget karna ternyata sang appa tidak sendirian.

Donghyuk tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata masih banyak orang diruang rapat itu. Jisoo bilang tadi rapatnya sudah selesai sehingga ia bisa langsung menemui Jiwon diruang rapat tapi kenapa malah seperti ini. Bahkan Donghyuk bisa melihat jika mereka sedang serius membiacarakan sesuatu.

" Mianhae, tadi Jisoo bilang kalau rapatnya sudah selesai " kata Donghyuk sambil menundukkan kepala. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat malu dan merasa bersalah saat ini.

" Aniya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kami sudah hampir selesai, kebetulan karna kdan si kembar ada disini. Jja, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian " Jiwon menuntun Donghyuk kedalam ruang rapat yang berisikan para pemegang saham serta beberapa pejabat tinggi dikantornya.

" Karena mereka sudah ada disini jadi aku tidak akan menunda lagi. kenalkan ini Kim Donghyuk calon istriku " Jiwon merangkul Donghyuk yang saat ini berdiri tegang. Kakinya melemas seperti jelly. Ia menunduk menghindari sorot mata dari sesorang.

" Dan mereka, kalian pasti sidah tahu. Mereka putra kembarku " Jiwon memperkenalkan calon istri dan anak-anaknya dengan bangga. Ia tak menyadari jika sang calon itri terus menunduk bukan karna malu tapi menghindari sesuatu.

Setelah menunggu selama dua puluh menit diruang Jiwon, Donghyuk akhirnya bernafas lega bisa melihat namja tampan itu menemuinya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Jiwon tanpa manghiraukan dua bocah yang menatapnya bingung. Tanpa dikomando air mata Donghyuk tiba-tiba jatuh dan membasahi jas mahal Jiwon.

Merasa ada yang aneh pada calon istrinya Jiwon semakin mendekap hangat Donghyuk tanpa berkata. Ia harus menenangkan namjanya dulu.

Hanbin segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat melihat dua sosok yang dulu saling buang kini sedang berpelukan. Ia berusaha melangkah tanpa suara namun gagal karna si kembar mengacaukan aksinya.

" Kenapa samchon memfoto umma dan appa? "

Namja tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gagal sudah langkahnya untuk mengabadikan moment teromantis dari Jowon dan Donghyuk. Segera ia memasukkan kembali handponenya kedalam jas yang tak kalah mahal dari milik Jiwon.

" Ada apa? " Jiwon bertanya tanpa melepas pelukannya. Ia mengajak Donghyuk untuk duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Membenamkan kepala namja manis itu didada bidangnya.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan Donghyuk baik-baik saja "

" Maksudmu? " tanya Jiwon memicingkan matanya. Curiga.

" Salah satu pemegang saham. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita pastinya tapi tangisan calon itrimu sepertinya berasal dari sana " jawaba Hanbin ikut mendudukkan dirinya menikmati sofa empuk diruangan sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu namun Donghyuk masih saja bersedih. Jiwon sudah mencoba menenangkannya namun tetap saja nihil. Jinhwan sudah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja namun namja kelinci itu tak juga percaya. Hanya ada rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.

Jiwon tahu jika senyum dan tawa yang Donghyuk berikan untuk kedua anaknya bukanlah senyum tulus dari hatinya. Dan perubahan sikap Donghyuk juga dirasakan oleh si kembar. mereka seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang umma sehingga keduanya sangat jarang menyusahkan Donghyuk.

Seperti saat ini. Saat bangun dipagi hari biasanya si kembar akan marah jika Donghyuk taka di sisinya kini mereka hanya diam menikmati susu coklat buatan sang nenek. Nyonya Kim ikut bersedih dengan keadaan Donghyuk yang seperti ini. Jika nyonya Kim saja bersedih lalu bagaimana dengan Jiwon.

Tentu namja itu yang paling sedih. Kepalanya terus dikelilingi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar perubahan sikap Donghyuk. Hanbin tidak bisa menjelaskan penyebab sikap Donghyuk karna ia juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kuncinya ada pada Jinhwan namun saat ini namja mungil itu sedang berada diluar kota untuk mengurusi masalah kantor.

" Tolong jangan seperti ini. Katakan apa yang membuatmu bersedih, chagi "

**Deg**

Donghyuk merasakan dadanya berdesir halus. Jiwon memanggilnya dengan chagi. Ini baru pertama kali ia mendengarnya. Tidak-tidak, Jiwon sudah sering memanggilnya seperti itu namun baru kali ini namja tampan yang akan menjadi suaminya itu memanggilnya penuh rasa kasih. Ia merasakan ketulusan Jiwon dalam tiap katanya.

Dengan cepat ia menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Jiwon. Air matanya mengalir banyak sekali hingga pakaian kantor Jiwon yang sudah rapi menjadi basah. Calon istri sedang bersedih dan calon suaminya menennangkan adalah gambaran betapa indahnya kisah percintaan Donghyuk dan Jiwon meski masih diselimuti rahasia.

Donghyuk semakin mencengkeram Jiwon dengan kuat. Tangannya meremas jas mahal Jiwon hingga kusut. Derai air matanya tak terkendali. Disela isakan dahsyat itu Donghyuk berucap,

" Ia datang untuk menghancurkan hidupku lagi. Ia pasti akan . . . hiks . . "

Ucapan Donghyuk berhenti. Meski Jiwon mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh kasih namun tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Iya, ia datang. Ia pasti akan mencoba menghancurkan hidup seorang Kim Donghyuk lagi. Dan semua telah terbukti dengan paket yang Donghyuk terima setiap pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

**Child (7chapter) , short story (4chapter), young mother(3chapter) dan pain &amp; love (prolog) sudah ada di WP dengan akun choco_jin ^_***

**Mungkin selanjutnya choco akan lebih banyak update diWP karna (menurut choco) lebih mudah. Bisa diupdate dimana saja, kapan saja, dan dalam keadaan apa saja. **

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan nunggu cerita abal buatan choco #bow.

Gomawo untuk para reader yang sudah mereview #Deepbowuntukkaliansemua.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal choco.


	10. Chapter 9

**Umma To My Sons**

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort/drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk Kim (Yoon) Donghyun-Dong ah

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jisoo, Tablo and his wife

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chap **

" Ia datang untuk menghancurkan hidupku lagi. Ia pasti akan . . . hiks . . "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon merasakan dadanya sesak tiap kali Donghyuk menangis sedih. Mendengar Donghyuk yang terisak jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin namja manis itu hingga ia lupa kapan mereka tanpa sengaja bersikap manis. Ia tidak ingin namjanya seperti ini. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagi seorang Kim Jiwon melindungi orang-orang yang disayangi adalah wajib. Dan kini ia sebagai seorang calon suami dari Kim Donghyuk juga wajib melindungi namja manis itu. Jiwon mengerahkan beberapa detective swasta untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Kim Donghyuk.

Semua telah ia dapatkan. Masalalu umma dari anak-anak itu ternyata penuh liku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan yang telah direncanakan. Ia kemudian diasuh oleh sang paman yang hanya berumur satu minggu. Setelahnya ia dibuang dipinggir jalan tanpa uang sepesertpun.

Saat ia kembali kerumah mewah yang saat itu langsung berganti kepemilikan menjadi milik sang paman Donghyuk harus menerima kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh sang menjadi sosok yang paling berjasa selama hidupnya.

Namja kelinci itu kini paham mengapa Donghyuk berubah drastic dengan adanya orang yang disebut paman itu. Calon istrinya mengalami masa lalu yang memilukan sehingga ia harus bisa mempertahankan diri. Maka Jiwon sudah menemukan jawaban atas sikap Donghyuk lainnya. Namja tidak benar-benar seorang yang dingin. Terbukti dengan kedua putranya bisa menempel seperti tak ingin lepas.

" Kau yakin dengan semua ini? " tanya Jiwon pada seorang namja yang duduk didepannya. Mereka hanya dihalangi meja kerja Jiwon.

" Saya sudah mencari informasi sedetail mungkin dan orang-orang dimasa lalu nyonya Kim mengatakan namja ini adalah pamannya " jawab namja itu penuh keyakinan.

" Hanbin ah, buat harga saham kita menurun dengan cara apapun " Jiwon langsung menutup teleponnya setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin tahu apapun yang akan adiknya katakan.

" Tetap selidiki orang itu dan keluarganya. Langsung hubungi aku jika ada yang mencurigakan " Jiwon mengusir halus namja itu dari ruangannya.

Namja kelinci itu mengurut dahinya. Pusing sering kali menghampirinya tiba-tiba belakangan ini. Donghyuk hanya diam saat ia mengajak bicara. Namja manis itu hanya sesekali tersenyum itupun jika sedang ingin. Permasalahannya adalah Donghyuk jarang sekali ingin tersenyum.

Belum lagi anak-anaknya menjadi semakin manja dan uring-uringan karna sang umma tidak pernah lagi memberikan dada putih mulusnya. Jiwon masih bisa mengerti jika Donghyuk tidak memberikan dadanya tapi kenapa namja manis itu juga tidak memberikan senyumnya barang satu senti saja.

Tidak hanya urusan Donghyuk dan kedua putranya yang membuat Jiwon pusing. Perusahaannya akan membuka cabang baru yang mengharuskannya bekerja ekstra. Hasilnya, waktunya terkuras dikantor hingga menyebabkan ia lalai dengan keberadaan dua putranya.

Jiwon tak bisa berpikir lagi. Perusahaannya penting, namun dua putra dan calon istrinya jauh lebih penting. Ia sempat mengumpat beberapa kali menyalahkan Tuhan karna membuat situasi seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

" Hyung, apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk menurunkan harga . . . "

Hanbin terdiam saat melihat hyungnya duduk bersandar dikursi kebesarannya. Ia melihat hyungnya dalam keadaan sangat tidak baik. Ia ingat tadi pagi hyungnya berangkat ke kantor dengan pakaian yang mahal dan wajah tampan. Tapi kini, bahkan jas bermerek Armani itu sangat mirip dengan jas yang dihual dipasar tradisional.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil, hyung? " Hanbin tidak ingin m=semakin membuat hyungnya terlihat buruk. Ia langsung menanyakan kepastian langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

" Lakukanlah, aku yakin dengan menurunnya harga saham dia akan berulah agar tidak merugi " jawab Jiwon kemudian menunggalkan Hanbin yang masih berdiri diruangannya.

.

.

.

" APPA! "

Jiwon merentangkan tangannya saat dua bocah gembul itu berlari meneriakkan statusnya. Namja kelinci itu tertawa karna dua putranya terus mengecupi wajahnya hingga membuatnya basah. Jiwon melepas pelukannya saat seorang namja manis tepatnya calon istrinya berjalan menuju keberadaannya.

Jiwon mendongak dan menemukan pemandangan tak biasa. Namja manis itu. Kim Donghyuk, yang sebentar lagi menjadi istrinya tengah tersenyum manis. Taka da lagi gurat sedih diwajahnya yang ayu. Namja kelinci itu bahkan bisa melihat jika ibu dari dua putranya kini tengah berbahagia.

" Chagi " tanpa sadar Jiwon mengumandangkan panggilan itu. Ia selalu memanggil Donghyuk seperti itu namun tak pernah ada balasa. Dan kali ini ia melihat hal yang berbeda. Donghyuknya tersenyum sambil terus melangkah dan berakhir mengecup pipinya. Sungguh Jiwon tak pernah memimpikan hal ini.

" Kau sudah pulang? " Donghyuk bertanya sambil tangannya mengambil tas kerja Jiwon.

Sebentar. Jiwon merasa ini seperti mimpi. Namja kelinci itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia masih tidak percaya. Ia yakin tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat kekantor Donghyuk masih terlihat sedih. Bukan ia tidak suka melihat calon istrinya kembali bahagia. Namun ia merasa begitu tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa? " tanya Donghyuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jiwon tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya erat.

" Aku seperti bermimpi. Tadi pagi kau masih mengacuhkanku tapi sekarang kau menyambutku dengan senyum lebar dan kecupan manis " ucap Jiwon sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dipipi Donghyuk.

" Uh.. . Kenapa cih appa cama umma kalo pacaran celalu didepan kita " sungut Dongah pada kembarannya membuat dua namja dewasa itu terkekeh.

Semua kembali seperti semula. Donghyuk kembali melayani Jiwon layaknya seorang istri. Kini mereka- Jiwon, Donghyuk, dan si kembar –tengah berada dikamar Jiwon yang sudah resmi akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua saa setelah menikah. Dongah duduk diatas ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel sang umma sementara Donghyun ikut memilihkan baju untuk disakai Jiwon bersama sang umma

Anak sulung keluarga Kim itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang yang memamerkan perut kotak-kotaknya. Donghyuk sempat kaget dan menutup wajahnya karna malu. Namun dengan cepat ia menguasai mimik wajahnya.

" Chagi, jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Nanti saat kita sudah menikah seluruh tubuh ini milikmu " goda Jiwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat wajah Donghyuk memerah parah.

" Aku lebih senang kau terdiam karna tersipu dari pada diam karna sedih " lalu Jiwon memeluk tubuh semok itu lebih erat dari pada saat ia masuk rumah tadi.

Tanpa memperdulikan dua bocah yang bingung menatap orang tuanya saling peluk dua namja itu asik dengan dunia yang mereka buat sendiri. Jiwon mengecup puncak kepala Donghyuk berulang kali sambil berucap terimakasih.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jiwon hanya ingin mengutarakannya terus menerus. Mungkin terimakasih atas kesediaan namja manis itu menjadi istrinya. Atau karna kesediaan Donghyuk untuk menjaga kedua buah hatinya atau karna,

" Terimakasih karna kau sudah mau tersenyum " Donghyuk menelusupkan kepalanya kedada bidang Jiwon yang belum berlapis benang. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

" Hei, uljima " kata Jiwon saat dirasa dadanya basah karna air mata yang ia yakini berasal dari namja yang merelakan dadanya untuk kedua putranya.

" Mianhae "

.

.

.

.

.

Bersabar adalah kunci menjalani hidup bagi Jiwon saat ini. Ia harus bersabar jika ingin melenyapkan manusia yang Donghyuk sebut paman itu. Ia harus bersabar jika ingin melihat Donghyuknya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Dan ia harus bersabar agar Donghyuk mau menjawab mengapa namja manis itu menangis dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali tersenyum.

Jiwon harus bersabar. Bukan ia tidak menginginkan Donghyuknya tersenyum lagi dan merasakan bahagia. Namun ia merasa sedikit merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Donghyuk. Jinhwan belum juga pulang dari tugas luar kotanya yang semakin membuat Jiwon sulit memecahkan teka teki.

Paman yang disebut-sebut telah menghancurkan hidup Kim Donghyuk dan keluarganya itu telah menyerah kalah dalam dunia bisnis. Jiwon merasa namja itu terlalu mudah dikalahkan. Hanya dengan menggoncang harga saham saja orang itu sudah menarik sahamnya yang tidak seberapa dari perusahannya.

Lalu namja itu mencoba memanamnya kembali diperusahaan berbeda yang jelas-jelas adalah kolega Jiwon. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berbuat curang ataupun kejam. Namun mengingat kehidupan seorang namja manis yang telah hancur ditangan namja tua tak punya otak itu Jiwon kemudian berulah.

Rahasia. Ia tak ingin membeberkan apa saja yang telah ia rencanakan dan ia lakukan untuk namja itu. Anak buahnya hanya tutup mulut tiap kali Hanbin atau tuan Kim bertanya. Tak ada satupun orang kecuali dirinya, anak buahnya dan Tuhan yang mengetahui rencana Jiwon yang terbilang cukup ampuh itu.

Tidak ingin ambl pusing ia selalu bersikap acuh jika ditanya tentang kemajuan rencananya yang sebenarnya telah berhasil itu. Bahkan Jiwon bisa merealisasikan hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Dan saat ini. Hari ini tepat hari ketujuh setelah kejadian itu. Namja kelinci itu menyeringai sabil tetap menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia "

Dan suara dentuman dapat Jiwon dengar dari spiker benda pipih berwarna hitam itu. Sekali lagi ia menyeringai licik. Bahkan ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kesakitan namjanya yang telah kehilangan orang tua dan harta sekaligus.

" Kirim barang-barang yang sama persis seperti barang yang mereka kirim pada calon istriku " perintah Jiwon pada salah satu anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Donghyuk merasa hidupnya sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Tepatnya satu minggu ini. Ia tidak lagi mendapat kotak-kotak menyeramkan yang isinya mulai dari boneka berdarah hingga bangkai hewan yang hampir membusuk. Sebenarnya ia lega. Namun ia juga merasa ganjil jika tiba-tiba ia tak mendapatkannya.

Namja manis itu bukan tak tahu bersyukur. Ia sangat bersyukur karna dengan begitu ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang dapat segera bangkit dari keterpurakan. Sama seperti saat ia segera berdiri kembali setelah kehilangan orang tua dan diusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

" Aku sudah melakukan yang benar kan appa? " Donghyuk berucap pada udara yang berhembus membelai wajah ayunya.

" Umma beri aku kekuatan seperti kau kuat dalam menjalani cobaan hidup " air mata namja manis itu berlinang saat ia memejamkan mata.

Tanpa Donghyuk sadari dua bocah gembul tengah menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulut masing-masing. Keduanya tidak ingin mengganggu sang umma yang sejak tadi mereka perhatikan terus menatap keluar jendela sambil berbicara sendiri.

Mereka ingin menyentuh ummanya namun rasa takut menghantui mereka. Bukan karna ummanya akan marah namun mereka takut tak akan mendapat respon. Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu saat sang umma hanya menatap keluar jendela.

" Ayo kelual, umma sedang tidak ingin diganggu sepelti kemalin-kemalin " ucapan salah satu bocah kecil itu menyadarkan Donghyuk dari keterdiamannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

" Wae? Kenapa mau keluar? " tanya Donghyuk yang menatap kedua anak itu dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu.

Dua bocah beda lima menit itu langsung berlari menaiki ranjang sang umma. Mereka berusaha keras agar dapat naik tanpa bantuan. " Aku bisa " berulang kali Donghyuk mendengar kata-kata itu namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil duduk disisinya. Ia hanya tertawa sambil mengamati hingga,

" Umma tolong ~ ~ ~ " suara keduanya mendayu merayu Donghyuk agar berhenti tertawa dan membantu mereka.

" Ay ay captain " suara Donghyuk kemudian mengangkat mereka berdua.

" Umma tidak belsedih lagi kan? "

" Jangan cedih, Dongah dan Hyunnie ada dicini bercama umma " ucap dua bocah itu bergantuan.

Donghyuk merasa air matanya sudah akan tumpah hanya karna mendengar ucapan dua bocah kembar itu. Apa ia sebegitu menyedihkannya hingga dua bocah polo situ terlihat sangat kesakitan saat mengucapkan kalimat yang Donghyuk tidak tahu mereka belajar dari siapa. Apa selama ini begitu mengabaikan mereka?

Namja manis itu mengecup puncak kepala dua bocah itu bergantian. Rasa sakitnya telah hilang begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan tulus dari anak-anaknya. Sedihnya menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah polos itu mengucapkan keberadaan mereka. Donghyuk seperti tertampar karna merasa hanya ia sendiri yang kesakitan dan sedih. Tapi kenyataannya?

Tidak hanya ia yang sakit. Jiwon juga sakit melihatnya duduk terdiam setiap waktu. Anak-anaknya juga sakit karna mereka tak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia salurkan. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu saja bersikap seolah ia satu-satunya orang yang mengalami kesakitan.

Ia memang sedih namun tak pernah ia bayangkan jika Jiwon dan anak-anaknya juga sedih. Sedihnya Jiwon pasti berkali lipat dari pada dirinya. Jiwon harus mengajaknya bicara setiap saat padahal ia selalu mengabaikannya. Belum lagi Jiwon harus menghadapi dua anaknya yang pasti butuh perhatian lebih.

Oh ya Tuhan, air mata Donghyuk tiba-tiba mengalir deras saat teringat dua bocah dalam pangkuannya. Mereka pasti sangat sedih karna ia tak sekalipun menyentuh mereka. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak memberikan sember kehidupan bagi dua bocah yang saat ini mengusap air matanya dengan salah satu tangan masing-masing.

" Umma uljima, jangan menangic " Dongah terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama sejak air mata Donghyuk menetes. Namja manis itu memeluk anak-anak Kim Jiwon dengan erat.

" Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae umma sudah mengabaikan kalian "

Nyonya Kim memandang haru drama keluarga yang dioerankan cucu dan calon menantunya. Yeoja yang masih cantik diusia yang tak lagi muda itu bisa bernafas lega karna satu masalah dalam perjalanan hidup putra sulungnya telah terselesaikan.

" Umma sayang kalian " Donghyuk mengecupi seluruh wajah kedua bocah itu bergantian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Maaf untuk beberapa readers yang harus menunggu lama update an UTMS karena tidak bisa membaca melalui wattpad #Bow.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita bal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
